Inhibition
by Foxxy Jones
Summary: Sequel to 'Submission'. Life after a tragedy is hard on the victims as well as those who love them most, but harder still when the past refuses to remain in the past.
1. Discovery

He ran from a faceless silhouette with its rattling chains, through the deserted hallway, trying every door only to find them all locked. But, no matter how fast he ran, the foreboding shadow loomed just behind him. He could hear the nasty crack of a whip; even feel the stinging pain as just the tip caught his skin.

There was the sharp rattle of chains and an iron manacle seized his ankle with a loud _snap!_ He was jerked backwards off his feet, landing hard on his side. He tried to scramble to his feet, but it was too late. The shadow fell over him, engulfing his world in darkness. His eyes snapped up, scared but desperate to know.

A long tongue snaked out and licked pale lips. Long nails reached down for him, pale amber eyes sparkling maliciously.

He tried to scream, but his voice was swept from his mouth as a silk white snake slid from the darkness, hissing and opening a dripping red mouth-

His eyes snapped open and bright white suddenly enveloped the darkness. He blinked quickly, focusing out onto a familiar face.

Neji Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at him. "Well. Good morning."

Rock Lee stared at him for a moment before his eyes darted around the room. Slowly, reality slipped back, replacing the unidentified dread that haunted him in the night.

He sighed softly.

"Lee, you alright?" asked Neji, sliding back into his chair as Lee sat up. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"S-sort of," Lee replied quietly, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Bones cracked and popped. "It was just a nightmare."

"About?"

"Snakes."

"You're afraid of snakes? Since when?"

"It was just a nightmare."

"I see. Well, wake up, Lee. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Of what?"

"Sitting still for the twenty-four hours you have until you get out of here."

"Right…" Lee sighed as he scooted back to lean against his headboard. "This is always the worst part."

"Not really."

"Easy for you to say. You have been out for a week."

"I wasn't legally dead."

"True…"

For a moment, there was silence as both boys rushed through old memories, each to their own account of a single event. Lee's hand traveled on its own to the jagged scars on his arm. His fingertips slid slowly, carefully over the raised skin. His eyes dimmed and glazed over, as if he had dropped off into his own world.

"Breakfast?"

Life abruptly returned to Lee's eyes. He blinked carefully before turning to Neji, his eyes focused somewhere under his lover's. "I… I am sorry. I missed that. What?"

"Breakfast. You've got to be starving."

"Me? No. I have not done anything to burn the calories I am taking in as is."

"You're healing."

"No, not really. Today is my last day, then I can go back to training," Lee gave a smile and a strangely weak thumbs-up.

"Light training," Neji warned. "You can't jump right back into Gai's old die-or-die-trying techniques."

"Yet."

Neji scoffed. "Yeah. Yet. Then you'll be back."

Lee laughed softly. "I suppose."

"Anyways, breakfast?"

"Really, Neji-kun, I do n-"

"I'll be back."

"Neji! I d-" Any further protests fell on an empty room and were ignored even by the silence. He groaned exasperatedly and settled back against the headboard. "Stubborn…"

In the impending silence, he quickly glanced around the familiar hospital room to find something to entertain himself. His eyes strayed out the window, where he could watch nurses and patients and visitors walk around outside the hospital, going about themselves as if they weren't being watched. He tilted his head curiously, suddenly feeling very distant from those moving below him. He could not place his finger on it, but they were different somehow, all of them-

A surge went down his spine and he sat up straight. His eyes jerked around the room violently, searching for the overwhelming feeling of threat that had abruptly interrupted his thoughts. His hand went carefully under his pillow, where Tenten had insisted on stashing a kunai holster. The click as the button came undone echoed, the sharp sound of metal sliding on metal screeching in the silence.

He flipped it slowly in his hand and gripped it tightly, keeping it concealed under the pillow as his heart began to race. He could feel panic rising in his chest, the sudden realization that he was alone and horribly vulnerable. His breathing became shallow and his tightening throat threatened to choke him with every breath.

The door slid open.

_CLANG!_

The kunai clattered uselessly to the floor and Lee grabbed for another. The scarred man who entered drew back his defensive weapon and threw, catching Lee's sleeve and pinning it to the wall.

Lee ripped his sleeve free and dove back for his weapons. A huge paw slammed down on the pillow, calloused fingers trapping Lee's only defense under the soft fabric. Lee grabbed for the blade thrown at him, but the second hand slammed viciously next to his head, cracking the wall and flexing threateningly.

Suddenly, Lee found himself paralyzed under the intense gaze of a man scarred beyond recognition. Fierce and vicious eyes stared him down as if they could see his every weakness. His body began trembling and his hand slid uselessly from the kunai still lodged in the wall. He was helpless again, useless and frightened under eyes personifying utter power-

"Tell me where you were taken."

"S-sir?"

"Where were you taken? Where did you escape from?"

"I… wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, kid," the man growled, his voice coming somewhere from the depths his chest, rumbling like the deadly rocks of an avalanche. "You were the leader of your little group. You know what path you took, where your kidnappers are."

"I-I… n-no! I have n-"

The man slammed his hand into the wall again, making Lee jump violently. He leaned in until Lee could feel his breath against his face. "You don't remember? Well, your friends aren't talking. As it turns out, they don't remember either."

"I-I am sorry-"

"You haven't begun to be sorry. You'll be sorry when your captors come back for you, snatch you right out of your home, like last time. No one will stop them, no one will see them. They'll drag you all the way back to slavery, whether you like it or not."

"Wh- no! I-"

"And they'll take your friends with you. Naruto? Kiba? They'll take 'em back and have them both put back into slavery, to be raped and abused everyday for the carnal pleasure of some stranger. You'll get to hear them screaming, begging their masters for mercy, to kill them, anything to be rid of the agony."

"I-I… no, I w-"

"You can shake your head all you want, kid. It ain't gonna change a thing. Did you think for a minute you were safe, that within these walls you were protected? Did you honestly believe that the men who plucked you right from under the Hokage's nose will be deterred from tempting fate a second time? Did you believe it was over, that you could put this behind you and never see it again?"

The man leaned in until the world disappeared into the depths of his bottomless, cruel eyes and drowned in a deep, threatening growl. "The threat of recapture will hang over you for the rest of your miserable life and _anyone_ you are with is threatened with the same fate. You can shake your head 'no' and tell yourself I'm wrong. You can run and you can live what life you have in denial. But, you can't hide from fate. It _will_ happen and there's not a thing you can do… to stop it. Unless…"

The man leaned in until they were practically touching.

"You suddenly remember?"

_CLANG!_

Several shuriken clattered to the floor. The man half turned, flexing the hand used to block them. He straightened up, his narrow eyes examining the figure in the doorway with a cool anger.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten's cry was sharp in the silence, her footsteps pattering into the room along with her teammate's. A scroll was draped across her shoulders, blood drops slipping down ready fingers. "Gai-sensei, wh-"

Gai's arm silenced her, blocking the rest of his team from entering. His eyes were locked with the scarred man. Tension strung across the gap like electricity, snapping and crackling dangerously, threatening to explode should it be broken.

"Get out."

The man eyed him with a wary sort of arrogance. "I'm doing my job, Gai."

"Take your talents to criminals and prisoners of war, Ibiki," Gai replied. His voice was like steel. "Leave my student out of this."

"He _is_ this."

"Get out."

"We need to know, Gai-"

"Get. _Out."_

Ibiki pulled himself up to his full, overawing height, standing inches above Gai. They stood across the room from one another, deathly silent. Their bodies were tense and their muscles tightened their clothes, a standstill show of strength as they fought with their eyes to make the other back down.

Minutes ticked by slowly…

Finally, Ibiki stepped towards Gai and reared on him, snarling, "You can't protect him forever. You will regret this when they come back for him. When you lose them _all._"

With that final stinging blow, Ibiki swept past Gai and his team and disappeared down the hallway.

Time seemed to stand still. There was utter silence, Ibiki's threat of the inevitable hanging sickly on the still air like a bad odor.

With a rushing sigh, Gai came back to life. He crossed the room in two great strides and threw his arms around his student, pulling him in protectively and trying desperately to reassure him. Even under his strong hands, Lee trembled.

Neji and Tenten exchanged careful glances before they crept into the room and took their usual places. Tenten moved instinctively closer to Neji as she rolled up her scroll and pressed her fingers against her pant leg to stop the bleeding.

Neji listened to his sensei talk, trying to assure his student that he was safe in his own home, and watched his face carefully. Just from the tiny movements he made, Neji knew he was lying. No matter what he said, Gai knew Lee wasn't safe. None of them were and, since the day Neji met him, that had been Gai's greatest fear. To have that fear verbalized and confirmed was beyond what he could handle and he was denying it with his entire being.

And in a way, his fear for their lives frightened Neji as well. To know the kind of danger even Gai feared followed them into the depths of their sanctuary, that no where they went would be safe, was unnerving. He cast a glance at Tenten, whose face was an uneasy shade of white.

"…Regardless, Lee," Gai continued quietly, holding Lee out at arm's length. "We… we need to know."

Lee stared at him blankly for a moment before he quickly averted his eyes. Gai tried again, trying to catch his student's eyes. "Naruto and Kiba aren't speaking of it. They won't. I am not sure what they want to hide or who they are protecting, but it has left us stranded. Even ANBU need a lead and currently we have nothing. We cannot bring these people to justice if we cannot find them."

Even under his sensei's logic, Lee remained silent and his eyes remained firmly on the sheets. Gai waited desperately for a moment before he allowed his hands to slide off his student's shoulders with a quiet sigh.

Neji took that sigh up roughly, hissing, _"Verdammt noch mal…"_

"Watch your language!"

Every eye snapped to Lee as if he had just snapped the meaning of life. Slowly, mouths fell open. Lee looked quickly between his teammate's faces.

"What?"

Tenten flopped back against her chair. "No. Way."

Lee looked between his team a little more confusedly until it dawned on him as well. Then, he fell very quiet.

"You speak… that."

"Uh…"

"If this means what I think it means," Tenten stated, her brown eyes beginning to fire up with anger. "Then-"

"Tenten-chan, I think you are mistaken-"

"You were in _Neustadt! _Where _we_ were!For like… ten months!"

"No! No, no, no, Tenten-chan. That is not possible. I was not even there that long!"

"So you were there."

Lee froze for a moment, looked at Neji, then back at Tenten. He fell into an incriminating silence.

"We were right next to you!" Tenten cried loudly. "Shoot, we probably _passed you!_ You were right under our noses for _months_ and we didn't even know it!"

"Tenten, that's impossible. We would have seen him. _I_ would have seen him," Neji argued. "We monitored everyone who came and left."

"He would have been there when we came and he wouldn't have left until after we were gone! Unless you're saying it took him two months to get home!"

"How long were you there, Lee?" Gai asked quickly.

Lee struggled with the question. He looked between his teammates desperately, as if they knew the answer. He swallowed nervously. "Uh… t-the most of three?"

"We weren't there the full ten months," Gai reasoned, his eyes flickering as if he were watching his memories. "We were there to… the twenty-third? When did you arrive?"

"N-nineteenth…"

There was a resounding silence as Lee confirmed what they had all feared.

"Four… days…"

"So… we should have seen you come in," Neji tapped the bedside table with one finger as he thought, "The only thing that went through there capable of hiding three people was-"

"That _carriage!"_ Tenten cried sharply. She slammed her hand down on the armrest angrily. "I _knew_ there was something wrong with something that fancy going back and forth all the time! It was probably transporting captives every _day _and we just ignored it!"

"We have to tell the Hokage," Gai stated, standing up. "We have to get a mission to Neustadt and track down that carriage."

"No!"

Everyone's eyes went to Lee.

"Why not?"

"Because… because they have probably already changed their location!"

"That's true," Neji agreed, turning back to his sensei. "With three of their captives able to identify where they were taken and possibly their faces, they'd never risk it."

"But, someone in that town probably knows something," Tenten argued, her fingers twitching on her pant leg. "At worst, one of them probably can describe them."

"No one in that town liked us. They'd never answer our questions."

"We'll see about that!"

"Tenten, Neji has a point-"

"Sensei!"

Gai shook his head, turning his eyes towards the window, as if he were cursing the town that lay beyond the horizon. "Four weeks is more then enough time to escape and cover your tracks. Without any reliable witnesses left, going there would be… a waste of energy."

"You don't really believe that!"

"I don't want to…" Gai's voice trailed off. He sighed heavily and took his seat back on the bed. From the corner of his eye, he stared at his prized student with eyes reflecting months of hurt. He closed his eyes and held his head in one hand.

Tenten looked between her teammates with eyes burning with hatred for her own helplessness. "So… s-so we are _right_ back where we started, huh?"

"Pretty much…"

Neji hated to admit it, but it was the truth and the truth was something he had learned to hate. The truth was that he had watched Lee's kidnappers walk right past him. The truth was he had not been driven insane by his loss, that he had really seen Lee in Neustadt and he had dismissed it. The truth was that he could only call Lee's kidnappers 'them' as he had no other name for 'them'. The truth was that any lead he had was destroyed by time and foreigners.

He turned his gaze on Lee, only to have his lover avert his eyes. Neji watched his face, frowning. Somewhere in his mind, he realized that he knew something that he would have rather not known at all.

The truth was… Lee was hiding something.

Or someone.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: It took a while, but it's here! ;3**

**But, something about how much trouble this chapter gave me tells me that this story is going to get overhauls as well...**


	2. Lost Kisses

Today the weather sucked, plain and simple. For a soon-to-be spring day, it was unusually humid outside and it had made training absolutely miserable. Neji could barely breathe the hot air that surrounded him and had been forced to remove his shirt or face asphyxiation by it. His team had been reduced to the same indignity. Even Tenten had submitted to the heat and had begun training in her sports bra.

But, Lee had not given in to it.

His bright green suit clung to his body tighter then usual. Even the design of the fabric could not stop sweat from adhering the material to his skin. But, even under the advisement of Gai and the threat of strip-down by Tenten, Lee would not take it off. He claimed that the pressure on his body to fight off the heat as well as exhaustion would make him stronger.

Even Gai knew that was ridiculous, which might have been why he stopped practice to go attend his other duties early, as to have time when it was cooler to work his students to death.

Neji and Tenten were lounging in the shade in an effort to escape the midday heat. Tenten had most her body pressed flat on the ground, trying to find relief in the usually cool grass.

Neji reached back and tied his damp hair up off his neck, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lee stubbornly kept going. "Oi, Lee, give it a rest."

"No."

There was a wet _thunk_ as Tenten hit Lee in the side of the head with her shoe. Lee turned on her sharply. "Ow, Tenten! What was that for?"

"Cut it out!" she complained. "You're making me sweat just looking at you."

"Then look away."

Lee dodged as Tenten's other shoe came whistling over his head.

"You're going to give yourself heatstroke," Neji argued. "You just got out of the hospital and they probably rather not see you again."

"I am not training that hard."

Tenten reached in her bag and pulled out a small hand mirror. "Come here, Lee, and look at your face."

"I am fine."

"Are not."

"I am too!"

"Neji, give me your shoe!"

"Al-_right!"_ Lee crossed the training field and flopped down next to his teammates, completing the triangle. Tenten reached up and took one of the damp towels from its place in the tree, tossing it to Lee.

"So?" asked Tenten, her brown eyes sliding between Lee and Neji.

"So what?" asked Neji.

"So… all my girl friends are out on missions-"

"No."

"Go to hell, Neji. You don't even know what I'm asking yet."

"You want us to go out and do the girly stuff you usually do with Sakura or Hinata."

"No, actually. I was going to ask if you'd like to go shopping-"

"And that's not the girly stuff you usually do with Sakura or Hinata?"

"No. The girly stuff I usually do with Sakura or Hinata involves gossiping about our teammates and telling each other what a pain in the ass they can be."

"Lesbian."

"Pansy."

"I will go with you."

"Gay."

"Like you are one to talk."

"He's got you there, Neji," Tenten stretched until her ribs stood out, flopping forward with a heavy sigh. "Well, I need a shower. I smell like high noon at the bull pens."

"What time, Tenten-chan?"

"I dunno. Hour? Hour 'n a half?"

"Your house?"  
"Neji's."

"Do it and I'll sic Hiashi on you."

"Ooh, scary!" Tenten replied sarcastically, buttoning up her damp shirt. She cast a glance over her shoulder to where her shoes lay limp and forgotten. "Lee-"

"I will get them."

Tenten caught the tossed shoes and bent down to slip them on. "Alright, see you later, guys. Use protection."

"Go to _hell,_ Tenten!"

"Love you, Neji."

With that, Tenten walked off and disappeared among the hundreds of training dummies pinned to the trees.

"What would we do without Tenten-chan?"

"Party, because I hate her."

"Neji-kun!"

"You know I'm kidding," Neji reached over and hooked an arm around Lee's waist, leaning over to place a kiss on his temple.

Lee jerked backwards, almost falling out of Neji's arm.

Neji frowned. "Lee?"

Nerves found their way into Lee's disarming grin. "I am all sweaty, Neji-kun."

"So?" Neji's other arm circled Lee's waist, holding him closer.

Lee turned his head away from Neji's kiss. "So, it is icky."

_"I'm_ sweaty, Lee."

Lee dodged away a third time, struggling a little harder to escape.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just… do not feel like it. I am all dirty."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah, well… I do not think I have ever been _this_ dirty before."

"Like hell you haven't. Did you pick up herpes while you were gone or something?"

_"No!"_

"Then?"

"I just do not feel like it!" Lee twisted from Neji's grip and stood up.

Neji moved in front of him and blocked his escape, white eyes fighting to meet Lee's. "Since when?"

Lee took a careful step back, his eyes flickering to possible routes. "Since now, Neji-kun! Will you drop it?"

Neji advanced on him. "No, because it's weird. You have never moved away from me like this. What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Lee-"

Neji reached forward to put his hands on Lee's shoulders. Lee's eyes suddenly grew very wide. His arms lashed put, violently pushing Neji away. He took a full three steps backwards to be out of his reach.

Neji staggered backwards. He stared at Lee as if he were suddenly a different person. His sharp eyes flickered over his lover's face, trying to find reason. "Lee-"

"Neji, I…" Lee stuttered, his eyes suddenly unable to stay still, flickering around the training grounds as if he expected something. "I… I have to go."

Neji reached out and grabbed Lee's wrist as he tried to escape. "Lee, wait-"

"No! I have to go _now!"_ Lee twisted free, dodging away from a second grab and taking off at a full run. It was a matter of seconds before he was gone and Neji was left standing alone.

Neji watched the spot where he had disappeared, waiting to see if Lee would come back. When he did not, Neji turned slowly back to face forward, his eyes drifting around to look at the hundreds of blank faces that surrounded him, all silent and frighteningly uniform.

------

"So, why are you here again?"

Neji sighed heavily, shifting the items draped over his arm. "Because, Tenten. I figured Lee would stand you up."

"That isn't like him," Tenten murmured into the clothes rack. "What'd you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything. He had a previous engagement and ran off on me, so I figured he'd probably do the same to you. Not that I exactly blame him," Neji reached down and held up a light orange bra. "This is disgusting."

"If you were straight, you'd kill to be on this trip."

"I don't know a single straight man that wants to go bra shopping."

"Look for a size-"

"I'm not going to _look!"_

"Fine. What do you think of this?" Tenten held up a bright blue bra with pink dots and lace.

"I think it's a little girly for you."

"They're _all_ girly."

"Why don't you just get white or tan? It works with everything."

"Neji, you don't understand. A girl needs cute bras. It increases the confidence the same way boxers do for men."

"My boxers are white."

"That's 'cause if your head got any bigger, you'd tip over."

"Haha," Neji looked over the items in his hands with a critical eye. "I'm not even sure why you _need_ a bra. It isn't like-"

"If you go there, I will turn you into a pin cushion!"

"I'm just saying," Neji argued. He picked up a bright pink skirt with a matching silver belt. "When do you plan on wearing any of this?"

"I don't. I just want to try them on."

"Why try them on if you aren't going to get them?"

"Be_cause_, Neji. I want to see how I'd look if I _did_ get them."

"Then, why don't you?"

"Because I don't want them."

"Th- you know what, never mind. I don't care."

"You don't care about anything," Tenten rifled through a rack of black and red bras that had a semi-erotic feel to them. She found her size and tossed it to Neji. "Alright, I think that'll do it. Let's go."

Tenten led him to the girl's changing rooms. The girl in charge of them was dead asleep over a novel. Regardless, Neji stopped outside and refused to go in.

"Come on, Neji! No one's in there."

"Hell no. I'm not going in the girl's changing rooms."

"Stop being such a pansy," Tenten grabbed the back of Neji's shirt, dragged him in and the door shut behind them.

Neji looked around warily. It was very similar to the men's changing rooms, except that these felt a little more… lived in, so to speak. Tenten took the clothes in Neji's hands and disappeared into one of the empty rooms.

Neji took a seat in one of the chairs next to the room and snapped at the door, "I hope you have something to say to Gai-sensei when I get arrested."

"Oh, come _on._ No one is going to arrest you for being in a girl's dressing room."

"You'd be amazed."

"We'll just say you're gay and that'll be the end of it."

"We're not telling anyone that!"

"Well you're screwing Lee, aren't you?"

"No."

"You _want_ to, though."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then? Picky!"

A comfortable silence followed, only broken by the rustling of clothes, the metallic rip of a zipper or the occasional "Keeper" or "Ick". Every so often, Tenten would emerge from the dressing room and turn a few times for her teammate, asking questions relating to her chest, her appeal or her butt. Neji's answer rarely exceeded a few words, but Tenten had usually made up her mind about the object before she even walked out, so his style of opinions did not matter.

However, as the silence grew oppressive and Neji's thoughts became a little too audible, he ventured out to conversation.

"Tenten, have you noticed anything… different about Lee?"

"Different? How so?"

"Different as in… his sociability."

"Well, he's never been very good in social situations. The pant's party, for example."

"Yeah… but lately-"

"Lately as in today?"

"No, in the hospital, too. I think something's wrong with Lee."

"Well, he has been out of every- mph! - loop imaginable for over a year, Neji. You can't expect a lot from him."

"This is different. Lee's been acting…"

"Distant?"

"Yes."

Tenten emerged in a pink skirt and a white shirt that proudly displayed 'Chic Chick'. "How so?"

"He won't let anyone touch him and that skirt makes your ass look gigantic."

"You're joking!" Tenten turned around to look at her behind. She grabbed it self-consciously, as if trying to hide it. "Jeez, it does! But, you know that's not true, the Lee's touchy problem. He let Gai hug him just yesterday."

"Because he was that _frightened._ Today he wouldn't let Gai anywhere near him."

"Well, Gai wasn't really trying either," Tenten walked back into the room. "Pink skirt is definitely a no."

"He looked like he was trying."

"Did Lee like avoid your kisses or something? You seem awful bitter."

"He did, actually."

"Well, it has been a year, Neji. You can't expect him to just take it up where you left off. Ow! Damn zipper!"

"He won't even look me in the eyes anymore."

"You think he's cheating on you?"

"He wouldn't," Neji paused for a moment. "Would he?"

"Doubt it. He seems pretty hot on you."

"It's that obvious?"

"No," Tenten came out again in a pair of dark blue jeans. She turned and shook her rump a few times. "But, once you know, it is. He gets those 'Mmmm' eyes whenever he sees you. Y'know?"

"Not as of late. Tenten, will you quit that?"

"Well?" Tenten wiggled her hips. "These better?"

"They're fine! Now stop that!"

"You're jealous. Now, I wouldn't worry about it, Neji," Tenten walked back into the room and tossed a pink skirt, a bra and three shirts over the dressing room door. "Lee's probably just being shy."

"I guess, but-"

"But nothing, Neji," Tenten walked out of the dressing room in the bright blue, pink polka dot bra. She tossed him her shirt and adjusted her bra strap. "If you wanna make this work, y'gotta be patient! Lee's pretty delicate. What do y'think?"

"Blue isn't your color. Now, delicate? Primary, Secondary Lotus Lee?"

"You know him," Tenten explained, walking back into the room. "He's pretty easy to upset and you _are_ in that position, what with your crazy sex drive and all."

"I do _not_ have a crazy sex drive!"

"You admitted earlier that you wanted to screw Lee. What normal fourteen year old boy is already looking to sex?"

"Tenten, I have been dating Lee for two years-"

"No excuse," Tenten came back out in her erotic red-and-black bra. She leaned down to eye level, raising a disapproving eyebrow at him. "Most people can wait until they're at least _legal."_

"Tenten-!"

"Sh!"

"T-"

"Sh!"

"Female-!"

"Shh!" Tenten put her hand over her teammate's mouth. She pointed a finger at him. "No. Just take my advice, Neji. Be _patient._ Lee will come to you when he's ready and, in theory, it will be worth the wait."

"In theory?"

"Well, he could be horrible in bed," she explained, disappearing back into her dressing room. "Might explain why he won't bed you."

"Lee's a virgin."

"Good. You can teach him then, as I'm sure you aren't."

"I am so!"

"Doubt it."

"Female!"

The door to the dressing rooms opened up and a blonde girl stepped through with a bright purple dress in one hand. "Damn forehead girl, thinking she can outdr- AH!"

Neji met her blue eyes, turned quickly to Tenten's dressing room, then turned back to the blonde. "Uh-"

_"Pervert!"_

Neji was forced to make an undignified dive for the floor as the girl launched herself at him with surprising agility, making small dents in the floor with every punch to his head. He scrambled to his feet, blocking her punches with his arms.

"Get out, get out, _get out!"_

"I'm trying!"

"You lousy pervert! Get _out!"_

_"Ino?!"_

The blonde girl froze abruptly. She turned carefully around to face Tenten, standing in the doorway in her erotic red-and-black bra. Ino glanced at Neji for a moment before she stood up straighter and grinned nervously. "Tenten! Sweetie! What… what are you doing here?"

"Shopping, like I said I would be. I thought you had a mission!"

"I… did. But, it got canceled. Choji was too fat."

"Uh-huh. Now, why are you beating up my teammate?"

_"Your_ teammate?" Ino looked down at the boy wearing the shirt she had clenched in her fist. She shook him a little. "Your teammate's a pervert!"

"For the record, I have the byakugan," Neji stated plainly. "If I wanted to see a girl naked, I could sit outside the bathhouse."

The two girls stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, so there y'go! He's not a complete pervert."

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: *sigh* Y'know, after writing the crazy amount of action in on 'Submission', this story is really tame (or lame… which ever). This chapter is mostly dialog and for some reason that bothers me. It kind of makes me want to put in a street brawl for no reason what so ever.**


	3. Collars

Rock Lee was standing outside his apartment.

Just standing.

He could not open the door. Every time he tried, his arm jerked back as if he had been electrocuted. He knew he had to go in. He was exhausted, needed a shower and most likely needed to clean his house.

But, he could not do it.

Lee considered just going outside and waiting for Gai-sensei, who would be there in a matter of hours to stand guard during the night. His legs were shaking, though. He could never make it down the stairs. He considered just sitting down. He would not have to go in. He would not have to face the room in which he had met the black ninjas, where he had fought so hard for freedom, where he had lost and lost everything.

Lee swallowed nervously and reached for the doorknob again.

_…they'll drag you all the way back to slavery, whether you like it or not…_

He jerked back.

_Oh come on,_ Lee thought, eyeing the doorknob warily. _It…it is not like that. Ibiki-san was just trying to frighten you. This is your home. Just turn the knob!_

Lee reached back towards the doorknob and, as soon as his fingers touched the metal, jerked back once again. He set his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose. He clenched his teeth hard. He forced his hand forward, grabbed the doorknob and twisted sharply. He pushed the door open and the world disappeared into darkness.

In the blackness, he could hear silence, the frantic beating of his heart, the harsh grating his breath against desperate lungs.

Only then he realized he had closed his eyes.

He slowly opened them, one at a time, and looked around the room. It was as it had been when he had left. He stepped in carefully, his eyes flickering around the abandoned apartment. He gingerly set his hand down on one of his weight machines, as if he expected it to come to life and attack him. It remained inanimate even as Lee drew back his hand, inspecting his fingers.

They were clean.

He cast a slow glance around the room. Everything was clean. Not a speck of the year's worth of dust that should have been there was.

Lee began shaking again, stepping back towards the door.

He backed into something and squeaked loudly. He whirled around, one hand halfway to his kunai holster; the other weakly up to defend himself. The table stood there indifferently, dutifully holding a lamp and a cream-colored envelope up to him. Lee sighed and his tense body uncoiled slightly. He reached out and cautiously tapped the envelope with his fingers a few times before he picked it up.

He inched it open and pulled out the white stationary.

_You're Welcome._

Lee recognized that familiar curling penmanship and could not help a nervous smile. To the empty room, he said, "Thank you, Neji-kun."

The empty room refused to answer him.

He tucked the paper back into the envelope and placed it back on the table. He moved back into the room and eased himself down onto his couch. He looked around the deathly quiet room. A nasty, sinking feeling began in the pit of his stomach and the beginnings of a headache started pounding against his temple. He reached up and rubbed the pain, groaning as he stood up again and went to the bathroom in search of relief.

The light flickered on as he flipped the switch. He glanced around and noticed that Neji really had seen to everything, as if he had lived there while Lee was gone. Lee promised to try to remember to thank him personally, as well as apologize for his earlier behavior. He turned back to his medicine cabinet, squeaked and jumped again.

Twisted black cords. Shining red plastic. Tangled, intertwining limbs. Tears. Fear. Teeth-

Him.

Lee stared with huge eyes at the mirror. His heart raced. His breathing became labored. Panic rose in his throat like a sickness.

_CRASH!_

Lee's white hand trembled on the medicine cabinet handle. Shards of glass tinkled to the floor, filling the silence with the sound of bells. The light dent in the metal cabinet made the shape of a toothbrush holder.

Lee's hand slid from the imprint of his knuckles and gripped the sink tightly. He felt as if he were going to be sick, as if his fear had congregated in his gut and was now looking for a way out. His head was throbbing.

Shakily he reached up and grabbed the aspirin from its place between various kinds of painkillers and muscle relaxants.

He yelled as there was a sudden explosion of ringing from the doorbell. The aspirin bottle flew from his hand and bounced across the bathroom floor. He collapsed against the wall and carefully slid down, trembling violently among broken glass. His hands were clenched at chest level and his heart was slamming harder against his chest.

_It is… it is probably Tenten-chan, _he thought, shakily pulling himself back to his feet and making his way to the door. _I have to tell her not to use the doorbell. I cannot take much more of this…_

He carefully opened his front door.

No one.

He blinked confusedly and slid his door open a little further, poking his head out and looking around. There was no one in the hall, not even the woman four rooms down that liked to sweep it.

"That is… odd?" Lee's eyes caught the glint of a thin, cream-colored box lying on the ground. He opened his door the remainder of the way and bent down slowly to inspect it. He touched it a few times, pulling lightly at the white bow before he picked it up, looked around once last time and then took it inside.

He sat down on his couch and set the box beside him. He was unsure of whether or not to open the strange gift box. He was not used to receiving presents without a presenter. It could be anything. A tracking device, a paper bomb, poison…

Lee's eyes strayed to the table, where a cream-colored envelope sat opened and read. He fetched it and brought it back, comparing the colors of both it and the white stationary to the box and ribbon. They were a very close match. Lee smiled softly.

"Aw… Neji-kun…"

Lee gently pulled the white ribbon and it fell off. He carefully gripped the box lid and worked it off, lifting it away and peering inside.

He screamed.

He drew back quickly and hit the box, sending it spinning across the room. There was a flash of bright silver and the clatter of expensive metal as it hit the ground. Bright green emeralds caught the slight, spelling out his name.

Lee pressed back hard against the back of the couch, as if it were going to come to life and strike. He trembled as he stared at the expensive piece of jewelry, lying spread out on the ground like a stalking snake. The sunlight from his window caught every one of the tiny diamonds twisted around the silver links, turning it into a small patch of sparkling fire.

It was a message, a thinly veiled threat.

Master David knew he was alive.

Master David knew where he was.

Master David was going to be back and this time there would be no Neji, no Gai-sensei, no dumb luck to save him.

Lee drew his knees protectively up to his chest and gripped his arms, trying to control the violent tremors racking his body. He could not concentrate. What was he going to do? Master David knew where he lived, he had _always_ known! He was not safe anywhere. Master David could buy any information he wanted, pay off weak wills to look the other way, kill anyone that would not take the money or dared threaten him back.

Lee was not safe.

He had to get out.

He had to find someone.

He was not safe.

"Oi, Lee."

Lee's voice hit an inaudible octave and he jumped five feet, falling over the edge of the couch into a mass of static that clicked off into darkness…

Lee was jerked back to life by a harsh tapping on his forehead.

_CRACK!_

Lee's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, drawing back his other arm for another strike. Another hand snapped out and stopped it before it could get anywhere.

"I swear to God, if you punch me again, I will make sure you _don't_ wake up next time."

Lee quickly pulled his hand away and put it back down. He bowed deeply. "I am _so_ sorry, Neji-kun! You scared me!"

"Oh, you're kidding," Neji lightly touched the place of impact, running his tongue over his teeth. "Damn it…"

"I am so sorry, Neji-kun, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"I'm fine! You're just lucky I saw it coming."

Lee tilted his head to examine the injury. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry…"

"Are _you_ alright?"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you," Neji stood up and settled himself on the couch, watching as Lee got to his feet and sat down next to him. "Since when do you faint when I talk to you?"

"When y- Oh, Neji-kun, no! It was not you. Well, it was, but… it has been a long day and I am not feeling that great…"

Neji sat up a little. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad, Neji-kun! I just have a headache…"

"Aspirin?"

"I am not doing that again…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Lee lay back against the couch and looked around carefully. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and laid his hands on his abdomen.

"Lee?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?"

Lee turned to Neji and his heart stopped, hitching his breath and making his entire body jerk.

Neji was holding Master David's collar.

"Th-th-th-"

"It's nice," Neji said quietly, playing the diamond-studded silver links between his slim fingers. He flipped the nametag, reading the sparkling emeralds out loud. "Lee, eh?"

"N-neji-kun-"

"This must have cost you a small fortune," Neji teased, holding the collar up to the light. "Silver, diamonds, emeralds… Shoot, we're looking at over ten thousand if all these diamonds are authentic and as nicely cut as I think they are."

"Neji-kun-"

"Where'd you come across money like this?"

Lee considered his options. "Uh…"

"Or do you have someone else that wants to outdo me?"

Lee felt the blood leave his face and was thankful that Neji was well engaged with examining the chain links intertwined in his fingers.

"Ch, it's probably Gai-sensei," Neji held it up between his fingers and tilting his head slightly. He smiled a little and turned to hold the collar up to Lee.

"Neji-kun, I really… I mean, it is a little… obvious. Perhaps-"

Neji stood up and walked around the back of the couch. Lee watched him warily. "Neji-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Putting it on."

Lee felt cold silver pass over his neck and fall over his suit. The shivers ran like fear down his spine. Nausea bit at his throat and his muscles tensed up. His heart raced. His breath became heavy. His head throbbed.

Sandy hair. Shining silver. Lifelike mannequins. Tears. Fear. Eyes-

Lee grabbed the chain and tore it from Neji's hands before he could latch it.

Neji drew his hands back sharply. "Lee?"

Lee turned quickly to try to justify his actions. "N-neji-kun, it… it is not that… well, it… it is not for me-"

Neji's white eyes flared. "You best not be implying you got this for _me."_

"No! No, never!"

"Then?"

"T-there was a huge mix-up, Neji-kun!" Lee lied as fast as he could, thinking up answers to possible questions as he went. "This was never meant for me! I… I purchased a different one, one that could be passed off as a… gift or something during formal events. But, they mixed my order with another's and I got… this…"

"And you didn't tell me you were getting a new collar…?"

"Because it… it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Uh-huh… and a surprise for what?"

"Your… birthday."

"Which is in about four months."

"They… did not know how long it was going to take."

"It took _them_ less then a day to make _this._"

Neji was pushing questions faster then Lee could make up answers and it was obvious he was not buying any of them. Lee could see the thin outlines of veins on the side of Neji's eyes, as if he was fighting the urge to use them. He had to escape this interrogation.

Lee threw up his hands in surrender, the thin chain links clinking together against his wrist. "Alright! Fine. I am sorry! I will return it and cancel the order."

"Lee-!"

Lee slid off the couch and backed quickly towards the door. "I had no idea you would be so insulted, Neji-kun. Do not worry about it! I will fix everything!"

"Lee, get back here!"

"Fix. Everything!" Lee closed the door and ran straight down the stairway. He could hear the door slam open behind him and Neji yell at his back, but he ignored it and left his apartment building. He had no idea what he was going to go and do. There was no store to return to. He could not keep it. No matter where he hid it, Neji was going to find it and there would be more unanswerable questions.

He panted softly, coming to a halt on one of the sloping rooftops. He looked around desperately, looking for somewhere reasonable to be rid of the horrible thing.

Suddenly, he spotted a thin girl standing guard beside a red basket. She was talking to passer-bys, occasionally getting one to stop and drop pocket change into her basket. She would thank them and wave as they left, before turning back to her job with vigor.

Lee looked at the collar and thought back on how much Neji had estimated it to be worth. He squinted carefully at the basket, drawing back his arm.

The basket almost tipped over from the force of the collar hitting the side and the girl gave a scream that attracted half the street. She drew back from her basket for a moment before carefully peering inside. Her eyes got wide and she reached down to pick it up. Her face broke out into a huge smile and she showed it to curious walkers as if it were the best thing in the world.

Then, she looked up to the rooftops, searching for the donor of the expensive diamond necklace. But, she could not find anyone.

Lee watched as she spun a few times, shouting her gratitude into the sky and expressing just how much it would mean to whatever organization she was for. She ran off, probably to go get such a fine piece evaluated for sale.

The next day, it was all over town that a necklace that sold for $35,000 had been donated to a blood bank.

Neji was one of the first to hear about it.


	4. Advice

Rock Lee could not help but feel somewhat at home in the last-minute feel of the Inuzuka compounds. For one of Konoha's great clans, the Inuzukas were amazingly laid back. They chose to live in sturdy canvas tents that could be easily taken apart and reset however they pleased, with blankets serving as floor and furnishing, and various possessions merely scattered in a haphazard method of organization. They were the complete opposites of the rigid and formal Hyuugas, the clan Lee usually thought of when referring to the great clans.

But, he was not here to discuss the differences.

He gently scratched the ears of the dog in his lap. Akamaru, bitter with jealousy, had settled himself spitefully there and was making a big deal out of showing how much he loved Lee and not Kiba.

Kiba did not seem to care very much, completely involved in the three layers of chocolate and icing balanced on his stomach.

"Y'sure ya don't wanna try this?" he asked. "Hinata's -like- the best. She brought th' entire thing over and just _gave_ it to me."

"I am alright, Kiba-kun."

"Y'sure?" he purred, waving his fork temptingly. "It's like an orgy in your mouth…"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Well it is," Kiba emphasized this by shoving another bite into his mouth. "Fuck, I didn't even know they _made_ white chocolate cake!"

Akamaru glared at him viciously and nuzzled Lee some more. Kiba flicked a crumb at him. "Quit poutin', Akamaru. Y'know y'can't have chocolate!"

Akamaru turned his back on him.

"Brat," Kiba licked icing off his lips and waved his fork idly. "So what brings ya, Lee?"

"Nothing… I just have not talked to you in a while."

"Yeah?" Kiba began thoroughly washing the plate with his tongue. "Well, yer not talkin' much now that yer here."

"That is-"

"There's somethin', Lee. Shoot. Is it some pretty lil' number who won't share _her_ number? 'Cause I can fix that."

"No, it is not a girl."

"So it's a man? I knew y'swung that way. Who is it?"

"Tha-"

"It's me, isn't it?" Kiba sighed dramatically and threw a hand across his forehead. "It is so hard bein' this hot! I have to beat the babes off with a stick!"

Kiba swiped his finger through the last of the rich icing. "But, I gotta break yer heart, Lee. This spicy piece of meat is off the market."

"Is that so, Kiba-kun?"

"Uh-huh," Kiba tossed the plate into the corner of his tent and flipped over onto his stomach. He grinned as if he had a secret and was begging to tell someone.

Lee gently prodded. "Who is it?"

"Well, can't say," Kiba sighed softly, reaching out with his foot and picking up a picture frame with his toes. He tossed it in Lee's general direction. "I promised I wouldn't and y'know me. Gotta keep my promises."  
"I understand," Lee picked up the picture. It was his team portrait. "How did it happen? Just magic?"

"Nah. I had to… help it along, y'know? Invited him over, said it was gonna be a team thing. Wasn't, but what th' hell. Sat there, talkin' and gettin' real friendly, y'know? Settin' the trap. Got him nibbling the bait. Finally, just leaned over and-"

Lee jumped as Kiba clapped his hands loudly in front of his face.

"-Snapped the trap. Mwah!"

Lee chuckled softly. "How romantic."

"Y'had t'be there."

"How long ago was this?"

"I dunno. Two, three days? Who's countin'?"

"Shino-kun might be. You do not want to miss your week anniversary."

"Dude, Lee. This probably ain't goin' anywhere."

Lee tilted his head a little. "What do you mean, Kiba-kun?"

"Y'know how it is, Lee!" Kiba drew imaginary patterns in the blankets with his finger. "I miss it, all that contact and lovin'. Besides, Shino's an Aburame. They've gotta… family feud goin' on with the Inuzukas."

"So… you are only dating Shino-kun for… sex?"

"Wouldn't call it datin', Lee. More a friend with benefits. Like you."

Lee blushed a deep red color. "Oh no, no, no, Kiba-kun. Not like me! I… I cannot do that anymore!"

"Why? Y'got someone?"

"W-well… no…"

"Y'don't find me attractive anymore, Lee?" Kiba gasped and flopped to the ground, clutching his chest. "I'm hurt!"

"Kiba-kun, that is not it! You are still very attractive. It is just-"

"Yeah, I know," Kiba sat up and lightly punched Lee. "Y'still don't like sex. I gotcha. But, y'know, a few rounds on these blankets and I bet y-"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Alright, alright! Offer's there."

Lee sighed heavily and shifted Akamaru in his lap. "I do not get it, Kiba-kun."

"Get what?"

"How are you still so sexual?"

Kiba sat up and gave him a look like he was stupid. "I'm Kiba. Have we met?"

"You have not had any trouble fitting back in?"

"Fittin' back in?" Kiba tilted his head a bit. Akamaru looked up at him and whined a little. "What d'y'mean? Is _your_ sex drive drivin' ya crazy?"

"No. It is… more complicated then that."

"Break it down for me," Kiba settled down on his stomach again and propped his head up on one hand. "What's goin' on?"

"Well… I am not sure what it is really, Kiba-kun. I am nervous all the time."

"Yer expectin' to be attacked. Y'just got outta the hospital after bein' kidnapped, Lee. Of course yer gonna be nervous."

"I get that. That is normal. But, my relationships are… different now."

"Like ours?"

"No. Well, ours is different, but not like this. I am so nervous around even people I have known all my life and trust very deeply. They cannot even touch me anymore without me backing away and I do not understand why I am doing it."

Kiba reached out and slapped a hand onto his arm. Lee glanced between it and Kiba. "What?"

"I'm touching you."

Lee sighed heavily and brushed off his hand. "That is another reason why it is so complicated, Kiba-kun. With you and Naruto-kun… it is different. I am at ease -or more so- and it confuses me."

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe y'just need t'screw everyone else."

"Be serious, Kiba-kun."

"Y'want me t'be serious? Alright, here's what I think's goin' on," Kiba leaned in very close and plainly said, "Yer afraid of 'em."

Lee went quiet for a moment. "Wh… what?"

"Lemme break it down fer ya. Yer afraid of sex. Sex ain't love an' love is more then sex. So, why are y'afraid of those y'love? Because y'don't know if _they_ know sex ain't love."

Lee stared at him. "Wh… what?"

"Yer afraid they're going t'find out an' yer afraid of what they'll do when they do. But, if sex ain't love, then they'll deal with it an' love ya no less, right?"

"I… guess… but I know that!"

"Do ya believe it?"

"Of course!"  
"Then what's holdin' ya back?"

"I… I do not know! That is what I am asking!" Lee sat down hard. His head hurt. "I am more confused then I was when I came here, Kiba-kun!"

"I gotta spoon-feed ya, don't I, Lee?" Kiba came over and flopped down next to him. He tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Just tell 'im. If he loves ya, he won't care."

Lee rubbed his temple with one hand. "It'll hurt h- them."

"Of course it's gonna hurt. It hurt ya an' they love ya, so it'll hurt them too. They'll be pissed, they'll want revenge, they'll probably blame themselves, stuff like that. But, if they love ya like y'say love's like, they'll get over it."

Lee was quiet for a moment. He tried to imagine the reactions he would get. He could not imagine owning up to what had occurred. The utter shame he had put on his sensei, the sheer betrayal of his lover. His head throbbed. He looked up at his friend, confident as ever in his philosophy. "You… think so, Kiba-kun?"

"Know so. Anythin' different an' they were in it fer the sex."

Lee could not help but laugh at Kiba's straightforward deduction. But, his smile quickly faded as his thoughts returned to possibilities and what-ifs.

Kiba sighed roughly and found Lee's eyes again. "Oi, quit thinkin' so much. Yer only gonna try an' weasel yer way outta it. The more y'think, the more yer goin' to doubt it an' th' scareder yer gonna get."

"I am just concerned, Kiba-kun," Lee confided quietly, his hand lightly reaching out to scratch Akamaru behind the ears. "My relationships are so important to me and this just seems… troublesome. I mean, this could be what really proves… I do not think I want to know."

"It's gonna come out sometime, ain't it?" Kiba asked plainly.

"Yes."

"Then why put it off?"

Lee stared at him for a moment. Kiba's wild eyes radiated confidence and honesty. He believed himself and Lee saw no reason not to believe as well. He smiled softly and reached out to teasingly scratch Kiba behind the ears. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

"No problem, Lee."

Lee gently nudged Akamaru and the dog leapt up to lick his face, nuzzling him exaggeratedly.

"Alright, I get it!" snapped Kiba tersely.

Akamaru jumped out of Lee's lap and Lee stood up. "I have to go, Kiba-kun."

"Aww…" Kiba groaned sarcastically. "So soon? We ain't even made out yet."

Lee rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Visit."

"Will do."

"I will see you around, Kiba-kun," Lee walked towards the exit of the tent and pushed back the flap.

"Oi, Lee."

"Wh-"

Kiba placed a quick, simple kiss on Lee's lips. Lee's face heated up a little, turning a bright shade of pink. Kiba grinned. "I still got it."

Lee punched him.


	5. Confession

Lee crossed his arms over the ledge and laid his head down. He stared off across the horizon, where buildings broke across the setting sun and the very edge spilled over into eternity. Somewhere beyond it, perhaps closer then he cared to imagine, was that second life he had lived. He did not care to think about it, as it made his head hurt and unpleasant memories had a way of resurfacing when he did, but he could not help it.

Therein laid the strategy. This was a very positive place, full of delightful memories and good times. This was the place where he had been formally introduced to his sensei, to his new team, to everything good in his life. This was the place where someone else had recognized his dream, where he had first witnessed someone dare to directly challenge Neji's cynical and widely accepted view on him.

It was the perfect place. Here, he was confident.

Well, more so.

He still considered going back home. Gai-sensei would be there soon enough, if he was not already. His sensei was his sensei no matter where he was, after all. Location really did not matter. He could just tell him there.

But, somewhere on the edge of his consciousness, he knew did not stand a chance in his house. He was frightened enough of his sensei without being frightened of his room as well. He would lose his nerve immediately and nothing would get accomplished.

Lee admitted with a sigh that he was, actually, trying to 'weasel out of it'.

He sunk deeper into his arms. He had no idea what he was going to say. What was he _supposed_ to say? He could not just blurt out that he was a former sex slave. It was more complicated then that.

Was it not?

He tried to think of what made it so complicated. There was not a whole lot to the story. He had been captured, he had been enslaved and then he escaped. What had happened in that year could be inferred and needed not to be expanded upon. What had happened after his escape was already very well known. Well… except for his attack on Neji. Those injuries had been pinned on the blank ninjas.

All and all, there was nothing to it.

But, Lee's mind fluttered to horrible tears in his story, tears that his sensei would spot immediately. Why did he not fight it harder? Why had he let it all happen? Why had he been taken to Neustadt while Naruto and Kiba remained at the Bar? What had kept him from escaping sooner? Why had he taken on the rescue of his friends alone when he could have sought out allies? Why was he hiding it? Why was he protecting those who had done him so wrong?

Everything boiled down to a single answer:

Master David.

Lee shuddered. He was afraid, that much he knew. Master David had been the root of everything horrible that had come to pass. He had been the one that sent out for his capture in the first place. He had been the one that sold his body. He had been the one that made him so scared to fight back. He had been the one to take him away from Naruto and Kiba. He had been the one to hunt him down and try to kill him. He had been the one that drove Lee mad enough to try to kill his own lover.

Even now, Lee could easily claim that Master David was the cause of all that plagued him. The fear of the future, the past, the unknown and the all-too-well known. The dread that loomed over him at night. The suspicious curiosity in the villagers' eyes. The concern in his friends' faces. The hurt in his sensei's eyes. The confusion in his lover's heart. All of it could be traced back to Master David.

So why did his eyes haunt Lee's mind, his voice resound in his memories? Why could Lee remember every detail in his face?

The start of a headache began beating against his temple again. He rubbed the pain gently. He needed to start carrying aspirin.

"Lee!"

Lee whirled around. Hands grabbed his shoulders.

Tight, constricting bonds. Raised, open hand. Angry, glazed eyes. Tears. Fear. Alcohol…

_"Lee!"_

Lee shook his head sharply, blinking a few times. He focused quickly in on his sensei. His eyes were wild, his face twisted, his muscles tight with tension and his breathing labored, as if he had run from one side of the village to the other three times over.

"Lee, why aren't you at home?" Gai's voice was jumping between octaves and it was difficult to understand him. He gave Lee a little shake. "I have been looking all over for you! You should have told someone you were leaving! You should have told _me!_ I thought… I thought-"

Gai's voice abruptly failed him. His arms were shaking, making Lee's body tremble. His mouth moved a few more times, but nothing came out.

"Sensei?"

Gai sniffed and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "Yes?"

"I… I am sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry. I… you don't have to… you…" Gai's usual way with words eluded him. He sighed heavily and held out his hands. "Come, Lee. It's getting late."

"Sensei."

"Hm?"

Lee tried his hardest to meet his sensei's eyes as he said quietly, "Could you… sit down?"

Gai stared at him for a moment, seemingly bewildered by the very idea. Almost cautiously, his eyes slid around the area. His eyes grew wider as a look of understanding fell over his face. He closed his mouth and sat down at a comfortable, but close distance from his student.

Lee was quiet for a moment and his eyes flickered around as if searching for confidence. Then, he sucked in a deep breath and said quietly, "I spoke to Kiba-kun today."

"Kiba?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"T… things. How things are. He was… very insightful, if you can believe it, and… he told me that now would be the best time to… to tell you."

"Lee-"

"-and it will not be easy. There are… many things you will not want to hear, but… it is best. Um…" Lee struggled, searching for the words he had almost had. "Gai-sensei, I… in the past year, I… my captors had… I…"

This was getting him nowhere. He put the words into the simplest sentence he could think of and sighed heavily. "Gai-sensei, I was-"

"I know."

Lee jerked violently. He turned sharply on his sensei. Gai's eyes were away from him, but he was obviously very distressed. Lee swallowed nervously. "Wh-what?"

"I know, Lee. I know… I know what happened."

Lee's breathing got a little heavier. "B-but how? I… Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun have n-"

"I wasn't told… exactly," Gai turned to face him and his eyes were shimmering. "Lee, about four months before we found you, a team of chuunin intercepted a potential counterfeit dealer on the road leading from Konoha to the Bear Country. Upon searching him, they didn't find the counterfeit notes they expected, but rather sealed envelopes with… pictures."

Lee felt the blood leave his face.

"I was out on a mission when it happened and missed the initial rumors, but when I returned, the Hokage had Kakashi show them to me, to prove that you were really alive," Gai averted his eyes somewhere else before saying, "They were… graphic."

Lee knew that. He remembered every session that those pictures had been taken in. He had known those pictures were being sold to clients. He had known they would be all over the countries, in the drawers, in the pocket books, in the briefcases of dozens of rich clients. He had known they would be in Konoha, that high-end executives from his own village had a set. But, he had always assumed they would stay hidden, that such dangerous objects would never see daylight.

He had never thought for a second…

"Lee?"

Lee turned sharply, grabbed the edges of the balcony and threw up. His entire body heaved repeatedly and he could feel his sensei's hand on his back, half-gripping his suit to prevent him from falling off.

After a while, Lee got hold of his stomach once again. He sat up, shaking and dizzy, and sat back down. He dazedly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Lee? Are you alright?"

Lee shook his head.

Lee felt Gai carefully put his hand on his shoulder, touching gently until Lee no longer flinched away from it. Then, his strong hand rested there as it had for years before.

"Lee. Look at me."

Lee's eyes slid over to his sensei. He felt nauseous again. His sensei knew. His sensei knew and not only did he know, he had _seen_ it! He had seen Lee at his weakest point. He had seen his student at his most vulnerable. He had seen his pupil give in to the disgusting carnal urges of others. He had seen his protégé allow others to commit unspeakable crimes against others without as much as a word of protest. He had seen Lee betray his friends, betray his village and betray _him._

And for _what?_

Lee's head throbbed with pain. He could feel his pulse against his temples. He averted his eyes.

He felt the sudden rush of air and suddenly he was looking his sensei in the face. He quickly turned his head again. Gai moved faster, pressing his hands against Lee's face and forcing him to look at him.

"Lee. I am not ashamed of you."

Lee stared at him for a moment. He tried to look away again, but Gai held him firmly. He closed his eyes stubbornly. "Gai-s-"

"Lee, you did what you had to, to keep you and your friends safe and unharmed," Gai's hands pressed a little firmer. "You acted out of survival, not desire. It was obvious that you didn't have a choice. You were frightened and hurt, but you didn't let it break you. You escaped! You went back and you saved your friends. You risked your life alone rather then seek help and leave them there for one second longer. You showed your abductors what you were made of, Lee, where the real Will of Fire has been incarnated! How could I be ashamed of that?"

When Lee did not respond to him, Gai went on passionately.

"And I will not have you ashamed of yourself, Lee! Open your eyes."

Lee shook his head.

"Lee! Look at me!"

Carefully, Lee opened his eyes and met Gai's immediately. Gai's eyes were shimmering with tears, but his heavy eyebrows were tightly knitted in passionate austerity. Lee averted his eyes slightly.

"Lee," Gai's voice was firm, steady and unusually quiet. It seemed to resonate somewhere in Lee's chest and it sent shivers through his body. "I may not know what drove you to it, but I know and _you_ know that had it never been there, you never would have willingly chosen to let them do what they did to you."

"Gai-sensei-"

Gai narrowed his eyes challengingly. "There is nothing you can tell me that will make me feel different about what occurred wherever you were held."

Gai moved closer to Lee until Lee could feel his breath mixing with his own. "Lee. My adorable protégé. I love you like my own flesh and blood and it is an honor to teach such an aspiring young shinobi."

Tears slid down Gai's cheeks.

"-And there isn't a force in the world that would make me ashamed to say that."

Lee was silent. For a moment, his eyes flickered around his sensei's face. The way the tears seemed to catch the age that had caught up to him, the trembling of his smile, the dark circles of worry under his eyes…

Then, Lee managed to catch and hold his sensei's eyes. His body was shaking, but he felt no urge, no unknown need to look away. Gai's eyes hid nothing. Within the darkness, there was no deceit, no lies or dishonor held within.

Somewhere in Lee's chest, he felt something start breaking. His breath hitched and he sobbed quietly. "Gai-sensei…"

"Lee."

Lee sprung forward and threw his arms around his sensei's neck. He grabbed his vest and sunk his nails in. In his mind, something was yelling at him to get away, to pull back and run while he could. Lee held on as if this something was a real force. He wanted this more then anything. He had missed his sensei, how safe he made him feel, as if the world did not dare to mess with _his_ sensei.

And as Gai's arms protectively wrapped around his body, that something died down.

"Lee… you know I would do anything for you."

Lee sniffed quietly. "Yes."

Gai gently unhooked his student's fingers from his vest and held him out at arm's length. "Give me the name of your abductor. I will bring him and all of these men who follow him to justice if it takes me a lifetime."

Lee stared at him for a moment and in that moment, life paused to watch what he was going to do…

"Alright."

Gai's breath was released in a huge sigh that seemed to only inflate his body further. His brilliant white teeth peered from beneath his lips as they twisted into a smile. "Who is it?"

"His name is… is…" Lee stopped short.

This was impossible.

Lee's face twisted sharply and he set his jaw furiously. He had just been thinking of it! This was impossible! How could he suddenly not remember? He racked his memory viciously, searching every possible thing he could think of. Flittering images of blue eyes, sandy hair and a scar teased the edges of his consciousness, but no name came to his lips.

"Gai-sensei, I… I do not understand. I was… I was just thinking of it…"

Gai sighed again and what had filled him before seemed to leave with it. "It's normal, Lee. It not unheard of for victims of trauma to be unable to remember details."

"I was just thinking about him…"

"Don't worry about it. One day you'll remember it. Then we'll have him," Gai smiled widely and stood up. He set one hand on Lee's shoulder. "Come on. It's late and we've got some serious training tomorrow to get your body back into the Springtime of Youth!"

"Yes!"

As he and Gai-sensei left the balcony, Lee cast a single glance back. Tomorrow would bring more then just training, more then one step closer to normality.

Much more.


	6. Cookies

Lee shut off the water and flipped the lid closed on his well-loved kettle. He pulled it out of the sink and set it on the stove. The water droplets hanging on the bottom hissed out of existence as he turned the dial onto a medium heat. He grabbed a dishtowel and opened up the oven. The warm scent of cinnamon wafted out from within. Lee closed the oven door.

Not quite.

Lee hung the dishtowel back on the cabinet handle. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and cast a glance outside the window. The sun was making its way towards the horizon, but it was still bright out and the day had been lovely in comparison to the last few. Warm, sunny and unusually colorful, as the edges of their usual training grounds had exploded into bloom over night. In fact, the entire morning had been dedicated to a long, tearful speech about it.

Lee felt his face get warm and he could not help but smile. He had somehow found the courage today to flirt with Neji using his old tricks. He left flowers in the straps of his water bottle, wound the stems around kunai handles and presented him with special ones throughout the day. He had even managed to make Neji blush for the first time in a long time. Still, when Neji moved to kiss him, Lee had turned away at the last second.

But, Neji was due over any minute and Lee hoped he would be able to explain himself.

Lee glanced at the clock on the wall, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Still, Neji was not late. Lee sighed. He was getting anxious and a mild headache ticked the back of his consciousness. Mentally, he went over again what he was going to say.

He was going to begin at the only logical place, with his first encounter with the black ninjas. He would move on to the original meeting with his captor. He would summarize the rest of those nine months into two words: sexual slavery. Then, he would summarize his experience in Neustadt as simply a period of research, trail and error. He would not go into detail and _he _was to be left out in his entirety.

Lee knew it would not be enough for his thorough and curious lover, but he had a choice answers to dodge uncomfortable questions delving too far into details, which were becoming fuzzier with each passing day.

His hand slowly reached up and touched his abdomen, a little above and to the side of his navel. He sighed quietly.

"Oi, Lee."

Lee jumped, sitting up off the counter. His heart started beating quickly and suddenly he was not so sure anymore. He glanced at the oven, then the kettle.

"Lee?"

Lee rushed out of the kitchen and nearly collided with Neji. Slim fingers lay slightly bent on his chest, as if still stopping him. Lee took a careful step back. "Neji-kun!"

"Lee," Assured that his lover was in fact there, Neji turned around and walked off, flopping down gracefully onto the couch. His pale eyes watched Lee as he followed suit, sitting down a little more carefully.

"You look tired."

"I am," replied Neji plainly. "You may not have noticed, with all your romanticism, but Gai-sensei's high on spring."

Lee laughed. "Of course he is. Spring is wonderful! It is a time of-"

"Yeah, I got the speech, Lee."

"Ch! Spoilsport."

Neji's eyes slid past Lee towards the kitchen. "What's this all about?"

"What is what all about?"

"This… meeting."

"I just want to hang out with you, Neji-kun. Why are you so suspicious?"

"Because you've got cookies in the oven. You never make cookies especially for my visits unless you're trying to distract me from something, like when you lost the scroll from the mission we had the day before."

"One time, Neji-kun."

"And when-"

Before Neji could further prove his point, the teakettle screamed for Lee's attention. Lee excused himself and went to the kitchen. He shut off the heat and left the kettle alone for a moment. He checked the cookies, which still had a few minutes on them. Then, he fetched the teapot, the leaves and his infuser. He worked quickly, but carefully, as he often screwed up the process and Neji's taste was sensitive to his mistakes. As he poured the water into the teapot and replaced the lid, he went over one more time what he was going to say.

Black ninjas. Captor. Sexual slavery. Neustadt. Forget to mention… him.

Two minutes passed by all too quickly. Lee fished the infuser out and doused it in cold water before replacing it and the tealeaves in its box. He made two glasses of it. He checked on the cookies one more time. He sighed, retrieved the glasses and wandered back into the living room. He stopped a few steps in. A small smile crept across his face.

The day's work had caught up to Neji and he had dozed off on the couch. He looked uncharacteristically peaceful, as if he was no longer concerned with things, as he was when he was awake. Lee quietly walked over and set the glasses on the table before taking a seat next to Neji. He tilted his head a little. A thin lock of hair had fallen from its place and now traced the porcelain curve of his jaw line.

Lee's hand hesitantly rose up and gently brushed the misplaced hair back behind Neji's ear.

Neji's eyes opened alertly and slid over to Lee, who drew his hand back as if Neji had bitten him. Neji sat up again, regaining his usual dignity and subtly troubled look.

"You really are tired."

"Yes."

"You know you are welcome to spend the night here, if you do not feel up to the walk home. I am sure Gai-sensei would welcome to relief."

Neji stared at him for a moment from the corner of his eye. Then, he shook his head. "We've got a mission tomorrow and I still need to pack."

"Really? You are usually good at keeping up with that."

"Well, I've been distr-" Neji stopped mid-sentence and his head tilted up slightly. "Lee. I think your cookies are burning."

"Huh? Oh! Jeez!"

Lee leapt out of his seat and into the kitchen. He grabbed the dishtowel and threw the oven open. He pulled the metal sheet out and set it on top of the oven. He sighed and closed the door. A little more brown on the edges then usual, but they were unharmed.

"Saved them!" he announced needlessly.

All he got was a sarcastic "Yay." in return.

Lee returned to the living room and sat down. "Thank you, Neji-kun."

"Yeah. Now what are they for?"

"Eating."

"Lee," Neji fully turned to Lee. "I can see it in your eyes. What's going on?"

Lee almost met his eyes, but he looked away. He got very quiet and he had nothing to say anymore.

"Lee."

Lee looked up just enough to see his lover's face and all his courage seemed to abandon him. "Neji-kun. We need to talk."

Lee witnessed a miraculous change in Neji's expression. Flashes of emotion flickered through his eyes. Even a split second later when he regained control of his face, Neji still looked slightly disturbed.

"About what?"

"Me."

"What about you?"

"Well… you know that I have not been as… close to you as I once was. I am unhappy about it. You are obviously unhappy with it and that makes it worse. But, you see, during the last year-"

There was a harsh pounding at Lee's door. Both ninjas' hands flew to their kunai holsters. They stared at the door for a moment. Lee shook his head and tried to ignore it. "Neji-kun-"

The knocker persisted.

"Neji-kun, I-!"

The knocker began a constant loud drumming, determined to get the attention of those inside.

Neji sighed. "I'll get it."

Lee quickly got up. "Sit down, Neji-kun. It is my house. You should not have to answer for me."

Neji did not sit back down, but instead went with Lee to the door. Lee unlocked it and swung it open. A closed fist hit him square in the chest, but only made him sway a little.

"Oh. Hey, Lee. I was thinking you weren't home."

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," Lee replied with a friendly smile. "What is up?"

"Bushy brow, I got- oh."

Lee stared at him for a moment before turning. Neji was standing behind him and eyeing Naruto with unusually cold eyes. "You have met Neji, right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's face dropped and he drew back a little. "Yeah… well, if I'm interrupting, I can come back-"

"No! Well, you are not-"

"Nah, nah! I'll just come over tomorrow, bushy brow," Naruto insisted, turning to leave. "Don't worry about i-"

"No, it's alright, Naruto," Neji said levelly. "I don't mind."

Naruto's eyes shifted around. "Well, it really ain't-"

"I insist," Neji pushed the door open and out of Lee's hand, stepping back and subtly gesturing Naruto in. Lee stepped back as well and Naruto hesitantly stepped through the door.

"Look, guys-"

"You aren't intruding," Neji insisted, closing and locking the door with a _click._

"Oh…"

"Make yourself comfortable, Naruto-kun," Lee announced as he disappeared back into the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute."

Naruto found a seat on one of Lee's weight machines and straddled the bench, leaning forward over the weights. He avoided making eye contact with Neji, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Silence created uncomfortable tension between the two of them, broken only when Lee came bursting back in with a cry of:

"Cookies!"

Lee set the bowl down on the table and handed a glass of tea to Naruto. He settled down on the couch between Neji and Naruto. He looked between the two and it was obvious that he sensed the agitation between them.

"So… how have you been, Naruto-kun?" he asked. "I have not talked to you in a while."

"Yeah… been kinda tired, retraining an' all…" Naruto nibbled absently on a cookie.

"How is that going?"

"Good as it can. Just getting' back in the swinga things. Would be a lot easier if they'd hurry up and figure out how to remove this damn seal."

Lee could not help but touch the small blue seal that lay under his green suit. He turned to Neji. "How is that going, by the way?"

Neji frowned and shook his head. "As far as I've heard, not much has been figured out."

"Wait a minute!" snapped Naruto sharply. "How's he know anything about it?!"

Neji answered before Lee could open his mouth. "The Hyuuga clan is working on deactivating your seals."

"And _you?"_

"No. But, my clan… gossips."

"A lot."

"Shut up."

Naruto took a bigger bite out of the cinnamon-spiced cookie. "I thought the Yamanakas were working on it."

"They're working together."

"Then what's takin' so long?"

"It's delicate and complicated."

"Whatever. I just want it off," Naruto shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and took another. "Hey, bushy brow, what's the plural form of 'son-of-a-bitch'?"

Both Lee and Neji looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "E-excuse me?"

"How would you call more then one person a son of a bitch at one time? Son of a bitches? Sons of a bitch? Sons of a bitches? Sons of bitches?"

Lee stuttered for a moment, trying to find a reply to such a question. "I… gh… g-I have no idea! I would never do that! I mean… Neji-kun?"

"Name calling in childish."

"So neither of y'know?"

"I guess not, Naruto-kun. I am sorry."

"Is that why you came over here?"

Naruto stared at Neji for a moment before glancing over at Lee and then dropping his gaze off to the side. "Yeah, I guess…"

A look of understanding crossed across Lee's face and he gave Neji a sideways glance. For a brief moment, Neji could read his mind through his expression and what he read made him draw back. But, Lee eyes returned back to Naruto and awkwardly tried to make conversation again, ignoring that he had all but told Neji he was no longer desired. Neji did not let him get very far.

"Look, Lee, I've got to get going," he said calmly. He stood up and Lee instinctively got up as well. "I will see you tomorrow. We have a mission."

"You're already on missions?!"

Lee turned back towards Naruto and answered a series of questions. So engrossed he was with these questions and Naruto with the answers, that both of them failed to notice the very ugly look Neji cast at Naruto from the corners of cold, white eyes.

Then, Lee managed to escape Naruto's interrogation and trailed Neji to the door like he intended on following him out. "And Neji, I want-"

Neji opened the door and pulled Lee out into the doorframe, whispering quietly, "I love you, Lee."

Lee blushed lightly. "I love you, too, Neji-kun."

Neji was quiet for a moment. Lee felt something cold fall down his spine, as if ice had been dropped down his suit. Perhaps it was the unusual vulnerability in Neji's pale eyes or the slightly more troubled look cast across his face. But, Neji just turned away and walked out.

"Don't be late."

Lee's hand went up, as if he wanted to reach out and stop him. He opened his mouth to say something, goodbye at least, but he found his voice had abandoned him. He stood out in the hallway for the longest time, staring at Neji's back until it disappeared down the steps. Even then, he stood there and stared.

He had missed it.

He had missed his chance. He had Neji alone and he had almost said it. He had almost fixed everything. But, he had lost his nerve.

_Coward._

Lee snapped himself out of it, aware that he still had company. He walked back into his apartment and shut the door. Naruto had moved the cookies closer to him and working his way towards the bottom. He looked up when Lee came back in.

"I dunno why you hang out with him."

"Huh?"

Naruto huffed. "Neji. I dunno why you hang out with him. He's an ass."

"Naruto-kun, I would appreciate it if you did not talk about my teammate like that. Particularly when he is not here anymore."

"But, you're such a nice guy! Why the hell are you hanging out with a jackass like him?"

"Naruto-kun, Neji is not a bad person. He is only mean to you because he does not know you. Here! I will set up a time where we three can hang out together and you will see he is a very likeable person, given a little time."

"Yeah. Thanks, but no thanks, bushy brow."

"You will see, Naruto-kun," Lee hooked his fingers over the rim of the bowl and dragged the cookies away from Naruto. "Neji has charisma, when he wants it. There was one time, in the Academy, when he organized a school-wide walk-out in a matter of hours."

"Don't prove anything. Everyone would walk out of the Academy if everyone else did. It's called 'day off'."

"Can everyone make the entire Academy believe in a cause that he made up at lunch?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care. I still hate Neji."

"We will see," Lee settled down on the couch and moved the cookies farther away as Naruto reached for them again. "Now, what is the matter, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grew quiet. He stopped trying to reach the cookies and turned his eyes away from Lee.

Lee tilted his head and moved closer to his friend. "Naruto-kun?"

"I told Sasuke."

"Oh. Well, good for you, Naruto-kun-!"

"He broke up with me."

Lee drew back sharply. "What?"

"He broke up with me."

Lee struggled for a moment, stuttering and looking around for his words. "Th-that… that is awful! He broke up with you because you told him?!"

"Yup. Just like that."

"That…!" Lee bit his lip and clenched his fists. He took a few deep breaths and swallowed the expletive. "He just did it?"

"Lee, don't go getting all pissed off. It was gonna happen."

"But, he told you he loved you, right? And now he is breaking up with you? He cannot do that!"

"Take a chill pill, Lee. It ain't that bad. He never actually came out and said he loved me anyway. This was all just an experiment."

Lee leaned over and he grabbed Naruto's hands. "It was not! You obviously loved him!"

"For him, it was. Besides, bushy brow," Naruto pulled his hands free and crossed his arms. He laid his head down. "Our relationship was getting stale. We were going to break up eventually. He's been so damn… distant, lately! He's all caught up with training and never wants to be with anyone. He's always frustrated and complaining and… _training!_ Ugh! Even I take a break now and then, hang out with someone, go out to eat!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"And don't sit there and pity me, bushy brow! I'm not sad about it."

"You look sad."

"That's just because it hurts, Lee."

"Your heart?"

"My pride! He needed a reason to break up with me and he chose _this? _He might as well have tattooed 'Slut' on my forehead!"

"Be quiet, Naruto-kun! That is not true."

"It damn well feels like it is," Naruto looked up at Lee with sapphire blue eyes. "You are so lucky that you don't have a boyfriend to do this to you."

Lee forced a smile. "I guess…"

Naruto looked away again and gave a huge sigh. "Oh well. Better now then later. Now I can look for someone new."

"You will find them, too, Naruto-kun. You are a wonderful young man."

"You sound like my mother."

"It is true."

"Yeah… maybe I'll go for a girl this time. Y'know? Someone who's sensitive and cute… with a nice rack."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Alright, fine. But, I ain't compromising the cute part."

"Fair enough. But, you may lose out, though, on a really sweet girl who may not fit that category."

"Whatever."

Lee laughed. He settled back into the couch and for a moment, he and Naruto just stared into each other's eyes. Lee smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. "Why did you come here, Naruto-kun?"

"What d'y'mean?"

"Why me?"

Naruto sat up and set his chin in his hand. He stared at Lee for a moment, as if contemplating exactly why he had done it. Then he shrugged and said, ""I dunno, bushy brow. You're just really easy to talk to and I know y'ain't going to go blabbin' this all over the place. Besides Kiba, no one else really knows. I mean, I like Kiba 'n all, but... he just ain't you, y'know?"

Lee slowly shook his head. "No."

"I can't explain it, bushy brow. You're just the better person to talk to."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're still too polite."

"I cannot help it."

Naruto looked around for a moment before he turned back to Lee. "Hey, Lee?"

"Hm?"

"Can I hang out here tonight? I don't feel like walking home."

Lee tilted his head. "Of course you can, Naruto-kun."

"Great. I'm exhausted!" Naruto hopped off the weight machine and grabbed Lee by the wrist. He dragged him down the hallway and checked every door until he found Lee's bedroom. Lee set his feet firmly and forced Naruto to a halt.

"Naruto-kun, you can sleep in here. I… I do not really think it would be appropriate for me to sleep with you."

"Why? It ain't like we're gonna have sex!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Aw, come on, Lee. I ain't kicking you out of your own room."

"It is not really a big deal."

"Humor me! Sleep here until _I_ fall asleep, then you can do whatever you want."

Lee sighed softly. "Alright, fine."

"Great," Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it over his shoulder. Lee politely averted his eyes as his friend undressed. Then, he was forced back a step as a set of orange pants hit him in the chest.

"Too. Polite!" Naruto teased, standing in the middle of Lee's bedroom in orange-spiraled boxer shorts. He set his hands on his hips and grinned. "It ain't like you haven't seen it, bushy brow."

Lee felt the heat rising into his cheeks. "It is different now-"

"How? I'm not different. You ain't different," Naruto's hand came up and lightly traced the silver ring through his nipple. "Just the setting."

Lee's face exploded. "Naruto!"

"I'm just messing with you, bushy brow. Re-_lax!"_ Naruto took a running leap onto the bed and bounced onto his back. He rolled around a few times and tossed the blankets back. Then he sat up and crossed his arms. "Well? Come on!"

Lee stood there awkwardly for a moment before he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"In the bed, Lee."

Lee felt two arms grab him around his midriff and yank him backwards onto the bed. Naruto squirmed out from under him and lightly punched him. "See? It ain't so bad."

Lee sat up a little and moved to one side of the bed. He reached down and pulled off his legwarmers, unhooking his new set of weights and laying them on the ground next to the bed. Then, he lay down with his upper body propped up against the headboard.

Naruto tossed the blankets carelessly over both of them and peered up at Lee with bright blue eyes. "Y'know, Lee, you're awesome."

"Thank you."

"No, seriously. You're awesome. I am totally making you breakfast tomorrow."

Lee smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. That really will not be necessary, though-"

"No. I am totally making you breakfast tomorrow," Naruto turned over and curled up under the blankets. "Naked!"

Lee blushed a violent red and did not reply.


	7. Missions

_878... 879... 880..._

Lee grunted quietly as he pushed the bar back up. His muscles strained to get that weight up, tightening and screaming down his arms and across his chest. Sweat beaded across his body and slid down taut skin. His breathing was hard, his eyes were narrow and his entire body was dedicated to reaching that thousandth mark.

_892... 893... 894..._

He had to make it. Gai-sensei had locked these weights on so Lee would not add more. However, he had promised once Lee could say he had pressed a thousand, he would turn over the key again. Lee wanted that key. He wanted more. He needed it.

_897... 898... 899..._

He had to get his body back into shape. He had to meet his old standard and then he had to surpass it. He would not ever get anywhere being limited like this. He had to get that key back. He had to get better, get stronger and he had to do it fast.

_906... 907... 908..._

Lee stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He kept the bar just off his chest and panted softly. He could do this. He had pressed nine hundred. What was a hundred more? He pushed hard back up, straining to get that first lift.

_909... 910... 911..._

Lee knew he was supposed to be taking it easy this morning. He had a mission and he was going to be on his feet until nightfall, possibly even carrying a client some of the way. He had to rest, but this time was not to be wasted. He was not just fighting time and months of inactivity. He was fighting a seal that was sapping his strength. He had to work otherwise it would get him killed.

_920... 921... 922..._

Gai-sensei had skipped over the details of the mission, summarizing it as a simple bodyguard mission for a high-class official from the Land of the Waterfall. He had said that the man was old and fragile, concerned about rumors of a bandit gang terrorizing the roadways and desiring the comfort of knowing he was protected.

_935... 936... 937..._

The mission was doomed to be uneventful and routine, as most bodyguard missions (for genin, at least) were. Lee hoped he would be able to find time to pull Neji aside and pick up where he left off the night before. It would not be the setting he had intended, but he had to do it or he would end up 'weaseling out of it'.

_949... 950... 951..._

He would do it, too. Lee could not stand to upset Neji. Neji did not see things like everyone else and it made life very troubling. Lee hated adding to that trouble.

_968... 969... 970..._

Lee's train of thought was viciously interrupted as his muscles began to protest loudly. Sharp, burning pain shot through his upper body and his arms shook as he pushed harder, pushed to get to that mark. He had to make it. He was so close he could almost feel the key in his hand.

_984... 985... 986..._

Only a few more. Only a few more…

_990... 991... 992..._

Lee could not help, but grin triumphantly as he hit the last ten and began counting down backwards.

_6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

"Need a spotter, bushy brow?"

Lee opened his eyes and for a brief moment, his entire field of vision was filled with Naruto's penis.

There was a loud _clang! _as the weights came crashing down onto his chest. The breath exploded from his lungs and he gasped, scrabbling to regain hold on the bar and push the weights back into their holder. Two hands grabbed the bar and tried to lift it, but only succeeded in steadying it enough so that Lee could seize the bar and push up with one final press.

He sat up quickly and fought to catch his breath. His face was burning and he was trying _very_ hard not to turn around. Still, the image was now new in his brain.

"Sorry, bushy brow," Naruto set both hands on Lee's shoulders. "Didn't think I'd scare ya that bad."

"N-naruto-kun, are you… are you seriously…?"

"Yeah. I'm makin' you breakfast!"

"B-b… Naruto-kun, please!"

"Oh, come on…"

Lee jumped violently as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body against Lee's back.

Naruto began lightly rubbing against him. "I wanna…"

"Please do not do that!"

"Oh, psh!" Naruto hopped off the bench and headed towards the kitchen. "You like it."

Lee leapt of the bench and ran to his room. He located and grabbed all of Naruto's clothing before running back. He entered to find Naruto searching through his cabinets. Blushing, he kept his eyes firmly above his friend's waistline as he ran over and held out the bundle of clothes.

"Please! Put your clothes on!"

"Nope," Naruto set the kettle on the stove and turned it on. "I'm making you breakfast naked."

"But… but, what if Gai-sensei comes by?"

"He's gotta thing for youthful boys-"

Lee punched Naruto in the arm. "Do not even _joke_ like that!"

"Ow! Come on. I'm just kidding," Naruto walked over the refrigerator and started digging around until he came up with an egg carton. "Like fried eggs, bushy brow?"

"I like clothed young men!"

"You like 'em naked, too," Naruto located a pan and turned on the stove. "I should know."

"Naruto-kun, please! Humor me!"

"Look, bushy brow, let me lay this down for you," Naruto grabbed an egg and tapped it sharply against the side of the pan. It hissed onto the hot metal. He repeated it with three others "I've got this thing where I say I'm going to do something… and then I do it."

"I understand that, but… you cannot just walk around naked when I could have unexpected guests!"

"Sure I can. Your guests knock, right? I'll put on clothes when I hear 'em knocking. It ain't a big deal!" Naruto fished around in Lee's drawers. "Hey, you got a… what's it called…"

"Next drawer."

"Ah," Naruto pulled out a spatula and poked the egg absently. "So, how's life?"

Lee set Naruto's clothes down on the table and sat down. "It has been alright."

"What's the game plan for that mission?"

"You are jealous," Lee commented, crossing his arms across the table.

"Damn right I am! I wanna be on missions, too! It ain't right!" Naruto poked one of the eggs a little too hard and the yolk broke, spilling yellow across the pan. He stared at it for a moment before scrambling the rest of the eggs.

Lee laughed and he laid his head down on the table. "It is just a bodyguard mission, Naruto-kun. We are really just escorts."

"Still, it ain't fair. I mean, you were _dead _for five minutes. I just broke my wrist and you're _still_ on missions first-"

Naruto continued along the same lines of a well-practiced rant and Lee could not help but zone out. His eyes slowly slid around the kitchen for a moment, then fell shut. He sighed quietly.

"Bushy brow?"

Lee opened his eyes quickly and met bright, upside-down sapphire eyes. He jumped backwards with a sharp cry.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You tired, Lee?"

"What? No, no, I am alright. Just… you know. A little nervous."

"'Bout the mission?"

"I guess."

"Well, here," Naruto set a plate piled high with scrambled eggs and slightly burnt toast in front of him. "Eat this and suck it up."

"R-right… Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now, the clothes?"

"No."

"Right," Lee found his utensils and heard the water hiss on in the sink and the sharp sound of rising dishes. "You really do not have to wash those, Naruto-kun. I can handle t-"

"Lee, why is your front door always unl-"

Lee whirled around so fast he almost hit the table. The fork fell limply from his hand and clattered to the floor.

Neji stared at the scene before him with an expression that sufficiently described what he was thinking and how disturbing he found it. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, shook his head and took a seat next to Lee.

He and Lee exchanged glances through the corners of their eyes. Lee flushed a dark crimson and his forehead met his hands with a loud _thunk_ as the plates on the table jumped.

"Well this is awkward!" Naruto announced needlessly, picking up Lee's fork and tossing it into the sink. He set a new one next to Lee and put his hand on his hip. "Y'want breakfast, Neji?"

Neji kept his eyes pointed directly in front of him as he replied with a short, "No."

"Tea?"

"N-"

"Yes. He would."

"Whatever," Naruto fetched the drink and set it in front of Neji, who did not even look to acknowledge it was there. Then, the blonde boy sat down across from Lee and started eating himself. "So, whatcha doing here, Neji?"

"Nothing."

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "I promised to make Lee breakfast naked last night, if that's what you're wondering."

Neji's white eyes snapped over to Lee.

"I thought he was kidding!"

"Uh… huh…"

Breakfast went on along those lines for what seemed like an awkward eternity. Neji did not say much. He responded when spoken to, but other then that, he was quiet as usual. Oddly, Naruto was almost as silent as Neji was. Only Lee seemed to be talking to anyone and he divided his one-sided conversations between his lover and his friend, trying to instigate some sort of discussion. But, even as they finished breakfast and sat there for about ten minutes with Lee talking to himself, there was no conversation.

Finally, Lee sighed and took the plates from the table. "Alright, Naruto-kun. We are going to have to be going now otherwise we are going to be late."

"Don't worry 'bout it, bushy brow," Naruto replied. He stood up to take the plates from Lee. "I can clean up here. You go have fun on that mission that should have been mine."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Lee turned to Neji with a smile. "Ready, Neji-kun?"

"Yes," Neji stood up and pushed his chair in.

Naruto watched him from behind Lee's back, until for a brief moment their eyes met and sparks seemed to fly across the room. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little before he took a quick glance at Lee. Then, with a smirk, he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naruto nuzzled his neck and purred, "Bye, Lee."

_SMACK!_

_"Ow!_ What was that for?!"

"You know what that was for!"

Naruto pouted, rubbing his smarting cheek. "Just sayin' bye, jeez. Overreaction."

"Overreaction, indeed. I will see you soon, Naruto-kun," Lee walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his backpack from off the couch.

Neji turned to Naruto and glared.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and flicked him off.

"Come on, Neji-kun! Get with the program. We have to leave."

Neji's pale eyes went from the door and back to Naruto, who smugly wiggled his fingers at him. Neji glared at him for all it was worth and the kunai slid back into its holster. He turned sharply and met Lee at the door.

"Bye, Na-"

Neji pushed Lee out the door and slammed it behind him. He did not respond when Lee asked what was wrong, just kept walking as casually as ever. When they came to the street, Lee seemed to forget about it and tried to make small talk with Neji.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"About what?"

"Being on missions again. You must have been very bored, waiting for me to recover."

"Not as bored as one would think. It was more of a paid vacation."

"Oh. Well-"

"Have you been sleeping?"

Lee halted and gave Neji a questioning look. "Sleeping? What do you mean?"

"Sleeping at night. You look horrible."

"Well, _thanks._"

"I'm not kidding, Lee. It's under your eyes, in your face and in your posture. You haven't been sleeping."

"I have, too."

"What's troubling you at night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

Neji gave him a sideways glance that plainly said he was not buying it.

Lee sighed heavily. "Maybe a nightmare or two. It is really not that bad-"

"Not that bad. Hn…"

"You better not 'hn' me, Neji! I am sleeping just fine."

"What's in your nightmares?"

"What does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"Look, sometimes there _is_ nothing in my dreams. I just wake up frightened, like I just had one, but cannot remember it. Other times, they… vary."

"You know, night terrors are a sign that you aren't dealing with things the way you were conditioned to."

Lee stopped dead.

Neji kept going for a few steps before he realized that Lee was not going to follow him. He turned around and curved a thin eyebrow at him. "Lee?"

No response.

"Lee."

Lee shook his head, as if waking up from a trance. He looked disturbed. He blinked and looked around a little before shaking his head again and continuing to walk.

Neji watched him for a moment, then rolled his eyes and caught up. The rest of the trip to the Hokage's tower was taken in silence, as there was no conversation left to be had. Lee had dropped off into his own dimension and without him to instigate a conversation, Neji's natural quietness took over until Tenten met them outside the tower.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, running over as they approached the doors. "We were getting anxious. You guys are never late."

"I'm never late, Tenten."

"Yeah, yeah, you arrive exactly when you mean to. But, given three or four minutes, you would have been late by everyone else's watch. Come on. Gai-sensei's already up there."

The three climbed the stairway up to the waiting room, where they would find their sensei and their client. When they arrived, Gai-sensei let out a huge sigh of relief, as if he had made a _really_ bad promise for if they ended up being late. One of the Hokage's assistants started laughing, but quickly found something better to do under the quick, disapproving glance from a superior.

The jounin gave one final glare at the man before he cleared his throat and addressed the four ninja in front of him. "Team Gai?"

"Yosh!"

"Alright… well, you can leave once we find out what's taking your client so long. He went off to talk to someone and he hasn't been back for ab-"

The door slid open again and the entire room looked over to it. An old man, his dark hair streaked with the silver of age, hobbled in with a heavy sigh. "I am getting too old for these stairs."

Lee's mouth fell open and every expletive he knew came to his mind, only to die on his lips.

"Ah. Here he is. Shisu Toshiwakai."

The old man raised his hand to wave, but his dim eyes fell onto Lee and then grew wide. "Lee-kun!"

Lee felt every eye in the room fall on him and suddenly he wished Naruto _had_ received the mission. Naruto was a better liar. For lack of a better idea, Lee threw out his hands and cried, "Shisu-san!"

"What?" Tenten's word was simple, but it pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking.

Shisu hobbled over to the small group and looked Lee up and down a few times. "My, my… I thought you died."

Lee swallowed nervously and his eyes flickered to first his sensei, then to Tenten and finally to Neji. He forced a smile and a small laugh. "No, I am very much alive."

"There are rumors."

Lee caught Neji giving him a questioning look and tried to wave it off. "The rumors of my demise are… exaggerated."

"I should say. You look very healthy. Skinny, but healthy."

"I am just built that w-"

Tenten cleared her throat loudly. "A-_hem!_ Not to interrupt, but _how_ exactly do you two know each other?"

Shisu cast a glance at Lee. "You h-"

"Old mission!" Lee interrupted quickly. "Very old. Way back!"

"So we were there?"

"No… we had split up."

"Oh," Tenten and Gai exchanged glances and shrugged.

Lee sighed and caught Neji out of the corner of his eye shaking his head. Neji did not believe him. An explanation good enough for Tenten and Gai would never be enough for him. Lee swallowed nervously.

This was going to be a very long mission.


	8. The Black Book

Rock Lee sighed heavily and flopped down onto the sand. He leaned back against a flat rock and looked out across the water, highlighted by a sun falling low in the sky. It had taken over a week to cross the Leaf country and most of the Land of Waterfall. It was only going to be one more day before he could finally relax, as the port city that Shisu was destined to was no more then a few miles away.

Every day had been a test for Lee, though the only one Lee was really worried about was Neji. Tenten and Gai did not seem interested in how Lee and Shisu knew each other. They liked the old man. In fact, Shisu had officially bought Tenten with a new dagger and his agreements on hard work and youth put him on Gai's side as well. But, Neji was not satisfied. Neji was bent on discovering exactly how Shisu fit into Lee's life and Lee was working overtime to get in the way.

But, now he was on watch. Shisu had managed to keep the secret up until now. He assumed that a few hours would not loosen his tongue anymore.

"Oi, Lee."

Lee turned around and let out another sigh as Neji sauntered towards him.

The Hyuuga easily stepped up onto the flat rock and sat down. He crossed his legs and set his hands on his lap. His eyes drifted out across the water, but he did not say anything.

Lee stared at him for a moment. "Neji-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Did you want something?"

"No."

"Oh," Lee watched Neji's eyes grow distant, staring vacantly out across the water. His subtly troubled expression took on a slight intensity and his mouth tightened, as if his thoughts had become even more puzzling.

Lee could not help but wonder what Neji was seeing, as he often did. Neji saw so deeply into things that it was disturbing to watch him think sometimes. Sometimes, Lee would wish that he could see things like Neji did, to think on that same intense level. Other times- times like this one- when he saw Neji reduced to a troubled silence, Lee would be thankful that he did not.

But, that did not keep him from wondering.

"Neji-kun?"  
"Hn?"

"What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"What are you thinking?"

Neji sighed heavily and took another glance at the sea. He stared at it for a long time, as if searching for the words to explain his thoughts. Finally, he answered, "Nothing."

"Seriously?"

Neji turned his pale eyes sharply back to Lee. "Quit asking me questions."

"Sorry."

Neji nudged Lee's shoulder with his foot and climbed down off the rock. "I'll send Tenten over when dinner's ready."

"Alright."

Neji waved absently over his shoulder and he began his short walk back towards camp. The sand barely crunched under steps so light that no one even looked up from their duties when Neji came to the edge of camp. He paused and watched the activity for a moment. Tenten was sitting at the fire, poking it absently with a stick as Gai and Shisu had a spirited debate over what was better for the body, ginger or garlic.

Neji's eyes drifted straight to Shisu. The old man seemed content and harmless. He was nice. He was thoughtful. He was even prone to flattery, as Tenten had fallen for many times over the past week. On the outside, even to Neji's advanced eyes, he seemed like just a friendly old man who needed to get back home.

However, something in Neji's gut told him that Shisu knew Lee too well for a one-time encounter. Normally, Neji did not trust his gut like the rest of his team, but he knew there was something wrong with the perfect old man.

Neji cast a glance around at the rest of the camp, who still were completely unaware of him. He took a few steps backwards and circled around them, towards the tents set up a few feet away.

Locating his sensei's tent, where Shisu was lodged, Neji pushed back the tent flap and stepped inside. He took a quick glance behind him before letting it fall shut. He looked around the unusually organized tent and located Shisu's belongings. Neji stepped lightly over his sensei's things and crouched next to the simple backpack. It looked innocent enough, just a plain, well-loved brown backpack any old man could carry.

"Byakugan."

Clothing… a box containing a well-used calligraphy set… his pocket book…

Neji frowned and the veins disappeared back under his skin. He reached out and carefully unlatched the bag. He opened it up and withdrew a black book filled with dark pages with a light sheen on the edges. He turned it over a few times in his hands, but there was no title on it. He flipped it open to the first page, then to the second in search of the book's title. They were both blank. Neji slid his thumb near the center of the book and opened it again.

He physically lurched as if the book had snapped at him, causing the book to fall from his hands. He grabbed it quickly, flipping it back open. The blood rushed from his face and out of his hands, causing them to shake.

The pages were lined with photos and small captions of words. Each was clear and professional, graphic and all depicting…

Lee.

Neji's eyes flickered from one to another, to the narration, like some sick story. He flipped rapidly through the pages, each as horrible as the last. Partners changed, settings changed, but Lee did not. His expressions remained constant. Fearful, terror, miserable, exhaustion... They just repeated over and over, until it switched to pictures of Kiba, of Naruto, of all of them…

Neji shut the book with a _snap!_

Neji sat staring at the dark cover for what seemed like an eternity. He felt as if he had been electrocuted, as if someone had come up and punched him in the stomach with all their might. His mind was trying to process it, process how someone had managed to take one of Lee's worst fears and turn it into reality. Process how Lee had been acting, that _this _was why. Process that _this _is what happened; _this_ was what he had wanted to know so badly.

It was all so obvious now. It was as if Neji had found the information that explained everything. Lee's sudden shyness, his distance, his nervous behaviors, his closeness to Kiba and Naruto

His relationship to Shisu.

Neji began shaking.

_This_ was how Shisu knew Lee. Shisu knew him because _he_ had done this to him. _He_ had made Lee this way. It was _his_ fault. _He_ was responsible for _everything!_

Neji threw the book to the floor and got up. He threw back the tent flap and exited. His pale eyes snapped to the fireside, where he had last seen the old man. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"There you are, Neji. Gai has been looking for you."

Neji turned around sharply and his narrow, white eyes landed on Shisu. Neji stared at him, watching him approach without caution. His eyes saw the same old man that he had known for a week, the nice, harmless old man. But, in his mind, he only saw Shisu on top of Lee, frightening and torturing him for his own sick desires.

In his heart, he wanted to kill him.

Neji twisted and leapt like a tiger. He tackled the shrieking Shisu with enough force to send them both tumbling over the sand. Neji was the first up and slammed both hands into Shisu's thighs, sending sharp blasts of chakra to completely cripple him. Shisu's mouth opened to scream in agony, but Neji slammed his knee under Shisu's ribs and knocked the breath from him. His hand clamped over Shisu's throat like a vice and pushed his neck down into the sand.

Shisu gagged and gasped like a landed fish, his fragile hands scrabbling with Neji's. Blood seeped slowly from scratches on his wrinkled skin, skin that paled as he fought to breathe.

Neji watched him struggle, fury coursing through his veins like a poison. Somewhere, his rationality was trying to get his attention, to get him to stop before he did something he would regret. But, an inhuman rage roared in his ears, blinding him to everything except the vivid images of Lee and the knowledge that Shisu had done it. He pressed harder, shutting Shisu's airway completely.

"Don't bother," he snapped, digging his nails into Shisu's skin until blood beaded at his fingertips. "Screaming now will do you as much good as it did Lee."

Even as blue tinged his lips and his eyes grew dim, the look of horrified understanding fell into Shisu's face.

Neji drew back viciously and slammed his fist into Shisu's face with a sick _crack!_ Blood spurted from under his knuckles. He curved back for a second, deadlier strike.

There was a loud explosion and a harsh, metallic rattle. Heavy chains snapped around Neji's wrist and a lead weight hit his arm hard enough to make him flinch. The chain tightened for a second before an inhuman amount of strength jerked Neji's hand back and yanked him forcibly from the old man.

_"Neji!_" A huge hand grabbed Neji's shirt and shook him violently. Gai roared in his face, "What is wrong with you?!"

Neji seized Gai's wrist and sent a burst of shocking chakra into it, forcing him to let go. He leapt back to his feet, his cold eyes locked on the gasping, bloody figure attempting to crawl away.

A length of cold chain whirled around him and snapped tight, pinning his arms to his sides. A firm strength pulled hard on the chain, but Neji braced his feet against the sand and pulled back. He heard Tenten give a small cry and grunt with effort as she struggled to pull him back.

Then, Gai seized the chain connecting Tenten and Neji and with a single, mighty heave, brought Neji crashing back to the ground. In an instant, he had hooked an arm around Neji's neck and put him in an expert strangle hold, pressing against his enraged student's windpipe until he stopped struggling.

"Neji! _Neji!"_ Gai shook him a little. "Get a hold of yourself! What is _wrong _with you?"

Tenten let go of her kusarigama and ran forward. She dropped to her knees beside Shisu and tried to calm him while assessing the extent of the damage.

Neji snarled and tried to break his sensei's hold, but the stronger man only tightened it and pressed an immobilizing knee into the small of Neji's back.

"Neji!" snapped Gai angrily. "Stop this! Why are you acting this way?"

"He did it," Neji snarled, pulling at Gai's hold. "He did this!"

"What are you talking about, Neji?" cried Tenten angrily. "You injured his legs. You broke bones! What were you trying to do?!"

"Gai-sensei! _Gai-sensei!"_

The entire scene seemed to stop and turn as Lee came skidding across the sand. His eyes were wide and there was a kunai in his hand. He looked around at his team and at Shisu with horrified eyes. "Gai-sensei?!"

Neji twisted viciously in Gai's hold. "Tell them, Lee!"

Lee stared at him.

Gai repositioned his hold to make it stronger. "Neji-"  
_"Tell them!"_

Lee's eyes went from Neji to Shisu and back several times. He took a careful step back.

"Tell them!" snapped Neji angrily. "Tell them what he did to you!"

Silence.

Gai's hold loosened and Neji was able to free himself. He threw away Gai's arm and glared at Lee with all his might. He stood up, giving little notice to how Tenten bent protectively over Shisu. With a final glare at Lee, he swept back into the tent and grabbed the black book from where it lay. He brought it back out and tossed it at Lee's feet with a snap of his wrist, spitting, "Look at that, Lee. He's not even worth protecting!"

Lee's eyes fell down to the book, staring at it as if it were cursed. Slowly, under the eyes of his team and Shisu, Lee carefully lifted the first few pages. It quickly fell shut again when Lee's hand snapped back, as if he had been bitten.

Tenten leaned up away from Shisu. "L-lee?"

Lee did not hear her. His eyes went up and met Neji's, close to horrified tears. His eyes were wide, his chest was heaving, but he was unearthly silent. He picked up the book and stood up. He took another step back, shaking his head. Then, he turned sharply on his heel and fled.

Tenten looked quickly between Neji and Gai. "Wh-what's going on?"

Gai's eyes dragged themselves from where his student had disappeared and went past Tenten to Shisu. For a moment, both men just stared at each other. Slowly, Gai shook his head in disbelief.

"How… dare you."

Shisu adverted his eyes.

"How _dare you!_" Gai was up and grabbed Shisu by the front of his shirt, lifting him almost completely off the ground. Underneath his massive body, Shisu looked very small. Gai's eyes were filling with rage. "You came to our village after you did _this _to one of our _children?_ And you found the _nerve_ to ask us for _help?_ Where did you find the gall to look me in the eyes after you did something like this? How _dare you_ bring those filthy pictures along, carry them next to the boy you-"

Neji watched as Gai's voice failed him as he choked on something between a snarl and a sob. His knuckles were white and he was shaking. Neji waited. Gai's body seemed to be letting the rage build, piling it into the arm that was drawing back, tightening the muscles like the string of a bow to deliver one devastating, fatal blow that would end Shisu for good.

But, Gai's eyes flickered to Tenten, to Neji. His teeth ground, his face contorted and his arm pulled back one more inch. But, he lowered it, slowly as if it pained him. He let go of Shisu's shirt, letting him fall to the sand with a _thump!_ His body heaved, as if the hurt rage was still trying to take over.

Gai turned to his students. "Go. I don't care where, just go."

"G-gai-sensei, don't-"

"I'm not. We're bringing him back to Konoha and he'll see how kindly we take to his kind."

Tenten could not find anything else to say. She stepped back towards Neji and the two left the campsite, wandering back towards the fire. She looked around and set a trembling hand on Neji's arm. "Where's… where's Lee?"

"I don't know…"

"Neji-"

"What the hell am I supposed to say to him?!"

"I… I don't know, Neji. But, he loves you and you love him too, so… something should come to you. Just go find him."

Neji glared halfheartedly at her. He gave a quick scan with his Byakugan and it was not hard to find Lee. He glanced back at Tenten.

She gave him a weak, forced smile and a shaking thumbs-up.

Neji sighed and walked. Lee was not that far away. In fact, he had dutifully gone back to his post. But, what had been such a short walk before took hours now, as if he were walking in slow motion. Every second brought him closer to having to confront what had happened, what he had seen and what had happened to his lover. He did not want to. He wanted to turn back around, crawl into his sleeping bag and pretend he had dreamed the whole thing.

But, it was not going to happen. His feet brought him up to the rock against which Lee sat, thumbing silently through the book as if reliving what had happened. He did not even look up as Neji settled himself down next to him.

For what seemed to be a lifetime, they said nothing. The only thing that broke the silence was the hissing of the waves against the sand and the clicking of pages as they turned. Neji watched from the corner of his eye as each page went by. Every picture seemed to make their own memory, his imagination filling in what the pictures did not supply. It was as if he were watching Lee's bitter memories.

Then, Lee came to the end of the book and he shut it. There was more oppressive silence before he said quietly, "Well, there you have it."

Neji did not say anything, as he could not find something to say.

"This place was called the Bar, Neji-kun. Very simple, effective and discreet name. When I first got there, I met this man and he told me I was going to work for him. I tried, Neji, I tried, but he was stronger then I was and he had sealed me. He had threatened to condition me… us. I could not explain that to you, conditioning. It is… disturbing.

"But, I did. I worked for him. I remember my first client and I remember how frightened I was, but the rest is blurry. I do not even remember his name. I do not remember a lot of names, Neji-kun. Just… faces… and feelings. I did not go into training until after that. Then, for the rest of the year, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun and I… worked. They adapted better then I did. I was always… frightened. I could not perform as well as they did and they were more popular, but there were still many that my fear… turned on. Those were the people that frightened me the most.

"But, there were nice clients, Neji-kun. Shisu was one of them. He did not want to hurt me, like a lot of others did. He cared. I… I did not expect… him to have this…"

Neji watched Lee drift off. His eyes were distant and his body curled up, as if protecting itself. Neji moved a little closer, until he could feel the edges of Lee's body heat, and he waited for him to continue.

When he did, his voice was soft and shaky, "I… I was not there for the last… three months. I had gotten into trouble with two of my clients. They had given me alcohol and… you know. My master was… not impressed, but he was reasonable. He destroyed my papers and took me home, to live with him. The… the rest is blurry. I just know I escaped, went back for Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun and… yes…"

Neji stared at him for a moment. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I tried, but… I was hoping I would never get the chance."

Neji thought for a moment before he replied carefully, "It explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Neji took the book from Lee's lap and set it aside. He moved a little bit closer. "Honestly, I was questioning your fidelity."

Lee looked up as if Neji had insulted him. "What?! Neji-"

"You gave me a lot to work with. You were distant, didn't want to be around me anymore, wouldn't let me touch you and quite frankly, Naruto did nothing to help."

"Naruto-kun likes messing with me, he always has! You cannot take that seriously!"

"I know now. But, I didn't and… I didn't like it."

Lee stared at him for a moment. "I love you, Neji."

"I know."

"I… I am trying! I want to go back to how it was, but… every time-"

Neji placed a soft kiss on his cheek, effectively silencing him. When Lee turned to question him, Neji caught his eyes with his and held him there. "You know, Lee, I read somewhere that when things like this happen in the middle of relationships, it is better to start over."

"Start over?"

"From the beginning. Before the event ever happened. Before… the Bar happened. Before we happened."

"Before… You mean from the day we met?"

"I wouldn't go that far. From when we started dating."

"Oh… Alright," Lee seemed to perk up for a moment, but then his hand went to his neck. "But, Neji-kun, what about… what about my promise to you?"

"Hm?"

Lee unzipped the neck of his suit and lightly touched the broken in leather encircling his neck. "What about my slavery?"

Neji stared at him for a moment before he carefully reached out and ran his hands back along the collar. There was a small _snap!_ as Neji popped the safety latch. He took it off and held it for a moment. He ran his thumb along the shined studs. Then, he stood up casually, drew his arm back and threw the collar as hard as he could, as if he were aiming for the middle of the ocean. It hit the surface some ways out, dropping quickly out of existence.

Neji sat back down. Lee was staring at him and his hand was half-way to his neck, as if he was unused to the feeling of bare skin. "Neji-kun?"

"Lee, that was a stupid question from the beginning. We had not even gotten to the idea of sex before I asked you. It never would have worked then and it would not have worked now."

"But, Neji-kun-"

"Maybe someday, when all this is over, we'll try it again. When you're- we're- ready. "

Lee could not help but tilt his head a little. He watched Neji give him one of his rare, small smiles and turn those pretty white eyes back out into the ocean. He noticed that Neji had sat down very close to him, closer then before. He noticed Neji's hands were not carefully folded as usual, but rather on either side of him, slightly leaned back on.

Carefully, Lee set his hand next to Neji's and gently hooked his pinky over his.

He moved his eyes out to the ocean and tried not to look as Neji cast a curious glance at his hand. But, he felt a blush rising to his cheeks and when Neji turned his eyes back towards the water, Lee thought he saw a faint shadow of pink across his cheeks as well.

Then again, it might have been the light from a rapidly setting sun.


	9. Old Wounds

_Clang!_

The sound of the cell door slamming shut was a well-awaited sound, clear and satisfying as it rang across the gray hallways. Team Gai breathed a unified sigh. It had been a long, awkward trip back to Konoha, but well worth it to see the man they had come to hate be locked up for an estimated twenty-five years, a life sentence for one as old as Shisu. The number was low, but they were content with the fact that the Hokage would have increased it if the law could justify it.

Nevertheless, Neji was content with the fact that Shisu would soon start naming names and he could watch the men he had seen in that black book start filing in, to serve their sentences in a Konoha prison, where even murderers despised rapists. He took a glance through the cells. One man, with a red band tattooed across his upper arm, caught his eyes and gave him a death stare. Neji wondered briefly how long Shisu would last.

Suddenly, Tenten nudged him lightly and gestured over to Lee. He cast a glance at him. Lee was simply standing there, watching the guard lock the cell and explain a few miscellaneous things about prison life that had not already been covered. But, Neji got the point.

Tenten took Gai's arm and dragged her sensei down the hallway as if she assumed Neji was going to follow them. Then, Neji stepped back into the hallway just enough to see Lee and watched.

The guard finished his business and hooked the keys back onto his belt. He glanced at Lee, forced a small smile, and then walked off with his eyes cast down, as if he were personally ashamed for not preventing what had happened.

Lee watched him go before he turned back to Shisu. The old man looked up at him through blackened eyes and a plaster cast to heal the damage Neji had done to him. He stood up and went to the bars of the cell.

"Lee-kun… I am so sorry…"

Lee turned away from him.

"I understand that you are angry, Lee-kun-"

"I am not angry," Lee interrupted sharply. "I am hurt… and betrayed."

"Lee-kun, it is not like that-"

"Then how is it?"

"Lee-kun… Lee-kun, I love you."

"You said you loved Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun, as well. Especially Naruto-kun. What about him? You always had a soft spot for him. Did you love him as much as you say you do?"

"I love you all. You were kind, smart children who didn't deserve what life had given you-"

"If you believe that, how could you betray us? Why would you want to see us like that?" Lee cast a glance over his shoulder. "There was not a single picture in there taken when any of us were enjoying what was being done."

"To be fair, Lee-kun, those pictures were scarce with you-"

"Then why did you have _any?_ You can claim you love me all you want, Shisu-san, but your actions speak louder then your words and your actions say that you are no different then any of my other clients."

"Lee-kun, how can you say that? I was always kind to you-"

"Upfront. You were kind when you were with me. I cannot say that in private you are not the sadistic man you have turned out to be."

"Lee-kun, I am not like that. I love you. I love Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun. You three made it worth coming back, just to see you. When you escaped and took them with you, I missed you."

"So you bought pictures of other men torturing us. I see."

"Do not say it like that-"

"How am I supposed to say it?" Lee turned around and walked up to the bars. He stared into Shisu's old, dim eyes and said, "I never hated you, Shisu-san. You were kind to me where many others were not. You saw me as a person and cared about my well-being, or so you made it seem. I looked forward to your visits, because I could look forward to someone caring how what they did made me feel. But, now…"

Lee faltered for a moment, averting his eyes. He set his hands against the bars and gripped them tightly.

"Now… Now I can honestly tell you that I hate you, Shisu-san. Not just because you had that book, but because you made me believe that you actually cared about me."

"No… No, Lee-kun, I do! I care about you so much," Shisu reached between the bars and set a frail hand to Lee's cheek. "Child-"

Lee batted his hand away and pulled back from the bars. "I do not want to hear it. You have said enough."

"Lee-kun…"

"I will tell Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun what happened and where you are. I do not doubt that they will want to see you, if not just to say what I have said already."

"L-"

"Do not bother, Shisu-san. I am not going to forgive y-"

"Hey, bitch! Hey, is that you?"

Lee jumped violently and turned to face the voice from within the cells. His eyes flickered from cell to cell, but there were no familiar faces. Lee cast a glance at Shisu, who gave him one final pleading look. Lee turned from him and stepped down the hallway carefully, as if the floor was lined with traps. His eyes slid to each cell and all the men looked back at him with cold eyes until one gaze was colder and crueler then the others.

Lee could not help a small gasp and taking a quick step back.

The man laughed bitterly, his sunken eyes glittering maliciously over crude teardrop tattoos. "Well, well, well… it's been awhile, eh, bitch?"

"Kigen…"

"Y'look surprised t'see me."

"Not as much as you would think," Lee snapped. "It is fitting."

Kigen scoffed. "Still think yer all that, eh, slut? Y'haven't changed a bit. Still whimperin' and cowerin' soon as a man flashes his dick at ya?"

"Why are you here?"

"Caught dealing yer pictures. Got myself a life sentence fer possession wit' intent t'sell an' conspiracy fer kidnapping an' rape."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "So it was you. I should have known."

"Me what? Did yer family find out about y'bein' a sex toy? Y'girlfriend find out she was datin' a whore?"

"Watch your tongue."

Kigen laughed bitterly and spat at Lee's feet. "Yer right, bitch. What was I thinkin'? No woman would date ya an' any man that would touch ya is probably a bigger slut then you are."

Lee's hands clenched by his side. "Watch. Your. _Tongue._ Kigen."

"What are y'gonna do, _kid?_ Yer still the same coward y'always been. Y'can talk big, but we both know y'won't do anythin'."

"You would be surprised."

"Would I? Well, prove it, _slut._ Come over here an' make me eat my words. Go on, I dare ya."

Lee narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits and his entire body coiled like a spring, as if it were thinking on its own. "You are not worth it."

"Is that so? Am I not worth it, or can y'just not pull up the balls t'hit yer master?"

"You are not my master. You never were."

"I've got a few stories that say different, bitch."  
"Tell them to the other prisoners. I am sure they would love to hear how strong you were against sealed children."

"Y'd'think, wouldn't ya, y'little bitch?"

"You have said nothing about the Bar, have you, Kigen?"

Kigen laughed mockingly. "Betcha wish I had. No such _luck, bitch."_

"Lee!"

Lee turned around sharply to see Neji walking towards him.

"There you are," Neji grabbed Lee's arm. "Let's go, Lee. Gai-sensei wants to treat us to ramen before he tries to kill us during training."

"Neji-kun," Lee pulled his lover closer and hissed quietly, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough and I have had enough. Let's _go."_

"That yer friend, bitch?" Kigen scoffed loudly. "Ha! He's cute!"

Neji pulled on Lee's arm. "Ignore him and walk-"

"Bet they never would've taken yer ugly ass if they'd known they coulda had that, eh?"

Neji found a firmer grip on Lee's arm. "Lee. _Walk."_

"Shit, bet he woulda liked it, too. Looks like he's tight as hell-"

Lee lunged like a tiger. His arm twisted violently and Neji lost his grip on Lee's arm. He turned and grabbed for him again, missing Lee by just a hairsbreadth.

Lee seized Kigen's shirt and twisted it violently around his neck. He grabbed the bars and slam Kigen's face into the unforgiving metal. Small flakes of yellowed teeth showered the floor and a small line of blood dripped from the corner of Kigen's mouth. Lee pulled hard on the shirt, twisting it until Kigen gagged and scrabbled at his neck.

"Apologize."

Neji watched carefully as Lee's body heaved with anger. His entire being was tight and posed ready to kill or maim Kigen depending on his response.

Kigen smirked and spat blood across Lee's face.

Lee pushed him forcibly backwards before slamming him into the bars again. He watched Kigen visibly reel and jerked him back up as his knees caved in. He twisted the shirt even tighter, until Kigen could not even gasp for air. The dazed man struggled, but could not pull it together enough to free himself.

_"Lee!"_

A powerful hand grabbed his hand before he could strike again. A huge arm hooked around his chest and yanked him backwards. He clung to Kigen's shirt, intent on choking him if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Lee! Let go this _instant!"_ Gai firmly shook Lee a few times. "Let go!"

Gai managed to free Kigen's shirt and the sickly man fell to his hands and knees, gasping and gulping air in huge, greedy breaths. He rubbed his neck as he gave Lee a nasty glare. "Crazy son of a bitch-"

Lee surged against his sensei's arms, struggling violently to free himself. Gai lifted him straight off his feet and carried him quickly out of the hallway. "Neji! Come on, we are leaving _now."_

"You got _lucky, _Kigen!" Lee snapped viciously, struggling in his sensei's arms to glare at Kigen from over a powerful shoulder. "Next time there will _be_ no one and those bars will not be enough!"

"That is enough! Now hush!"

Gai carried Lee all the way into the guards' station, where Tenten was waiting for them. She made to run up to them, her mouth open to ask her many questions, but she quickly quailed back when she saw the disturbed look on her sensei's face. She held back and hooked up with Neji, putting him between her and Gai. She tugged lightly on his shirt.

Neji waved her questions away, silently assuring that he would fill her in later.


	10. Twists

Rock Lee tucked a kerchief in his pocket, having picked it up from Kiba's a few minutes ago. The incident with Shisu had not set well with Kiba or Naruto and Lee was trying to keep up with them the best he could. They had not believed him when he first told them, having to see it for themselves and then refusing to believe what he had possessed until they had seen that, too.

Then, they just were not the same. Their teams had seen them less and less everyday, so Lee made a point to see them after training every day since Shisu's arrival. It was hard for them to appreciate it, but they welcomed his company, as the majority of their teams did not know yet and those that did, the one that did, had not spoken more then four words at a time in days.

Lee was having problems of his own, as well. His attack on Kigen had given Gai good reason for concern and he had put Lee on a very intense set of exercises meant to deal with that kind of aggression. They were physically exhausting and only added to the intensity of his normal training, which had tired him before. However, he trusted his sensei to know what he was doing and that it was going to do him good in the long run.

Unfortunately, they took time and so did checking up on Kiba and Naruto. It had left little time for Neji, who he had not seen outside of training for two days. Neji had offered himself as a sparring partner for Lee's newer exercises, but Gai had very sternly refused him. So, today, Neji had told him that he would meet him at Lee's house later and, if Lee felt up to it, they would have their second first date. Lee was tired, but he was looking forward to it… and a shower.

Lee entered his apartment building and climbed the stairs, which seemed longer every day since Shisu's imprisonment. He walked down the hallway, fishing out his key. He opened his door and walked in, locking it behind him. "Neji-kun? Neji-kun!"

Lee walked into his living room. "Ne- Oh."

Neji had fallen asleep waiting for him, lying across the couch and wrapped in a dark green duvet.

Lee walked quietly across the living room and crouched down next to the couch. He tilted his head a little.

In slumber, Neji was peaceful and very handsome, like a prince fallen from his fairytale. His face seemed to be etched onto a single, smooth plate of pristine porcelain, by an artist who appreciated simplistic beauty. The light from the window caught and highlighted his neat, dark brown hair, giving it bands of smooth highlights. His entire body, even covered with a well-loved duvet, seemed to radiate the feeling of tasteful eroticism.

It had been a long time since Lee had watched his lover sleep. He had almost forgotten just how beautiful he was. A smile crept across Lee's lips and he whispered quietly, "Neji-kun… Neji…"

Lee took a deep breath before he slowly reached out and gently touched Neji's cheek. The skin was smooth under his calloused fingers, unmarred by time or battle. "Neji…"

When Neji did not respond, not even with a small twitch, Lee's smile faded. "Neji? Neji."

Lee moved his hand to Neji's shoulder and gently shook him. "Neji. Neji!"

Still, Neji did not respond. He did not move. He did not make a single sound. He remained as perfect as before.

Lee grabbed his shoulder and shook him harder, his voice growing steadily louder, more worried, until he was practically screaming, _"Neji! __**NEJI!"**_

"Don't yell, love. He is alright."

Lee whirled around. His eyes widened to an impossible extent and anything he had begun to say died on his lips.

Master David gave him a little smile. "Hello, Lee-kun."

Lee's mouth moved, but no words came out. He tried to stand up, but his legs could no longer support him. He hit the ground hard and slowly backed up until his back was pressed hard against the couch. His wide eyes never left the man standing in the doorway, never left the icy blue eyes staring at him from beneath a wave of sandy blonde hair.

Master David had finally come for him.

David stepped forward into the living room. "Lee-kun, don't be frightened-"

Lee could not move, even as he watched Master David cross the room in slow motion. His body trembled and would not respond, even as his brain screamed for him to move. Conscious thought had been taken over by a single, frightening reality.

He was going back.

"Lee-kun," A hand set itself on Lee's head.

Lee cried out sharply and swatted Master David's hand away. His body moved on its own, sending a vicious kick sweeping under Master David's feet. He was no longer in control. He leapt to his feet and sent a barrage of punches toward his former master. None landed, but his leg lashed out with a powerful twist to Master David's side.

_SMACK!_

Master David blocked the kick with his arm, wincing sharply. He grabbed Lee's shin in one hand and forcibly pushed it away. Before Lee could right himself, Master David dodged to the right and released a small burst of chakra.

Lee moved rapidly to avoid whatever Master David was planning. He twisted around and aimed a strike to his enemy's head, only to find that Master David was no longer there. Lee looked around quickly and froze with a small gasp.

In his desperation, Lee had forgotten that Neji was still in the room.

"Lee-kun, calm down," Master David set his hand on Neji's forehead.

Lee made a small lunge forward. "Do not touch him-!"

"Lower your voice."

"No! Do n-"

"Lee-kun. Listen to me. Lower your voice. Relax… and take a seat. I am not here to hurt you. I am not here to hurt your friend."

"Then do not threaten him!"

"I am afraid you've left me with little choice, love. Now, give me your word that you will sit down and listen to what I have to say to you… and I will let him go."

"I am not interested! You canno-"

"Lee-kun. This pertains to you. You will want to listen."

"No! I-" Lee's voice had taken a definite, pathetic pleading tone. His eyes went from Master David to his hand and back again. The last thing he wanted was to comply, to give his word and listen, but he had no idea what Master David was capable of anymore. He had backed himself into a very tight corner.

Lee put his hands up disarmingly. "Alright… fine. I will listen."

"Very nice," Master David's hand slid lightly from Neji's forehead. He took a few steps back from the couch and gestured toward it.

Lee darted over and moved protectively between Master David and Neji. He lightly felt Neji's cheek again, but still got no response. He glared at Master David. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, love. It is just a technique. Give him time. He will wake up."

Lee glared hard at him before he turned to try to wake Neji again, in which he made another tragic mistake.

He had turned his back on Master David.

A tight arm was thrown around Lee's chest, bringing him back hard against Master David's chest. He struggled, but the man only held him tighter.

"Hold still, love."

The breath was knocked from Lee's lungs as a curled hand slammed into his abdomen. Ice exploded in his stomach and shot through his body, as if his blood were freezing in his veins. Memories came rushing back, playing back in rapid fast forward behind his eyes. Clients, slaves, names all went speeding past, making him dizzy and his eyes ache.

He was not released as his legs froze and collapsed, but lowered carefully to the ground. Slowly, when the memories had all come back, the ice thawed and became a gentle, warming sensation throughout his body, pulsing softly and familiarly.

Lee panted hard as he turned to glare at Master David. "You..."

"Don't be angry about the harsh treatment, love. I've been meaning to remove your seal for quite some time now, but I am afraid that you would not have trusted me enough to let me do it voluntarily."

Lee hugged his abdomen with one arm, still gasping for breath. He did not bother to reply to that.

Master David took a seat on the coffee table, crossing his legs meaningfully and setting his hands on his lap. "Now then… about my reasons."

"Just say it and go," Lee snapped.

"It is not so simple, love. You see, I have come here with a proposition for you."

"I am not… coming back."

"Heaven's no, Lee-kun. I would never want you to come back to the Bar. Perhaps back home, yes, but never back to work. No, Lee-kun, I have come for something much more… difficult."

Master David took a sling-style briefcase from his back and set it next to him. He clicked it open and pulled out a manila folder. He showed it to Lee. On the cover, in both his illegible foreign script and in Japanese, it read:

"Project… Oblivion?"

"Yes. That is what I have called my plan to destroy the Bar."

"Destroy the Bar?"

"Yes, love. I plan to destroy it at the foundations-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Lee interrupted quickly, pulling himself up weakly. He took a seat in the small curve of Neji's body, setting his hand protectively on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Lee-kun, despite what you have seen, I never wanted to inherit the Bar. I never meant to work there or lead it. But, when my father died and left it to me, I only had two choices. To take over the Bar and run it as I saw fit or to sign it over to my father's only business partner."

"Who is…?"

"Orochimaru."

Lee jerked visibly, as if the name had turned into a snake and lunged at him.

"He had been looking forward to me turning the Bar over to him, as well, and had his own plans for it. You had the misfortune of meeting him intimately, love. You know how he would have had the place run."

Lee was well aware that he was now trembling, but he clenched his fists and muscles hard. "So…?"

"This is why I cannot just shut down the Bar, love. It would require me to turn it over in full to Orochimaru and I am not willing to do that to my slaves."

"Then tell him you are not going to use slavery anymore."

"Impossible. Slavery is my business, as much as I dislike it," Master David reached into his briefcase and pulled out a thick stack of paper held together with a heavy binder clip. He flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

"It has been written in my father's and now my contract that should the majority of my clients feel that I am unfit to run the Bar anymore, Orochimaru can and will take over without warning. I came very close to having that coup on my hands by passing rules to protect my slaves from excessive harm and again after the fiasco _you_ caused, love. Announcing that I would no longer be providing slaves would cause my immediate termination and Orochimaru would start that night to destroy what I have created."

"So… what are you going to do?"

"Destroy it. I am going to tear down my business until it is cutting into Orochimaru's profits and he loses interest."

"Profit?"

"Fifty percent of all income, in addition to the virginity of any and all slaves that he brings in, are what he considers 'profit', as well as the right to hover over my shoulder during all that I do," Master David sighed heavily. "That is what happened with you, Lee-kun."

"Wh… wait, what exactly does he do?"

"His Black Officers bring in new slaves whenever age or injury befalls one of mine and hires most of the guards. His business partners also frequent the Bar and, when he has time, he stops in himself to see that everything is in place."

"Black Officers…"

"Yes. I dislike them with a great intensity, but they have been trained not to harm the slaves they bring in and I can appreciate that."

"They are not so particular about bringing them back."

"No... they aren't. They had been instructed to bring you back dead or alive, just so long as you didn't get away. This is why I did what I did to you, Lee-kun."

"You tried to kill me."

"I knew you were going to be alright, Lee-kun, once you fell. I had stayed and made sure that you fell right, so that it would not kill you, and waited until you came back up before leaving."

"What about Neji? He almost drowned trying to save me."

"Gai had him."

"What if that line had b- wait. How do you know Gai-sensei?"

"It was in your file, love."

Lee stared at him for a moment before he asked quietly, "Why are you telling me this? Why are you here?"

Master David set the contract back in the briefcase and flipped open the manila folder. "This plan is quite complicated and I am afraid I cannot do this alone-"

"No!"

"Lee-kun-"

"I am not doing it."

"You said you would listen."

"I do not care. Find someone else. I am trying to forget about the Bar and I am not interested in going back, even if it is to destroy it."

"I am sorry, love, but there is no one else that can perform this. Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun-"

"Do not get them involved!"

Master David sighed. "I didn't plan to, love. Listen. For my plan to work, I need someone who would seem the type to come back for revenge-"

"I do not want revenge. I want to forget."

"Love, you cannot just forget. You know you can't. You wanted to take the other slaves with you, but they wouldn't go. Until the Bar is destroyed, there will inevitably be more of them. The Black Officers have not returned yet with a new set to replace you, but there is no doubt that they will be your age. If I cannot enlist your help, they are going to be trapped."

His words made Lee's heart hurt, but Lee was well-aware of what he was trying to do. He was not going to be pulled in by sob stories. "No. I do not want to do it."

"Lee-kun-"

"Just go!"

Master David sighed heavily. "Love-"

"Stop _calling me that!_ I already said I was not interested! I am not going to do it. I am not going to help you! Just get out!"

Master David was quiet for a moment, his icy blue eyes watching Lee as if he were searching for a crack in his resolve. Finally, he raised his hands in defeat. "As you wish, love. I tried. But, I am afraid this is really the only way and I cannot stress enough what your decision means."

"Stop with your sob stories. Just go."

"L-"

_"Now!"_

Lee could feel Master David's icy eyes boring into him, but he tried his best to meet his eyes intently. He was shaking so badly, it was difficult to keep his voice level and his hands still as he engaged his former master in a staring contest.

Finally, Master David spoke again, in the quiet, calm tone he always had. "Lee-kun, listen to me. I understand that you have no desire to return, regardless of the purpose and I will accept that. I will devise a new plan. When the time comes and the Bar is destroyed, I will contact you again-"

"I do not want to ever hear from you."

Master David sighed heavily. "As you wish. If you change your mind or grow curious, you know where to find me."

"I doubt-"

"Mm…"

Lee quickly turned as Neji shifted next to him, turning lazily onto his back and sighing peacefully.

"I will see myself out," Master David closed his briefcase and slung it onto his back. He waved as he turned to the door. _"Auf wiedersehen,_ love, _bis zum nächstes mal."_

Lee turned away from him. As the footsteps tapped softly towards the door, Lee took a quick glance between Neji and his Master's back.

"Wait!"

Master David turned back with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

Lee drew back his hand, the words failing him for a moment. Then, quietly, he asked, "Sophie-chan… Mariam-san…"

Master David chuckled lightly. "Mariam is doing just fine for a woman of her age. Sophie has changed though. You should visit-"

Neji shifted again, pushing the blanket off his chest and stretching sleepily. One hand reached up and lazily rubbed his eyes. His eyes flickered open and he blinked owlishly as if merely waking up from a dream. Tired eyes slid over to Lee and met his. Neji smiled a little and closed his eyes again.

Lee sighed quietly.

Neji's eyes snapped back open and he sat up violently. He grabbed Lee and shoved him aside, looking around frantically. His pale eyes landed directly on Master David.

Recognition rushed across Neji's face, followed quickly by murderous intent.

_"Neji, no!"_ Lee grabbed Neji as he sprung from the couch, dragging him back and pinning his arms to his sides.

Neji struggled violently. "Lee, are you _crazy?_ This is your _kidnapper!_"

"He is _leaving!"_

"Like hell he is!" Neji twisted his arms and grabbed Lee's forearms.

Lee cried out sharply at the bite of chakra, loosening his hold for a brief second.

Neji slipped from his arms like a snake and lunged with an impossible speed. He darted around Master David to block his escape route. Chakra flared in his hands and he twisted his body around to slam deadly strikes into Master David's heart and liver. But, as his hand made contact in a killing blow, an explosion of powerful chakra erupted from Master David's abdomen and chest, overwhelming Neji's precise blows.

Neji was forced back, the sting of foreign chakra rushing up his arms and producing a sharp, numb sensation. His angry, pale eyes narrowed and the veins pressed against the sides of his face, giving him a fierce mask.

Master David took a few careful steps back. "I do not want to fight you, Neji-kun."

Neji shifted into a familiar, daunting stance.

_"Neji, no!"_ Lee lunged and pushed Neji hard out of his stance, feeling the small shock of pent up chakra bursting against his body. "He is not here to take me back!"

Neji turned on him with furious eyes. "You _are_ crazy!"

Suddenly, the door exploded off its hinges and something like a dark green juggernaut came hurtling in the door. The beast came to a skidding halt and wide, panicked eyes took in the scene.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! Neji! Wh-" But Gai's eyes fell on Master David and the question died on his lips. The raging beast became very still, very quiet, and the room followed suit.

Time seemed to stand still…

"Gai-kun," Master David's voice was sweet and friendly, as if he were speaking to an old comrade. "It has been awhile."

Gai stood there, silent and unmoving. Then, his expression violently changed. His face contorted like some wild animal's, his entire body bulged with fury and something between a roar and a snarl came ripping from his throat.

__Lee screamed as Gai tackled Master David with bone-crushing force, slamming him into the ground hard enough to splinter some of the floorboards. "_No!"_

Gai pinned the struggling man beneath him by the throat and turned quickly on his students. "Neji! Take Lee and go!"

"No! Gai-sensei, stop! He is n-!"

_"Neji!"_

Lee yelped as Neji yanked him off balance and took off at a full run. Neji dragged him down the stairs, down the hallways and out of the building where the battle was raging, towards what he assumed was safety.

When Lee dared to look back, he saw glass shatter from his window and fall to the streets below. "Neji! They are going to kill each other!"

"Gai-sensei will be fine. Just move. We've got to find Kiba and Naruto before someone else does."


	11. Heroes

"What are we going to do?"

Tenten stood up and wiped wire grease on her pant legs, looking around at her group of unexpected company. "We're going to stay here until Gai-sensei comes back."

Kiba looked around doubtfully. "Won't he get caught in… this?"

Tenten cast a glance around at the many traps she was setting in front of and around every possible entrance to her home. "Maybe… He'll knock!"

"Gai-sensei is getting senile."

When Lee did not turn around and punch him, Neji turned to him. "Lee."

Lee looked up sharply. "Huh?"

Naruto stood up and began pacing. "Ugh! We can't just sit here and wait! David's fuckin' _in our village!_ We gotta get him while he's on _our_ turf!"

"Sit down, Naruto! No one's going anywhere. The main concern is keeping you three-" Tenten made a sweeping motion of her finger at Naruto, Kiba and Lee. "-out of sight so he isn't tempted to finish what he started!"

"He'll just take someone else!" Naruto turned and tried to rally support from Lee and Kiba. "C'mon! He's here for something and if he can't find it, he ain't just gonna leave empty-handed!"

"He let Lee slip through his fingers, so obviously he is not too intent on bringing you back," Neji sat back against the wall and shook his head. "-And he wasn't here to kill you."

Naruto scoffed loudly. "Then what the hell was he here for?!"

There was a small pause before every eye in the room turned to Lee.

Lee looked around at the shinobi gathered in the small living room. He shook his head. "I am not sure anymore."

"What d'y'mean?" Kiba sat forward in his chair. Akamaru whined a little and found a spot in Kiba's lap closer to his master. "What'd he say?"

"Just… nonsense…"

"You didn't think it was nonsense when you were trying to protect him, Lee."

Lee turned and shot Neji a nasty glare.

"You _protected him?_" Naruto marched over and punched Lee in the shoulder. "What the fuck for?!"

"He wasn't there to take me back and he was about to leave peacefully!"

"You were going to let him _leave?!"_ Naruto cried out in frustration. "Why? That was your chance to get him! You could've ended all this!"

"No, I could not have. The Bar would go on without him."

"How d'y'know, Lee?" Kiba asked. "If David goes down, the Bar's gonna go wit' 'im."

"He told me so…"

"And you _believed him?_ God, bushy brow-"

"Shut up, loser! I wanna hear this!" Kiba sat on the edge of his chair and Akamaru scrambled to avoid falling off his lap. "What d'y'mean, he told y'so?"

Lee sighed heavily and glanced at Neji and Tenten, who were now listening quite intensely as well. "He told me he wanted to destroy the Bar."

"Destroy the Bar? How lame of an exc-"

"Shut _up!"_ Akamaru barked angrily in agreement. Kiba turned back to Lee. "Why?"

"He said he inherited it unwillingly from his father and that the only reason he has not quit is because it would mean turning it over in full to O…" Lee stopped for a moment, as if the word was burning him. He took a deep breath before he continued. "O-orochimaru, his… business partner."

"Wait a sec, ain't that the guy… yer…"

"Yes. It was part of the deal."

"Damn…"

"What the hell kinda sob story is that?!" snapped Naruto, looking bitterly between Lee and Kiba. "Y'don't believe that, do ya? Ooh, my father gave me the Bar, but I don't want it even if I am making a fuckin' fortune off it! C'mon, how stupid are you?!"

"It is kind of far-fetched, Lee…" Tenten put in softly. "I may not know exactly what happened, but it sounds like this guy is playing you."

"Maybe he is. But, he sounded as if he was being honest."

"He can sound honest, but he's not," Neji said plainly, as if he were stating an unarguable truth. "He was acting, Lee. He obviously knows you very well. He knew you'd feel sorry for him and then go back willingly."

"I know him pretty well, as well, Neji-kun…"

"Not well enough!" snapped Naruto angrily. He poked Lee hard in the shoulder. "Suck it up, bushy brow. David ain't your friend! He's just a sick, twisted son of a bitch and you let him _go!"_

Lee jumped to his feet and shoved Naruto away from him. "I swear-!"

_"Hey!"_ Tenten boldly stepped between the two shinobi and pushed them apart. "Calm the heck down! You're both worried for yourselves and others and that's damn fine and dandy, but quit taking it out on each other! Now sit down, both of you!"

Naruto and Lee's eyes met for a brief moment, a battle of opposing choices and mixed feelings. Finally, Lee averted his eyes. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, well… sorry…" Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. "Y'think Gai got him?"

"No doubt," Tenten said proudly, as if the task were her personal accomplishment. "Gai-sensei wouldn't let his precious Lee's abductor squirm through his fingers!"

"I don't know, Tenten," Neji commented cynically. "I've fought David and his fighting style… is frighteningly familiar."

Tenten tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Neji shook his head, as if he were confused. "I am not really sure, Tenten, but David has displayed advanced taijutsu and aspects of the Gentle Fist and… it is disturbing. I think he's a match for Gai."

Lee stood up quickly. "I am going to go find Gai-sensei."

"Oh, c'mon, he didn't mean it like that!" Tenten ran up and blocked Lee's path. "He's just saying David's going to put up a good fight, not that Gai's going to lose! Right, Neji?"

Neji shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Way t'back me up, _Neji._"

Lee stepped around Tenten. "I know Gai-sensei has not lost, but… I just want to talk to him."

"Not wit'out someone, y'ain't!" Kiba got up and Akamaru jumped to the floor. "David's lackeys are probably all over t'place. Y'can't go by yerself."

"Kiba-kun, I will be fine. He removed my seal. I am at full strength again."

"What?!" Naruto darted over with wild eyes. "He removed your _seal? _Not cool, man! I would kill for that! I am so sick of taijutsu!"

"This is why I want to talk to Gai-sensei. Now-"

"Lee, I don't care how strong you think you are," Tenten interrupted. "You can't go out by yourself. You may not come back and… well, I don't wanna go through this again. If you don't want to take me, take Neji."

"Damn, I'll go," offered Naruto loudly. "I wanna see what Gai knows, too."

"Y'ain't goin', idiot," snapped Kiba. "David's after you, too!"

"I do not want any of you going. I will go by myself and I will come back later, if the issue has not been resolved already," Lee stepped over Tenten's unfinished trap and went to the front door. He unlatched the paper seals and pushed it open. "I will see you all later."

"Yeah, you damn well better. I don't wanna have to go fetch you!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Lee, get ba-"

Lee shut the door, cutting off Tenten's threat. He sighed heavily and turned down the hallway.

"Lee. Wait."

"Neji-kun, go back inside."

Neji closed the door behind him and walked up next to Lee. "You are being ridiculous."

"So?"

"You need someone to go with you."

"No, I do not. Especially not you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Neji…"

Neji arched a thin eyebrow.

Lee sighed and turned away from him. "Neji, if Master David got you, I would never be able to live with myself."

"I escaped the selection before."

Lee turned back and gently narrowed his eyes. "Do not tempt him."

"Lee, why are you being like this?"

"I do not want what happened to me to happen to you. Or Tenten-chan."

"Then why don't you wait? Gai will come looking for us soon enough and if he hasn't yet, then why do you think it is safe to look for him?"

"I do not know, Neji-kun, but this is very important and if I am going down, you are not coming with me."

For a moment, Neji did not reply to him. He simply stood there in the empty hallway and stared at Lee with his infinite white eyes, looking straight into him to an unreal depth.

"Fine."

"Neji, I- wait, what?"

"If you know what you're doing, fine. But, if you get caught again, you better hope he kills you."

Neji's joke went straight over Lee's head and Lee ignored it completely as it flew off. He just stared.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "L- Mm!"

Lee pressed his lips quickly against Neji's, as if he were afraid he would lose his nerve. At first, it was quick and frightened, but then Lee's hand touched Neji's cheek, pressing his fingers softly against his skin and tucking his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

The kiss became softer, as if Lee were remembering how it was done.

Yet, all too soon, it was over. Lee drew back carefully, only to come back and give Neji a tight hug. "Love you, Neji…"

Neji tried to murmur something back, but nothing came out. He felt Lee kiss his cheek and then his arms slide from his neck and even watched as Lee darted down the hallway, out towards the threat of recapture, but yet the words eluded him. In fact, he stood there dumbly for a while, watching the empty hallway.

Finally, an intoxicated smile crossed his face and he leaned carefully against the wall.

-----

When Lee arrived at his apartment, the door was still ajar, the hinges bent from the explosive power of his sensei's shoulder. He pushed the door open and it creaked miserably. He stepped inside carefully, one hand inching towards his kunai holster. He entered the living room and stopped in the doorway.

The room was a mess. The floorboards had been splintered in several places, many of his windows had spider webs across their surfaces and one had been smashed completely. There were several holes in the walls in the perfect outline of his sensei's fist. Almost all his furniture had been overturned, though only a small table had been broken, one that had been hated anyway. His gym equipment was unharmed, but tossed around willy-nilly. Small smears of blood could be seen around the room, but they were almost insignificant.

Among it all, Maito Gai sat on the side of Lee's overturned couch, his head resting tiredly in one hand.

Lee looked around, but saw no sign of Master David. He stepped inside, watching his steps carefully as he made his way to his teacher. "Gai-sensei?"

Gai looked up. He looked exhausted, as if he had fought for days. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei-"

"You should be hiding! Where's Neji? He was-"

"He is fine. He is with Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun."

"Why are you not with them?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You should have waited. It is not safe for you…"

"Where is Master David?"

_"David_ is gone. He's not going to show his face here again. I've made sure of it."

Lee could not help but draw back a little. His voice wavered as he asked quietly, "What did you do?"

Gai sighed heavily. "Not enough."

Gai moved over a little and gestured for Lee to sit down. "What did you need?"

Lee sat down cautiously and took a glance around.

"I am sorry about your house, Lee. We will work on it."

"No, no! It is fine. I understand, but…" Lee looked around again as if the right words were hiding among the wreckage. He struggled for a moment before he asked quietly, "G-gai-sensei… how do you know Master David?"

Gai averted his eyes and seemed to lose his usual way with words.

Lee watched him silently. His face grew troubled and his eye glazed over, as if he had dropped off into his own memories. Lee noted how his jaw clenched and his muscles bulged like he was about to hit something. But, over it all, Gai looked very… sad.

"Lee, it is a very long story."

"I… have time."

Gai cast a glance at him from the corner of his eye before moving it away from him again, back off into space, towards the past. "Have I told you the story of how I graduated the Academy, Lee?"

"Yes. You had absolutely no talent, but through hard work and training you managed to graduate and become one of the top shinobi in the village." Lee could not help but beamed a little. "As I will!"

"That's all I've said?"

"Yes. Why?"

Gai pressed his lips together tightly for a moment before he said, "David is not as old as he looks."

"I know."

"He is only thirty-nine."

Lee tilted his head a little. "So?"

"How old am I, Lee?"

"Twenty-one!"

Gai coughed lightly. "Er… No. In reality."

Lee stared at him.

"Twenty-eight, Lee…"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh…" Lee was quiet for a moment. He still did not understand where his sensei was going with this. With nothing else to say, Lee opted for another: "So?"

Gai sighed heavily. "What I am getting at is… Lee, I had only been in the Academy for a few months when David arrived."

Lee visibly recoiled. "Wh-what?! Arrived where?!"

"At the Academy. He was going to be trained to be a Konoha shinobi."

Lee stared at him with unbelieving blank eyes. "K… Master David?!"

"Yes. He entered a few classes above mine and it was obvious he was a foreigner from day one. He spoke no Japanese whatsoever. He was branded a failure as soon as he walked through the doors."

"Like you?"

"Yes. But, he had not been brought to our village out of pity and he made it blatantly obvious. He learned so quickly... He took and passed the graduation exam the same year he had entered, and he did it without ever learning genjutsu."

"With… out genjutsu?"

"Yes," Gai sighed so heavily that Lee thought for a moment that his life had slid from his mouth. "I had watched him carefully that year and had been there to watch his graduation. I was… inspired. So, I befriended him, found out his secret to success."

"Talent?"

"Of course he had talent, but I had watched him everyday after class putting blood, sweat and tears into finding it and I admired him for it. I wanted to be him…"

"So… Master David was… your Gai-sensei?"  
"In a way, I guess. David came back to the Academy whenever he had a chance and we trained together. We remained friends even after I had graduated a year later. But, by that point, David had gone down a path I couldn't follow him on."

"What path was that?"

"Medicine. He was meant to be a medical ninja. He could focus chakra to any point in his body before most his class knew how to create it. There was even a rumor that the medical squad had a uniform waiting for him before he even graduated."

"And… you still focused on taijutsu."

Gai nodded quietly. "By the time I had become a chuunin, he was already proclaimed one of the best medical ninja the village had ever produced. I still admired him, even though I was becoming well-known myself."

"So, what happened between you?"

Gai's face became very hard. "He showed his real colors."

"What do you mean?"

Gai took a deep breath, as if he were trying to calm himself. "The day I received the news I had been promoted, David was one of the first people I wanted to tell about it. As it turned out, I wasn't the only one with a surprise."

When Gai did not go on, Lee pressed him like a child listening to a story. "What, what?!"

"David tried to enslave me."

Lee recoiled as if Gai had just shot him. "Wh… what?!"

"He had bought the collar and everything. He had tried to romanticize it, like it was some sort of treasured moment. But, it wasn't and I knew it."

Lee was well aware that he was shaking and it showed in his voice. "What did you do?"

"I attacked him. I remember giving him the injury that turned into the scar on his face," Gai sighed heavily. "I was so angry at him. I never wanted to speak to him again and I didn't. A few months later, he abandoned the village, taking with him valuable and classified medical journals containing some of Konoha's most prized techniques and knowledge."

Gai turned to Lee with cold eyes. "I am not surprised to know that he was the one that did this to you. I should have expected something like this from him."

"So… Master David… loved you?"

Gai scoffed loudly. "Loved! No. Slavery isn't designed to be love. What he wanted from me was sheer sexuality. I wanted nothing to do with it."

Lee went very quiet, thinking back to a night well over a year ago, when his lover had presented him with his collar and how proud Lee had felt to be wearing it. How protective he had become of it, how he had felt traitorous wearing another, how he had retrieved and traded an extravagant lifestyle for it. Suddenly, Lee felt very sick.

Gai set a powerful hand on Lee's head and gently ruffled his hair. "But, you don't have to worry about it, Lee. That was a long time ago. You'll never have to deal with him again. Trust me."

Lee smiled and nodded, but he was unsure of whether he did or not. He was unsure of many things.

Gai stood up and the two of them went to Tenten's apartment together. Lee remembered to knock and the door flew open to reveal a very relieved Tenten. She ran over, smacked Lee upside the head and then hugged him. Kiba and Naruto surged forward to find details from Gai. But, from over Tenten's shoulder, Lee saw Neji lightly place his hand on his heart and give a relieved sigh.

However, Gai had found his old self again and was distributing relieved love at his usual pace. He grabbed and hugged Tenten tightly, placing a fatherly kiss on her head as she struggled playfully. Then, Gai took on the task of catching Neji, who was as easy to catch as a small rabbit. Unluckily for Neji, Gai had beaten Kakashi at rabbit hunting at one point and it was not long before he had caught Neji, as well. Oddly enough, seeing Neji struggling fruitlessly, then giving up and simply hanging there limply, aroused the same kind of pity one would feel for a captured rabbit.

However, as Lee watched his sensei openly show his love and protection of his students (even ones that technically were not his), he realized he did trust his sensei on this one, as he always had.

Kiba and Naruto began to press Gai for details, excited to hear how he had defeated their former master and unaware of the exaggeration that was due to come with one of Gai's stories. This distraction and Gai's sudden burst of story-telling genius allowed Neji enough distraction to escape his sensei's grip. Tenten giggled and began to dismantle her small fortress, rewrapping wires, deactivating explosive tags and pulling down kunai, knives and shuriken.

Lee watched Neji settle down away from the main group, to listen but not participate in the inevitable explosion of 'youth' that accompanied Gai's heroic stories. He walked over and sat next to him. He saw Neji gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye, smile a little and turn back to the story. He pretended not to notice when Neji's hand gently touched his, but his face did heat up a little.

Yes…

Things were going to be alright.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**__**Ah, how nice... but, I've been waiting to write the next chapter since around the original fifth chapter of '****Submission****'.**

**....**

**What? You thought this was over? Ha! Child, please.**


	12. Moving Up

Tonight, the air of a usually quiet barbeque restaurant was buzzing with the talking and laughing of loud teenagers, all finally coming of age, who had not all been together at once for a good long time. Their teachers stayed off to their own side, catching up on things on their own (except for Gai, who wanted to give the entire world a hug and planned to). They were all here for one very simple miracle.

Rock Lee had finally become a jounin.

It had taken him four years, but he had done it against every odd in existence. Gai was so proud that if he felt anymore, he would definitely explode. Neji was proud of Lee, too, but it was more of an internal thing. Tenten was equally proud, but she had confided in Neji that she was a little bitter about Lee moving up only a few months after her, in comparison to the three years between them and Neji. This turned out to be a huge mistake, as Neji had laughed at her.

Introverted by nature, Neji had distanced himself from the rest of the huge table and just observed. He was feeling a little nostalgic. All of the old rookies were chuunin now, even Naruto. Shikamaru, Sakura and- strangely enough- Choji had all managed to move up to jounin. Though their positions changed, they were still the same old shinobi he had known before. Except Sai. Sai had changed.

Neji frowned a little. Sai had been the difficult replacement for Sasuke, who had left them a long time ago. Sasuke was the only one lost from the original Rookie Nine. His sudden abandonment had torn up Sakura, but Naruto had taken his loss the hardest. He was still pursuing him, though the few encounters with him had shown that Sasuke was not coming back. When the topic had come up, Lee had mentioned something about old feelings, but Neji had dismissed it. He had never cared for the Uchiha anyway.

But for now, Naruto was just fine. He was talking boisterously with Kiba, leaning perilously close to Hinata, who had somehow gotten stuck sitting between them. Naruto was blissfully unaware that Hinata looked ready to implode and continued to lean closer to her as her face turned darker and darker.

"What are you laughing at?"

Neji looked up to see Rock Lee taking a seat next to him and could not help but notice that he had gotten very tall… and muscular. "Nothing."

"Really?" Lee sighed a little. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. Why are you not with everyone else?"

"I hate social gatherings."

"Oh, _Hasi-_"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Come on, Neji-kun. Party."

Neji sighed exasperatedly. "Why?"

"Because seeing you over here by yourself is like looking at a rabbit in a pet store after all his little friends have been bought."

"What is it with you and comparing me to rabbits?"

"You remind me of a rabbit."

"How?"

"You are quiet, are not fond of being picked up, and you get lonely real easy," Lee reached out and gently teased Neji's bangs. "Plus, your hair reminds me of bunny ears, especially since it is so long now."

Neji batted his hand away. "You are such a liar."

"I am not. You scream bunny."

"I do not."

"Do too. Now, get up and enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself."

"How?"

"People watching is a hobby."

"It is not."

"Maybe not to you. Watching how people interact is fascinating."

"Example?"

"Example…" Neji cast a quick glance around the table. "Tenten and Choji."

"Tenten and Ch- Oh! There they are."

Both Tenten and Choji were watching the section of the large center grill between them, where thick slices of seasoned Korean pork were hissing and sizzling to perfection. Their chopsticks were poised, ready to grab the slices as soon as they were ready.

Choji's hand was trembling, a small line of saliva sliding down from the corner of his lips. His eyes were huge and lusty. The entirety of his huge body seemed ready to body slam the table if necessary.

Tenten's hand was steady. Her body was coiled like a spring, but her eyes were not on the meat sizzling on the grill. They were on Choji, focused and unblinking like those of a hunting hawk.

"What are they doing-?"

Neji shushed him. "Watch."

Suddenly, Choji dove for the meat with amazing agility.

_SNAP!_

Tenten's chopsticks seized Choji's and turned them away with a flick of her wrist. A second pair of chopsticks came swooping in and snatched up all five slices of the savory pork. Tenten set the meat daintily on her plate.

Choji's mouth was hanging open five feet and drool slid carelessly from it.

Tenten smiled, clicked both sets of her chopsticks and began eating.

"Interesting…"

"See? You would have missed that with all your 'mingling'."

"Ha. Well, fine then, Neji-kun. If you do not want to bring attention to yourself," Lee smiled with a frightening sort of sincerity. "I will bring it to you."

"Don't do it, Lee."

Lee stood up and lightly put his index finger and thumb to his lips.

"I swear to God-"

A loud, piercing whistle cut through the commotion of the restaurant. Everyone's eyes went to Lee and conversation fluttered to a halt.

Lee waved a little, as if this was the most casual thing he had ever done.

"Whoo! Speech!" Naruto yelled loudly, leaning over until he was actually on Hinata, who managed to shrink down completely into her jacket.

"Yes, speech," Lee took a small glance around the table and smiled. "I will try to keep this short, since there is the possibility that I could go on all day if you let me-"  
"We won't let you!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. N-"  
"Anytime!"

"N-"

"'Cause y'know I'm always there for you, bushy brow. Watching out for ya and making sure you don't overdo the speeches with-"

Sakura leaned over the table and whispered harshly, _"Naruto!_"

Naruto sat down quickly.

Sakura pointed at her eyes and then at him before she gestured for Lee to continue.

Lee chuckled softly before he took a quick glance around the table, as if evaluating them all. "It is nice to see you all here tonight, as some of you I have not seen in months and have not spoken to for what seems like forever. I know I am not the only one thankful to see my friends in one place again and thankful that we have managed to all make it to this point, as some have not."

Lee paused for a moment to let the members of the table remember their losses. Choji for once looked as if he had lost his appetite. Ino put her hand on her heart. Shikamaru closed his eyes and set his hands on the table. Sakura's eyes went down and she fidgeted with her napkin. Naruto kept his head up, but his eyes were shimmering.

"But, we are here because we have all grown so much," Lee continued, breaking the spell that had settled over the restaurant. "It was hard for me to imagine when I was younger that I would someday look at you all and see strong young men and women in your places. It was even harder for me to think that I would stand before you as I am now: a splendid ninja. I am now living the dream that I have strove for all my life and I am proud to say that I could not have done it without you. If I did not have you, I am not sure where I would be."

Lee looked between Naruto and Kiba. "Hinata-san, you are just an inspiration to everyone and I admire you very much."

Hinata, unable to go any darker or speak, waved her thanks.

"Shino-kun, though we do not speak much, your belief in never underestimating your opponent is one of my main beliefs as well. Plus, you are dating one of my best friends, so it is natural that I like you."

Kiba laughed loudly and grabbed Shino around the shoulders. Shino tried to subtly bat him away, but Kiba threw back his hood, dragged down his high collar and kissed him on the cheek with a loud _smack!_ Everyone laughed.

Lee went through the table with a sense of purpose, taking his time to say something about everyone, whether he had been especially close to them or not. As he spoke, his eyes kept catching in the doorway as they swept the room, lagging there as if he saw something, but he did not. So he ignored it.

"Kakashi-san," Lee sighed lightly. "You are like a second sensei to me. You were around since day one, offering your advice here and there and showing me the perfect example of how a rivalry should be. You were always there if Gai-sensei could not be and… well, thank you."

Kakashi's eyes smiled. "No problem."

Lee turned to the two chuunin on his left. "Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun… well, there is not a lot I can say about you two. I did not know you very well at first, but you have both become two of my closest friends. You both are so different then I am, but your dreams are close enough to mine that our friendship is stronger then many others."

"Aw…" purred Naruto teasingly. "Love you, too, bushy brow."

Lee turned to Gai, who swelled to bursting with pride. "Gai-sensei, I am very proud to still call you my sensei, even though I have graduated from your care. Without your guidance, I would not have stepped out of the Academy a success. I would not be alive and I would not be mentally sound without you always watching after me. But, I know that you always wished for the day that I would not need to be protected anymore and I am very proud to say that that day has come."

Gai clenched his teeth hard, but there was no stopping it. Like a dam breaking, Gai broke down into sobs of utter joy.

Lee took a moment to swallow his own emotion before he went on. "Tenten-chan, without you on my team, we would have killed each other or been completely miserable. There is no substitute for you. You are just that awesome."

Tenten made a heart with her fingers.

Lee returned the gesture before looking around one final time. "But, while I was not alone in these many years that it has taken for me to get to where I am now, I was not alone in my relationships either."

Neji sat up a little, giving Lee a concerned stare, but Lee ignored him.

"For the past six years-"

"Six?!"

_"Years?"_

"Are you serious?!"

Lee put his hand on his hip and gave the entire table a disapproving glare. "Thank you for your confidence."

"Sorry, Lee," Kiba replied with a shrug.

"Well, yes, I have been in a relationship for the past six years with a very lovely man… Oh, well no one is surprised about _that."_

Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged. Neji took this chance to slam his heel into Lee's foot. Lee managed to keep his face straight and pinned Neji's foot in retaliation. He continued on as if nothing had happened.

"For personal reasons, we had chosen to keep our relationship a secret for all these years rather then leave it out in the open, but I believe that now is the best time to tell everyone."

Lee took a deep breath and let it go with a small sigh. "I have been waiting for today for a very long time. I feel as if I have finally healed, as if I am finally ready for what life is going to throw at me. This is a way I have not felt in a long time, a feeling that I am strong enough to protect those I love… and I love this man with all my heart. I would do anything for him and he had already proven that he will do the same for me. So, Neji…"

Lee dropped to one knee front of Neji's chair, pulled out a small box and asked:

"Will you marry me?"

An astounded hush fell over the restaurant and time seemed to freeze for this moment. Sai looked around, not quite understanding what was going on, but no one noticed. Everyone's eyes went quietly to Neji, waiting on bated breath for his reply.

Neji sat in his chair without saying anything. He was just staring at the man knelt in front of him, offering him a bright silver, engraved ring and the chance to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved.

What about Hiashi? What would he have to say about this? What about his duty to his clan? What about his obligation to father strong children? What would happen should Neji become restless in the bonds of marriage? What would happen to Lee if he died on a mission-?

These questions and more crossed Neji's mind as he stared at the silver ring nestled in the dark velvet. His white eyes slid past it and up to Lee's face, the face of his childhood sweetheart who had loved him unconditionally for so long and was willing to admit it in front of everyone. The face of a man that had gone through so much and still wanted him regardless. The face of someone who really felt something.

That face smiled that perfect sincere smile. "Neji-kun… Say you'll share my life, my love... every morning, every night... and I swear in front of everyone that I will love and protect you until the day I die."

Lee's words hit Neji very unexpectedly. He felt the sudden pang in his heart and it suddenly spread to the rest of his body until he had an odd, shaky feeling all over. He wanted to speak, to say something just as sincere, but he had nothing.

So, looking into Lee's big black eyes, Neji lightly gave him his hand and whispered quietly, "Alright."

There was a moment of awe-struck silence as Lee gently pulled the ring from the box and slid it carefully onto Neji's hand. Then, he placed a soft kiss on Neji's fingers and the spell was broken.

The room exploded into an ear shattering applause.

Lee stood up, holding his lover's hand even when Neji stood up as well. He hooked his other arm around Neji's waist and pulled him as close as he could. He tucked his head up against Neji's, lightly touching his cheek to his.

"Neji… you are shaking…"

Neji pressed himself into the perfect spot where his body melted perfectly against Lee's. He looked at the ring on his hand, carefully turning his hand to read the inscription etched onto its surface.

_Meine Liebe. Mein Leben. Mein Lied._

Neji gently closed his hand around Lee's again and sighed softly. "I know."

_"Kiss 'im, Lee!_" Naruto had found his way up onto the table and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling, _"Give him a ten second frencher!"_

Lee flushed a dark red. "Naruto-"

"Kiss!" Ino cried teasingly. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The entire assembly wholeheartedly took up the enthusiastic chant until it became a deafening roar.

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

Lee took a glance at Neji, whose cheeks had taken a definite pink tinge. He leaned in and lightly rubbed his nose against Neji's. "Love you, _Hasi_…"

Neji smiled, but his legs and his hands were still shaking and on the inside he was feeling weak.

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! __**Kiss!"**_

Lee placed a passionate kiss on Neji's lips as his friends burst back into deafening cheers and applause. He felt Neji's arms slide around his neck and the kiss intensified.

"Alright, alright! Breathe!" Tenten hopped the table and wrapped her arms around her teammates' shoulders. "We're all still here, y'know!"

Suddenly, two huge arms grabbed all three of them and hoisted them off their feet. Gai was no longer tall enough to lift them very far off the ground, but he made up for it with joyful tears, kisses to the head and enough love and adjectives to drown them.

"What youthful love you have been hiding all these years!" Gai cried loudly, tears spilling down his cheeks onto his students. "I knew you were dating someone, Lee, you handsome little devil-!"

Though his words were loud and joyous, Gai's voice was dimmed in Neji's ears as he looked across his sensei's chest to his new fiancé. Lee was smiling and laughing, as if Gai's happiness had been transferred by contact. Then, his eyes strayed to Neji and he smiled softly. Neji's pale eyes began to sting and that shaky feeling in his body intensified. But, he smiled, albeit shaky, and Lee's smile grew wider with a small wink.

Neji's eyes slid back to his trembling hand, where the silver ring glinted in the light and the words seemed to glow. Quietly, Neji translated them to himself.

_My love… my life… my song…_

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, gently closing his hand.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: See why I've always wanted to write that?! *squeal!* BTW, I went to my Livejournal poll and checked what you all thought would happen and I am happy to say that a few of the things are going to happen, some within the next two chapters (yes, I said this was only going to be thirteen, but... I lied. It's going to be fourteen). But, while I am not saying anything about the future of Inhibition, I want to know who the hell voted to have Master David die! That poll may be annonymous, but damn it, I wanna know!**

**(But, there is another poll on my FanFiction account that I would like you to visit, just in case you missed the LJ poll.)**


	13. Trust

The rest of the party went by in a daze. It all seemed very unreal. Everyone running up to pat his back, congratulate him, ask when the wedding would be… He was answering them automatically and in doing so, not really answering at all. At this point, he was simply waiting to wake up from what seemed to be a wonderful dream, as that was what it felt like.

But, when Lee managed to get them to return to their business, Neji was thankful.

"So… you are probably thinking a June wedding, right, Neji-kun?" Lee asked quietly, taking a small sip from his glass. "Tradition."

"Never understood what any one saw in June. It is a horrible, rainy month. What were you thinking?"

"Soon as possible, so you do not have time to change your mind."

"Funny…"

"No, I am not kidding. You will change your mind if I let you think about it long enough," Lee looked around and leaned over to Neji, asking quietly, "Would you like to head home, Neji-kun, while everyone is occupied?"

Neji looked around at the table, where everyone was either engrossed with each other, preparing gossip or distracted with recently arrived food. He smirked. "Alright. There's a back exit. If we're quiet, we can probably get there without-"

"Hey, lovebirds! Whatcha whisperin' about?"

Kiba slapped both hands onto Neji and Lee's shoulders and shook them fondly. "Gettin' hitched, eh, Lee? Ha! Figured ya'd be the first one t'tie yerself down."

Kiba leaned over to Neji. "Nice choice."

"Thank you."

"What is it, Kiba-kun?"

"Nothin'. Just been waitin' fer ya t'get a boyfriend fer awhile now…" Akamaru came up and dropped a small package wrapped in a bento kerchief into Lee's lap.

Lee picked it up and examined it. "What is it?"

Kiba stopped Lee's hand before he could untie it. "Nothin' special. Just somethin' t'say good job."

"Aw…" Lee smiled widely, but his face was turning a bright red. "Thank you, Kiba-kun!"

"Don't mention it, Lee."

"When did you leave? You did not come in with this."

"Eh, just had Akamaru run home 'n get it fer me. Been there fer awhile."

"Awhile?" asked Neji suspiciously. "As in how long?"

"Long enough that I had t'replace th' stuff inside about three weeks ago," Kiba scoffed lightly. "'N it wasn't easy t'get a hold of either, so y'better get good use outta it, y'got that?"

"What is it?"

Kiba patted Neji on the head. "Congrats, Lee. I expect t'be yer best man, y'hear me? Or yer bride's maid. Whatever."

"I will get back to you."

"Y'better," Kiba put one hand on Lee's shoulder, leaned down and whispered, "Just relax, Lee, 'n remember it's Neji 'n y'love 'im. Y'll be fine."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba punched him lightly and wandered off.

Lee looked back over to Neji, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He chuckled lightly. "Kiba… Now, do you still want to get out of here, Neji-kun?"

"Of course, but-" Neji leaned over and pointed subtly. "Look here first."

Lee looked over to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto was getting into a very intense story, enhancing it with exaggerated arm sweeps and hand gestures that came perilously close to everything on the table.

_Clink. Splash!_

Hinata squeaked.

"Oh! Sorry, Hinata!" Naruto grabbed a napkin and tried to blot the tea off the front of Hinata's dress. "Lemme-"

"N-no! It's ok-kay! I-I-I'll get it!" Hinata quickly took the napkin and foolishly slapped her chest with it.

"Oh… okay… I'll get your glass-"

"No! I-I'll get it!"

Hinata dove to the floor and bumped heads with Naruto.

"Ow. Sorry."

"S-s-sorry! No, i-i-it was me. Just-"

Both of them went for the glass again, only to hit each other again.

"Ah, okay," Naruto put one hand on Hinata's forehead and got the glass with the other. "Here. Sorry 'bout… 'bout… your boobs-"

"W-what?!"

"Huh?! No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I meant… the dress! Your dress!"

Lee laughed. "Poor Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah, well… Let's go," Neji lightly pulled on Lee's sleeve and the two made a quick slip out the back exit.

"So… your place or mine?" Lee asked as they began walking towards their familiar crossroads.

"Yours. Most of my things are over there anyway."

"Are they?"

"Yes. You've been slowly moving me over to your house for years now."

"Never noticed."

"Never noticed indeed. A few articles of clothing here, a book there… If I can't find something, it's usually because you've taken it home with you." Neji took a quick glance around before he gently took Lee's hand. "Except for that god awful suit Gai keeps giving me. You have yet to take that."

"I suppose I am still hoping you will come around." Lee smiled and squeezed his hand a little, but that was the last thing he said.

The rest of the walk was very quiet, save for the small breeze that sent a quick rush of bright green leaves across the ground. In fact, the twilight seemed to realize that this was a very important day and decided to linger for a little bit longer, just to see Neji and Lee home. A couple of fireflies, late in returning to their nests, followed them around.

Perhaps Neji was drunk on something, but it was all delightfully cheesy to him.

To Lee… well, Lee did not really notice.

Neji opened the door to Lee's apartment building and the two trekked up the flights of stairs and down hallways to Lee's door.

Lee took the handle, twisted and ran directly into the unmoved wood.

Neji snorted.

"Shut up." Lee rubbed his forehead and checked his hand.

"I'm amazed you've survived all these years," Neji pulled the key from around his neck and unlocked the door.

"Yes, well… me, too," Lee followed Neji inside and closed the door behind him. He locked it back. "Nh… am I bleeding?"

Neji lightly brushed back his bangs. He tilted his head a little, as if actually examining Lee, before he shrugged and kissed Lee's forehead. "No. You're just stupid."

"Thanks," Lee managed to separate himself from Neji to head off into the kitchen. "So… I noticed you had to reach a little-"

"Don't go there."

"I am just saying that you seem a lot shorter-"

"You also weigh about fifty pounds more then I do, Lee._ Without_ the weights. Would you like to continue comparing our bodies?"

"For the record, Neji," Lee handed Neji a glass of chilled tea and flopped down on the couch. "It is all lean muscle."

"And ego."

"I have an ego? Ha! You have an ego."

"At least mine's justified."

"Jus-! I could crush your skull by leaning forward!"

"Ha."

Lee put his glass down on the table. He sighed and began unwrapping the bandages from around his hands.

Neji tilted his head a little "What?"

Lee gave Neji a sad look. "You are too beautiful to be a ninja."

"You're too sappy to be a ninja. What's your point?"

"Nothing," Lee reached over and lightly brushed his scarred hand across Neji's cheek. "Just that you have an awful pretty face to be putting it in front of knives."

"Again, what's your point? You want me to quit being a ninja?"

"No! God no. Just… thinking."

"Well quit thinking. It's not like you."

"Oh ha ha," Lee scooted over until he was pressed against Neji. He gently reached down and tickled Neji's foot.

Neji drew it back sharply. "Stop that."

Lee brushed his bare fingers across Neji's other foot, making him jerk that one back as well. He chuckled and put his arm back around Neji. He gently took one of Neji's hands in his. He lightly began to run the tips of his fingers up and down Neji's hand.

Neji just watched. The brush of Lee's calloused fingers seemed to find the sensitive parts of his hand every time, making his hand jerk close every now and then.

Then, Lee placed a small kiss on his temple. Then on his cheek. Then he leaned forward and kissed his lips, gently turning his head to face him. His other hand slid up Neji's neck, sliding back to hold him gently as the kiss deepened.

Lee bit Neji's bottom lip and nibbled softly. When Neji drew away from it, Lee pulled him back and leaned forward to recapture him. He felt a soft, wet flicker coaxing the seam of his lips apart. He hesitated for a moment, sliding his tongue between his lips to touch Neji's, only to have both quickly drawn back.

Lee gently wound his fingers into Neij's silky hair and pressed his other hand against the slight curve where Neji's back melted into his buttocks. He kissed a little firmer, seeking out Neji's tongue again. The touch, again, was brief, but the two slick muscles returned to each other more fondly then the last. The touches remained quick for quite some time, but slowly grew longer and longer with an old familiarity.

Neji's tongue brushed over Lee's in a gentle caress, sliding effortlessly over the smooth skin. He felt Lee's shiver in his teeth, felt the heavy, shuddering breath against the caverns of his mouth. His face was growing hot and he carefully slid his hands up to Lee's neck and face, coaxing him closer and deeper.

Lee gently pulled away, just enough that Neji could feel his hot breath on his tongue and lips. "Neji-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Love you," Lee kissed his cheek, his nose, his eyes… trailed them down his face, across his jaw line… ending with a single, chaste kiss placed gingerly on his neck.

"Mm…" Neji pulled his head back, letting Lee's lips brush and press against the crook of his neck. "Love you, too."

Lee trailed a small line of kisses up Neji's neck, across his jaw line and just touched one on Neji's lips. His hand slid from Neji's hair, brushing lightly across his cheek as he stood up. Without as much as a word, Lee walked past the couch and deeper into his apartment.

As if Lee had tied an invisible string to his wrist, Neji stood up and followed him down the hallway. When he disappeared through the doorway and just barely shut it behind him, Neji kept walking. He reached out and pushed the door back open.

Lee's hand was light on his wrist, drawing him closer and closer until their lips met again. He was vaguely aware that he was walking backwards, led by hands on his waist. It was not until something solid met the back of his knees that he fell backwards onto soft sheets. Lee's lips came off his and he breathed deeply. He sat up a little, feeling the bed shake as Lee sat down on it.

Lee's legwarmers came off slowly, pulled down off tight legs and heavy weights to slide over his feet. The weights clicked together with a painful _snap!_ The floorboards groaned with agony as the insanely heavy weights were laid down beside the bed. Lee climbed up onto the bed and sat back against the headboard. He took Neji's hand and guided him up beside him.

Once again, Neji felt his lover's lips seal over his. Lee's tongue had lost its shyness. Neji's lips parted and he gently caressed Lee's tongue with long, gentle strokes up and down the soft flesh. He felt Lee's squirm beneath its touch, easily sliding under it to taste the soft and sensitive underside. He pushed harder against Lee's lips, tangling his tongue around Lee's and placing both hands on his lover's neck.

Lee reached forward and undid the button holding Neji's shirt together.

Neji grabbed his hand and pulled away from Lee's lips. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your shirt off," Lee kissed Neji's cheek and pushed his hand under the soft cotton.

"But," Neji dodged kisses and tried to speak. "Lee, it's-"

"It has been years, _Hasi,_" Lee gently pressed his forehead to Neji's and peered into his pale eyes. "I am going to be alright… I promise."

"Lee…"

"Neji."

Neji felt Lee's arm wrap around him again and his hand slid back under his shirt, gently pushing it off his shoulders. He slipped his arms from the sleeves and placed his hand back on Lee's face, pulling him into another kiss. As their tongues met again, Neji felt Lee's hand on his side, running smoothly over his skin. He was warm.

Neji felt lightly along Lee's chest, tracing up the vest until he found the zipper. He pulled it down gently, having to tug a little harder over a few stubborn teeth in the recently replaced vest. Neji pushed the vest off Lee's arms.

Lee's pulled his arms through and brushed it off the bed. One hand returned to Neji's waist. The other slid slowly up unusually pale skin, over a twisted scar on his stomach, another nestled between two ribs and a last one on his shoulder. He shifted as Neji squirmed under his touch, moving his hand under Neji's arm and slipping the other against his chest. He brushed his thumb over Neji's nipple, teasing a small circle around it.

Neji shifted again and ran his hand along the front of Lee's neck. He found and gripped the small zipper holding the tight spandex together. He pulled down smoothly until he hit Lee's headband tied around his waist. He reached up and peeled the loving material away from Lee's powerful frame, exposing tight muscles and old battle scars. He felt Lee's hands leave his body for a moment, just to break out of the skintight material.

Neji moved his mouth to Lee's jaw line, placing kisses and small nips across it. His eyes slid downward to where his hands were feeling across Lee's chest. Dark hair brushed his fingers and impossible muscles ran like rocks underneath them. Neji found the man's nipples and hooked his pinky around one of the silver rings. He pulled carefully and Lee's body arched against his with a small gasp.

Almost competitively, Lee moved his other hand to Neji's chest as well, gently pinching and twisting the hardened buds. When Neji gave a quick, breathless gasp, he slid his tongue across the edge of his ear, making his lover shiver.

Neji pulled a little harder on the silver rings, causing Lee's back to arch and pull his head away. He took this chance to move his hands behind Lee, skillfully untying the knot from Lee's headband. He gripped the cotton and lightly dropped it to the floor. He slid his hands up Lee's back, across the scars of surgery and across his shoulder blades.

Neji shifted again as Lee's hand slid across the back of his neck and untied his headband. The metal slid down across his eyes, engulfing the world in darkness. Lee kissed his lips again. The scent of green tea was light on his hot breath as it lit his skin on fire. His hands were behind Neji, undoing one of the ties in his hair. Neji reached up and pushed the headband up off his eyes. He was met with dark, smiling eyes. Then, Lee kissed his eyes softly, lingering on each one. Neji felt the headband taken from his hand. He heard it clink softly against the floor.

Lee placed a few more kisses on his lips. "I will be right back, Neji-kun."

Neji sat up onto his arms, watching fondly as the half-naked Lee left the room in no hurry. He did, in fact, shamelessly watch Lee's ass under that tight spandex and became aware that he was very uncomfortable. He sat up the rest of the way and unhooked the small tabs holding the black material to the white. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground before gracefully stepping out of them. He hooked his thumb under the waistband of his boxers.

_Thunk!_

Neji glanced over his shoulder to find Lee rubbing his forehead again. He rolled his eyes and reached back behind him to undo the second tie in his hair. He heard Lee cross the room and heard something hit the bed. He dropped the last tie as Lee wrapped his arms around his waist.

Lee nuzzled the back of his neck, burying his face into Neji's dark hair and pressing against his pale skin. "You are sexy…"

"Uh-huh."

Lee ran a hand down Neji's thigh. He kissed Neji's neck and let him go, his hands lingering softly on his body. Lee wriggled out of the remaining suit that clung to him like a second skin, well aware of the hungry eyes of his lover watching him from his place on the bed. He tossed it to the floor and moved back over to Neji.

Neji gently reached out and put his hands on Lee's waist. He pulled him forward and placed a soft kiss right above his navel. His soft lips lingered on the hard muscles for a moment before moving on, following the trail of dark hair down to the waistband of Lee's briefs. Then, his tongue pressed against the skin and slid back up, lingering for moments against Lee's navel, tantalizing him with long, slow sweeps of his tongue.

Neji's pale eyes slid up Lee's body and met his. He smiled a little and kissed Lee's stomach again. Then, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Lee's briefs and gently pulled down. Lee's cock was already mostly erect as he stepped from his underwear. Neji kissed the impression of the elastic and carefully wrapped his hand around Lee's cock. He slowly slid his hand up and down the shaft, feeling it harden beneath his fingers.

He took a quick glance up at Lee. His chin was touching his chest, his breath was labored and a thin line of sweat dripped from under his hair. All this was normal, but his face was turned away from Neji and eyes were tightly closed. His teeth were clenched and his entire body was coiled like a spring.

"Lee?"

Lee's dark eyes opened and he looked at his lover.

"You alright?"

Lee nodded. "Yes…"

"Alright," Neji kissed the line where Lee's thigh met his body and his hand slid to the base of Lee's cock. His other hand slid to Lee's back as his lips descended back to his scarred abs.

Then, Neji felt Lee slid his hands under his arms. He was lifted off the bed effortlessly and laid back against the pillows. Neji relaxed back into the soft pillows as Lee moved over him. "I always forget how strong you are, Lee."

"You are light, _Hasi_," Lee kissed his lover's neck softly. "Your body is delicate."

"Delicate, ind-deed," Neji's voice broke a little as Lee's lips kissed down his neckline and across his collarbone, descending slowly to his chest. Small, soft kisses brushed against his nipples and landed on each of his ribs. He felt Lee's breath played across his smooth skin as his mouth moved to his abs, which tightened underneath it.

Lee's hands slid down his torso as his tongue slipped out against Neji's navel, teasing circles around it. His hands slid under Neji's waistband, following it around his body a few times before carefully pulling them down. He moved down with them, sliding them off Neji's perfect feet and letting them fall off the bed.

Lee gently ran his fingers across the bottom of Neji's foot, making his toes curl. Then, he put both his hands softly on Neji's ankles and let his hands slide up the impossibly smooth, sculpted legs as he eased himself to the bed. He gently ran three fingers up Neji's shaft and his lover's legs shifted. He took a deep breath, letting it go with a shaky sigh.

Then, he felt Neji's hand on his head. He looked up to Neji's face, only to find it concerned.

Neji tilted his head. "Lee?"

Lee chuckled lightly. "Still alright, Neji-kun."

Neji smiled back at him, but the concern did not leave his eyes or his face.

Lee sensually ran his fingers up and down Neji's shaft, feeling the bed shift as he did. He enticed a small moan out of him before he placed a soft kiss on the head of Neji's cock. The tip of his tongue slid from between his lips and slid over the throbbing skin, catching the small drop of fluid. He made a small swirl with his tongue, running it down and back up the length of Neji's shaft. Another stroke like it drew a soft moan from Neji.

Lee replaced his tongue with his fingers again and said quietly, "I am not sure if I can do this anymore…"

Neji sat up a little, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "Well, you don't ha-a-ah…"

Neji never finished.

Lee took the head of his cock in his mouth and then slowly dragged his tongue across it. He backed off and went back down, taking a little more of Neji's shaft in his mouth each time. He could feel, as well as hear, Neji's nails scraping against the sheets. He worked his way down slowly until he felt the tingle go through the back of his throat. He pulled his mouth off Neji's cock, letting the tip of his tongue rest in the small pool of saliva that was slowly dripping down his shaft. He breathed deeply, letting his breath continue to pleasure his lover.

Then, Lee took a deep breath and his mouth encircled Neji's cock again.

Neji gasped and his back arched off the pillows. His nails dug into the sheets as Lee's mouth engulfed his entire cock and his throat constricted around him over and over before carefully sliding back up.

Lee gently took his mouth off Neji and teased his shaft with two fingers. "I still got it." He chuckled softly. "Are you alright, Neji?"

Neji reached up and pushed hair out of his eyes, feeling his hand slide over beads of sweat. "Y-yeah… That…"

"I know," Lee gestured over to Neji's side. "Would you hand me that?"

Neji looked over at the object Lee had brought in before. It was Kiba's 'gift'. He picked it up and tossed it over to Lee. "What is it?"

"Essentials," Lee murmured quietly, untying the kerchief and flipping the latch on the small wooden box. His fingers disappeared inside of it and came out with a bright orange bottle. He popped the top off it and tilted it over Neji's body.

The light red liquid dripped onto Neji's pale skin and grew warm. He squirmed as it slid down his shaft and Lee's hand gently rubbed it in, causing it to grow only warmer. "Lee…"

Lee closed the bottle with a small _snap!_ He switched his right hand with his left and continued to stroke his lover's shaft gently. His other hand trailed down and slid a slick finger against Neji's entrance. He felt Neji tense. He lightly breathed against his lover's cock, causing the lubricant to grow hot. He took the head of his cock in his mouth again.

Lee pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscle carefully. He felt Neji's groan in his teeth. He gently began to slide his finger in and out of his lover, feeling him tighten and squirm under his teasing. He slowly pushed a second finger inside of him, moving his mouth along Neji's shaft. Then, he gently twisted his wrist and made a gentle 'come here' motion.

Neji's body arched and he cried out sharply. "Ah! Lee!"

Lee glanced up Neji's body.

The Hyuuga was breathing hard. His long hair had fallen into his face again, but he seemed to have forgotten it. Sweat was rolling down his body and his pale skin had flushed pink. His eyes had grown glazed.

"Neji?"

Neji's eyes moved dazedly, blinking softly and causing the tears in his eyes to spill down his cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away, brushing his hair back in the same gesture. "Yeah?"

"Are you hurt?"

Neji chuckled softly. "No."

Lee gently withdrew his fingers and kissed the inside of Neji's thigh. "Good."

Lee sat up on his arms and reached back into the box, coming out with a small foil package. He showed it to Neji with a small smile. "Ready?"

Neji glanced between the foil package and Lee. He sighed softly and smiled. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

Lee bit the corner of the package and tore it open. He pulled the bright red rubber from the foil. Then, he gently unrolled it carefully down his lover's shaft. He softly kissed the tip of Neji's cock and sat up on his hands and knees. He fished the lubricant bottle back out of the box and flopped down next to Neji. He gently took his shoulders and maneuvered him until he was kneeling over him.

He offered up the small orange bottle. "Your turn."

"Lee," Neji's eyes wandered around the room for a moment before they came back to Lee. He petted Lee's cheek softly. "Lee, are you… are you sure about this?"

Lee set his hand on Neji's forearm. "I have made it this far, have I not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I am going to be alright, Neji-kun. You are not going to hurt me," But, when Neji's face grew no less concerned, Lee sighed and gently stroked up and down his lover's forearm. "Neji-kun, if it hurts, I will tell you."

Neji stared into Lee's eyes for a moment. "You swear?"

Lee smiled and kissed Neji's palm softly. "Promise."

Neji sighed softly. He kissed Lee gently and took the small bottle. "Alright."

Neji sat back on his heels and flipped the top off the bottle. He upended it over his hand and cool lubricant hit his fingers, growing warm on contact. The almost clear liquid slid from his fingers and dripped down onto Lee's body. Neji gently took Lee's cock in one hand and began running his hand up and down the shaft. The lubricant grew warm.

Lee moaned underneath his touch, squirming and opening his legs a little farther. He felt Neji's fingers press against his entrance hesitantly, as if he were having second thoughts. Lee took a deep breath in, falling back against the pillows and closing his eyes. He consciously relaxed his muscles, feeling Neji's finger slide almost effortlessly inside of him.

Neji carefully slid his finger in and out of his lover, finding that Lee did not tighten back up, but remained relaxed. He watched Lee's face as he carefully slipped a second finger inside of him.

Lee's teeth clenched. His fingers dug into the sheets and his body writhed, tightening around Neji's fingers. He groaned.

Neji gently twisted his wrist as Lee had and made the same motion. Lee gasped and his back arched a little, but it was not the same response. His breath hitched and his hips rocked. "Neji…"

Neji carefully slid his fingers from his lover's body and put his hands on either side of Lee. "It isn't too late to say no."

Lee laughed somewhere in his throat. His breathing was quick as he said quietly, "I would never say no now, _Hasi._ I… I want this."

Neji sighed and kissed Lee softly on the lips. He moved his hips up, pressing the head of his cock against Lee's entrance. He broke the kiss, breathing in his lover's breath. Lee's body arched under his and air hissed between his teeth as Neji entered him. His breath was hot against Neji's face, against his lips. "N-neji…!"

Neji continued to push himself slowly inside of Lee, gripping the sheets below his hands as if they held the control he needed. Lee's body tightened around him with every inch that slid inside him.

He let his head fall against Lee's, panting softly. He struggled to get used to the feeling, the feeling of being inside of another human being, of being inside of Lee. He felt Lee squirm underneath him and he opened his eyes, peering into the dark depths of Lee's. "You alright?"

"Yes…" Lee's body tightened around Neji was he shifted carefully. He sighed and relaxed against the pillows again. He was trembling. Neji carefully placed kisses on his cheeks as his breathing slowed. Finally, Lee opened his eyes. "Alright… I am ready."

Neji sealed his lover's lips with his and slowly began to thrust in and out of him. He felt Lee moan against his mouth and Lee's hands gripped at his forearms. The lubricant grew warm between them and turned the electric sensations running up his spine into a fire that pooled between his legs.

Neji felt Lee pull his hands forward on the sheets and one leg pressed against Neji's back, changing the angle from which he was thrusting until Lee's back arched dangerously. His nails bit into Neji's arms and a loud moan came deep from within his chests. "Ah… Neji…!"

Neji kissed his cheek before he put his face against Lee's neck. His thrusts picked up speed and the heat grew intense. Lee's body writhed beneath him, meeting his thrusts with tight contractions and deep moans. He balanced himself on one hand, reaching the other between them to grip and rub Lee's cock.

Lee groaned and his arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer. Lee's body smelled of sweat and heat was radiating from his body. Neji could feel him shaking. Not the frightened tremble from before, but a shake that began in his legs and went through the rest of his body. His arms grew tight around Neji's neck and he gave a shuddering, breathless moan. Neji closed his eyes. They would not focus. His breath grew harsher. His arms and legs began shaking. His body grew hot, so hot…

Neji's body gave a small convulsion and his nails tore the sheets. Stars exploded in front of his eyes. His arms did not want to support him anymore. He felt Lee's hands on his chest, helping to support him. Neji could not see anything; only feel the rush of pleasure ravishing his body…

His breath rushed against Lee's neck, slowing as his body recovered. He could feel Lee's hot breath against his ear and running down his neck. He was vaguely aware that his hand was sticky as he set it down on the sheets and pushed himself up off Lee. He carefully pulled out of his lover and collapsed weakly beside him. For a moment, he drifted in and out of reality.

He felt Lee's hand against his shaft… heard the sound of a condom hitting the trashcan… felt the press of Lee's head against his shoulder… and for a moment, there was silence, save for the heavy, slowing breaths brushing against his shoulder…

Then, that breath hitched sharply.

Neji's eyes opened quickly and he turned his head. "Lee?"

Lee's eyes were not on him, staring off into nothing. But, his hands were shaking and his eyes were glazed, as if he were somewhere else.

Suddenly, he let his breath go with a small sob and tears spilled down his cheeks. One arm curled under him and the other reached up around Neji's neck to pull him closer. He pressed his eyes into Neji's neck, and he cried.

Neji suddenly felt that unusual sensation of not knowing what to do. He gently moved his arm under Lee's and held him, trying to think of something, but nothing came to him. He could feel Lee's entire body shaking. This was unreal. Lee had been alright. He had done it. He had enjoyed it.

Neji twisted his hand and stared at the substance smeared across his skin. He carefully closed his hand again and pulled Lee closer to him.

For a while, Lee's sobs were all that broke the quiet of the night. Neji did not know what to say to him, what he could do for him... All he could do was be there as Lee's cries slowly dissolved into the darkness.

Neji laid in the silence for what seemed like eternity, wondering briefly if Lee had fallen asleep or if he also had nothing to say. He was aware that his arm was falling asleep, but he tried to ignore it in favor of his lover. But, as he painfully began to lose feeling in his fingers, he shifted his arm slightly.

He felt Lee's arm tighten around his neck. "Neji…"

Neji hesitated, feeling something strangely akin to guilt rising in his throat. "Lee?"

"I am sorry. I do not mean to act so oddly."

Neji felt Lee shift closer and his lips curled against his neck.

"I am actually very happy," Lee sniffed a little and wiped his eyes. "Very… very happy."

Neji was quiet for a moment before he asked, "Really?"

"Of course. I think I am better, Neji-kun… mostly, at least, since there were times when I wanted to stop-"

"Lee-!"

"-But I have done it and…" Lee opened one eye and peered up from the crook of Neji's neck. "I look forward to it again in the future."

Lee scoffed lightly, as if he found the event amusing. "It is hard to believe."

"Yeah…" Neji shifted onto his side and stared into his lover's dark eyes. "I have never had you make and break a promise in the same day, you know."

"I did not break any promise."

"You said you'd tell me if you wanted to stop."

"I said I would tell you if it hurt. It did not, so there."

Neji frowned. "So you're twisting words now."

"You do it."

"I'm a bad influence."

"You are a shining example of what every shinobi should strive to be."

"Oh, you've got sarcasm now?"

Lee chuckled lightly and his strong arm pulled Neji's body up against his.

Neji let the silence hang on the air for a while before he asked, "So you're actually alright, Lee?"

"Mm-hm…"

"I don't believe it."

Lee kissed Neji on the nose. "Neither do I."

For a moment, everything was quiet. Then:

"Lee?"

"Hm?"

Neji kissed Lee on the lips, pressing his mouth against his until he thought he would get lost in the feeling. Then, he parted slowly, letting his lips linger on Lee's for eternity. Quietly, he murmured, "I love you, Lee."

"Mm… love you, too, Neji…"


	14. The Morning After

Rock Lee was in that warm place somewhere between sleep and consciousness, aware that he was awake, but not quite there yet. Relaxed under a warm blanket and rocked by the steady rise and fall of his fiancé's chest, he was considering never getting out of bed. There was training and he had not looked at a clock since late last night, but it was just so nice…

Lee yawned and sat up, shifting onto his forearms. He blinked owlishly, glancing first out the window, where the sun had not yet decided to get up beyond the tree line, and then to the clock sitting on his bedside table. As his eyes slowly focused, he was able to make out 5:17. His alarm was supposed to have gone off. He reached over and tilted it, looking at the setting.

Lee looked over his shoulder before rolling his eyes and switching it back on. He yawned again and turned over onto his side, resting his weight onto one arm. He let his eyes wander across his lover's body, the half uncovered by a heavy blanket. He gently laid his hand against Neji's shoulder. His pale, creamy skin contrasted so well with Lee's dark tan, smooth and flawless against his scars. He ran his fingers down Neji's arm, across the curves of muscle and down to his fingers.

Neji's hand closed around Lee's and Lee gently slid his fingers between his. He leaned down and kissed Neji's neck a few times before giving it a soft nuzzle.

Neji groaned unappreciatively and pushed Lee away, murmuring sleepily, "You need t'shave…"

"Good morning to you, too," Lee moved closer to his fiancé. He crossed his arms over Neji's chest and peered to his closed eyes. "Rise and shine, _Hasi._"

"It is too early for this…"

"If you open your eyes, the sun will realize it is being outshined and rise faster."

Neji's sarcastic reply was drowned in a yawn. His eyes fluttered open and he gave his lover a lazy smile. "Morning, Lee."

"Morning, Neji-kun."

Neji glanced over at the bright green numbers of the clock. He groaned again. "You actually expect me to go to training?"

"Of course."

"We just got engaged."

"So?"

"Never mind," Neji sighed lightly, gently pushing Lee off him and turning over onto his stomach. He crossed his arms across the pillow and laid his head down with a small yawn.

Lee settled himself on Neji's back, setting both his hands onto Neji's and tucking his head next to his. "It is good for the body."

"Good for the mind, good for the soul. Yeah, yeah… Y'know, Tenten and I have a theory on why Gai is always pushing us so hard."

"That he only wants us to improve and strive to be our best?"

"That he takes our sweat and brews it into a potion that keeps him young."

Lee snorted. "That is ridiculous."

"But, is it?"

"Yes," Lee laughed, rubbing his cheek against Neji's teasingly. "Gai-sensei is young through spirit!"

Neji drew back, pushing Lee away. "Again, you need to _shave_."

"Psh," Lee kissed Neji's cheek and sat up. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Fine, but I need a shower first."

"Whatever."

"I want you to get in the shower with me."

"Why?"

"Because," Lee walked over to the other side of the bed and pushed back the curtains. "If I get in the shower and leave you out here, you are going to go back to sleep and I will never get you up."

"And?"

"And-" Lee threw the sheets off the bed and grabbed Neji, tossing him lightly over one shoulder. "-that is unacceptable. Plus it is faster this way."

Tired and unwilling to argue, Neji subjected himself to the inevitable. "You really do intend to take me to training by one way or another, don't you?"

"But, of course," Lee closed the bathroom door behind him and gently set Neji back on his feet. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water.

Neji began working tangles out of his hair absently with his fingers. "I hope you realize that Tenten is not going to show up today."

"Why would she not?" Lee shook water off his hand and located a brush. He took over from Neji. "We always have training in the mornings."

"Tenten's smart. She will assume that we slept through training."

"She will not!"

"Watch. Five bucks says she doesn't show up."

Lee shook his head. "I swear, you remind me of Naruto-kun sometimes."

"How?"

"You two have the same sense of humor."

"We do not."

"Do so," Lee ran the brush through the ends of Neji's hair a last few times before setting it aside. For a moment, he did not say anything, just ran his fingers through Neji's hair. Finally, he shook his head lightly. "Anyway…"

Lee stepped into the shower and extended his hand for Neji, who rolled his eyes and ignored it. He closed the shower door behind them.

------

Lee walked out of the bathroom, dressed and clean shaven. He slid a kunai back into its holster and walked over to where Neji was stripping the bed. He grabbed him around the waist and playfully nuzzled his neck. "Better?"

"Yes." Neji separated a pillow from its case and smacked Lee with it. "Why are we even going to training? Between your affection and my reluctance, nothing's going to get done."

"Nice try. We are still going."

"Psh! Only you would seriously want to go to training today."

"'Psh' yourself. I am going to go make breakfast," Lee kissed Neji's neck and slid his arms from around his waist. He walked into the kitchen and began preparation.

But, while Lee's hands worked on breakfast, his mind was wandering back to the bedroom. It was not shocking that his thoughts were turning to Neji so much, but they seemed so… young. He was noticing things that he had not paid attention to in years. His face was growing warm when Neji spoke to him. He was thinking of him with a fluttering feeling that made his legs weak and his head swim. He was watching him with a hunger not in his stomach, but in his chest-

Lee felt like he was falling in love.

He glanced up at the clock. It was just turning six. His eyes shifted to the window, where the sun was peeking up over the trees and buildings. He sighed softly. Today was a good day.

Lee prepared plates and set them on the table before he wandered back into the bedroom. "Neji?"

"I'll bet over it."

Lee looked over to where Neji was sitting on the dresser, lightly bouncing a silver coin in his hand. "Over what?"

"Training. Heads we go, tails we don't," Neji tossed the coin onto the bed, where it bounced off smooth, taut bed sheets and flipped in the air.

Lee caught it and shoved it in his pocket. "There is no bet. We are going. Now come on. I made pancakes."

"There was the possibility I'd lose," Neji commented dryly, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. "Then I'd stop complaining."

"I like your voice," Lee countered, sitting down across from him. Then, Lee did not say anything, his attention moving to cutting pancakes into small bits.

Without him, Neji's quiet nature took over breakfast. For a while, Neji's focus laid in strawberry syrup and in a couple of unresolved thoughts. Then, he became aware of Lee's eyes and he looked up expectantly.

"What?"

"Huh?" Lee sat up a little as if jerked from thought. "Oh. N-nothing."

Neji eyed him skeptically over the rim of his tea glass. "What?"

Lee stared at him for a moment before he turned his eyes to the table. "I am… worried. I want you to be careful."

"I usually am," Neji frowned and set his glass back on the table. "Why?"

"I do not know," Lee began absently making patterns in syrup with his fork. "It is just… everyone knows I love you now and-"

"-And you're worried that your enemies know it now, too."

Lee pressed his lips together for a moment before he set down his fork. "Yes…"

"I can take care of myself, Lee."

Lee's hands came up disarmingly. "I know! I know, but... I am just nervous."

"You don't have to be."

"I know…" He glanced at the clock before he stood up. "Well, we better go."

Neji stood up as well, taking the dishes from Lee's hands. "Lee, are you alright?"  
"Me? Of course, _Hasi," _Lee drew a warm bath in the sink, explaining, "I am not worried about you personally. Just… that I might cause you trouble, that is all."

"Something is still bothering you," Neji casually dropped the dishes into the warm, soapy water and turned to his fiancé. "We need to stay here and fix that."

"Oh, shut up! You are not getting out of training." Lee grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him out the door.

The walk to the training grounds was a little more eventful then usual. Gossip had preceded them, so there came no strange looks at Lee's hand wrapped gently around Neji's. Instead, all of the regulars on their commute called out their congratulations and best wishes.

Needless to say, the attention made Neji uncomfortable and the arrival at the private training grounds was a welcome relief. As he had predicted, Tenten was notably absent, but oddly enough, so was Gai.

Neji leaned over to Lee. "You owe me five bucks."

"Do not."

"Do s-"

"Look here," Lee walked up to one of the target dummies, where a piece of paper hung from a well placed kunai. He removed the knife and showed it to Neji. "It is from Gai-sensei."

"Obviously. I can see the tearstains."

Accustomed to reading tearful messages, Lee translated: "To my adorable and soon to be married students. You two ran off without saying goodbye last night. If you had stayed, you would have known that I canceled training to celebrate your special day-"

"Damn you, Lee."

"Sorry, _Hasi. _I assumed things would go on as usual. You have to admit, canceling training is unlike Gai-sensei."

"Special occasion. Keep reading."

Lee continued: "I want you two to spend the day together and start thinking about the big day, as come tomorrow we will start planning for it- Aw! Gai-sensei is going to plan our wedding!"

Neji groaned.

"Have a wonderfully youthful day. Your sensei, Maito Gai," Lee let his hand fall to his side and he turned to Neji with a huge grin. "Is that not wonderful, _Hasi?_"

"That we have the day off? Yes, but Gai-sensei is not planning our wedding."

"Well, not all of it. Duh, but we can not do it ourselves," Lee flopped down onto the ground with a sigh and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back against a tree. "I really cannot believe it, Neji-kun…"

Neji sat down next to Lee. "Can't believe what?"

"That we actually made it," Lee's eyes turned to the sky and a small smile crept across his lips. "So many people search for what we have and go through dozens of people, thinking every time that they had it… and we got it on the first try."

"I am a genius, Lee."

"Rub that in."

Neji shrugged.

Lee put an arm around Neji's waist and drew him closer. "It is nice that we have the day together, though."

"Most of it."

"Most of it?"

Neji laid his head on Lee's shoulder with a yawn. "Yeah. Appointment in about… two hours."

"You scheduled an appointment in the middle of training?"

"Couldn't be helped."

"But, we just got engaged."

Neji arched an eyebrow. "Oh, you have jokes now?"

"Whatever. Is it serious?"  
"Yes," Neji let his eyes fall shut. "Of course it isn't serious."

"Nice to know," Lee put his hand over Neji's and gently rested his head on his fiancé's with a small sigh. "I am thinking an outside wedding… in April."

"Hn…"

Lee continued to talk and his relaxed tone soon dimmed into a pleasant murmuring. That, in combination with the warm air, caused Neji to doze off.

Then, he awoke with a start, suddenly aware of others.

Akamaru looked up a little, raising his ears. Then, he gave a huff and laid his head back into Neji's lap.

Neji lightly scratched his ears and his eyes slid over to Lee, only to find that his fiancé had also dozed off. Kiba had his back against Lee's shoulder; one hand flopped over his stomach. The rest of him was sprawled everywhere.

Neji sighed lightly and closed his eyes again.

"Oi, Neji."

Neji opened his eyes again. He turned back to Kiba.

Kiba sat up a bit. "It's too warm out. No one's been able t'stay awake. Even Kurenai-sensei was yawnin'."

"Maybe someone drugged the food last night."

"Or someone's drugged the air 'n is planning' on attackin' the village," Kiba laughed, but reached behind him and rapped his knuckles against the tree.

There was a moment of silence before Kiba asked, "So… y'had sex last night."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Kiba-"

"Nah, I'm bein' serious here," Kiba shifted into a more upright position, turning to face Neji. "Was he alright?"

Neji stared at him for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Seriously. 'Cause y'know Lee'll say 'n do things just t'make y'happy-"

"Seriously, Kiba. He was fine."

"Y'sure?"

"Yes."

Kiba sighed and lay back against Lee's shoulder. "Y'don't know how good it is t'hear that, Neji."

"I think I do."

"Nah, nah… y'didn't see 'im walk outta those rooms," Kiba shook his head. "Y'd'think that after ten, twenty times, he'd lose that expression, but… every time…"

"Don't describe it."

"I couldn't if I wanted," Kiba peered up at Lee with unexpectedly concerned eyes. "I know this is th' last thing y'wanna hear, but… Lee got a real raw deal. All t'real freaks seemed t'go straight fer 'im."

"Kiba."

"Sorry, man… just still can't get it. He's just a fuckin' _sweetheart."_

"Some people are just cruel by nature."

"Who is?"

Kiba looked up at Lee with a straight face and said, "Tsunade."

"Kiba-kun."

Kiba rolled his eyes with a scoff. "It's great t'know yer better, Lee."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun, but what do you mean?"

"Neji was tellin' me all about last night. How y'started kissin' and lovin' on the couch…before y'dragged him t'bed, stripped 'n started suckin' his d-"

"Neji!"

"He's lying."

"Nah, but I expect those details some time!" Kiba patted Lee's thigh. "I'm just happy yer havin' sex, Lee. Honestly thought they'd ruined ya."

"I have a patient partner."

"Four years of patience!" exclaimed Kiba disbelievingly. He leaned over and pointed at Neji. "Yer crazy."

"I'm not addicted."

"Y'are now. Watch. Lee gonna leave fer a mission 'n yer gonna find yer hand ain't the same anym-"

_"Kiba!"_

"He's gonna find out!" Kiba nudged Lee playfully. "Whatever. But, when y'talk Neji into it, I expect t'be first on yer list fer crazy threesomes."

"Ki-!" Lee turned to Neji for help.

Neji shrugged.

"Ha. Yer whipped, Lee," Kiba leaned back over and grinned. "Yer gonna have one happy marriage, Neji. Imagine every time yer gonna leave fer a mission-"

"Kiba-kun."

"-bondage 'n blowjobs 'n-"

_"Kiba!"_

"-leashes 'n tight leather-"

Lee grabbed Kiba and slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking him violently. "Shut up! _Shut up!"_

"No, I want to hear this."

Lee turned and glared at Neji. "I thought you had an appointment!"

"So I do," Neji stood up and dusted off his pants. "I will see you later, Lee, and we'll continue this conversation."

"We will n-!"

"We'll be here!" Kiba chirped.

"You will _not_ be here! _You_ are leaving!"

Neji chuckled as he left the training grounds and headed into the village.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Okay... I lied twice... It is going to be fifteen chapters, but that's it, I swear. I'm already half-way done with the last chapter.**


	15. Appointments

"Oi, Lee, I'm dyin' over here!"

Rock Lee panted heavily, wiping his forehead with his arm. "What?"

Kiba collapsed onto the ground dramatically. Akamaru followed suit, rolling over onto his back and letting his tongue hang out.

"I'm exhausted!" Kiba complained. He shook his head and drops of sweat showered Akamaru, who rolled back over and scooted away. "We've been at it all day!"

"It is good for the body."

"Whatever! It's freakin' hotter then it was this mornin'! It's like a sauna!" Kiba took the front of his transparent undershirt and peeled it from his body. "That ain't right!"

"We have not been at it that long, have we?" Lee looked up at the sky and frowned. "I wonder what is taking Neji-kun…"

"Probably got cold feet already 'n ditched th' village."

"Watch your tongue!"

"Would rather take his chances as a missing nin then married-"

"Oh, hush!" Lee threw his vest at him.

Kiba dodged lazily. "He probably figured y'went home. I know I would've."

"Maybe," Lee looked back down at Kiba. "Maybe his appointment really was about something serious."

"Doubt it. Akamaru's gotta sixth sense fer that kinda thing. Don'cha?"

Akamaru barked.

Lee retrieved his vest. "Maybe we should go check on him."

"We're not trainin' anymore? Hot damn!" Kiba stood up and grabbed his jacket off a tree branch. Then, he wiped his face off on it. "Really hot damn."

"It is not that bad," Lee walked off towards town.

Kiba jogged up beside him. "Hey, Lee, I've been wonderin' somethin'."

"What?"

"Why d'y'still call Neji 'Neji-kun' all the time?"

Lee glanced at him. "Why not?"

"Hello? Yer gettin' married 'n y've been datin' fer four years."

"Six."

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"It is true."

"Whatever y'wanna believe, Lee, but still. Ain't it about time y'dropped the honorifics wit' 'im?"

"It is more of a nickname then anything by now, Kiba-kun."

"Whata lame nickname."

"Whatever."

As they came up to the hospital, Kiba instructed Akamaru to wait outside. The two entered the hospital and approached the front desk.

"Hello, Yasuri-san."

The girl at the front desk looked up quickly and gasped. Her face broke out into a huge smile with a small squeal. "Lee! I heard! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Oh, you are so lucky! When's the wedding?"

"We do not know yet. April maybe?"

"Ooh, when the cherry blossoms are blooming? Good choice."

"I know, right?"

"Oh, I can totally recommend a great caterer for the reception-"

"Uh, hello? Girls?" Kiba interrupted, snapping in front of Lee's face. "We did come here for a reason."

"Oh, right!" Yasuri started flipping through her book. "I don't remember seeing your appointment, Lee, but I'm surprised you need one anymore-"

"It is not about me this time, Yasuri-san. It is about Neji-kun."

Yasuri squealed a little. "Ooh, you two! What about him?"

"Did he not have an appointment here today?"

Yasuri looked a little surprised. "Neji? Not as far as I know. Hold up."

The girl turned around in her chair and scooted back into the reception office, yelling, "Maeni! Hey! Maeni! Did you see Neji in here earlier?… No, Neji Hyuuga… The hot one!… Yes, the one with the sexy bedroom voice!… Yeah, I wish he'd come in more often, too… Was he here today?… Right."

Yasuri scooted back up to the desk. "No, he hasn't been in today. Why?"

"Thought he was."

"Sorry, but when you see him, tell him congratulations on your big day."

"I will. Thank you, Yasuri-san."

As they left, Kiba leaned over, "I hope y'realize that she probably molested Neji while he was hospitalized."

"Kiba-kun! I went to the Academy with her!"

"Yeah, well y'better watch out fer her 'n the Neji Brigade or y'might never come outta the hospital next time."

"Kiba-kun, you are crazy!" Lee frowned and stopped at the gates of the hospital. "I wonder what happened…"

"Did Neji say his appointment was wit' the doctor?"

"No, but I assumed-"

"Maybe y'shouldn't have."

At a loss, Lee shrugged. "But, where else could it be?"

"Hair cut? Finally?"

"Tenten does Neji's hair."

"Explains so much…" Kiba looked around, as if for the answer. "Maybe he's jealous of yer piercings 'n went t'get his nipples done."

"Kiba-kun, that is not it!"

"Tattoos? Hooker?"

Lee punched him. "Kiba, be serious! I am worried!"

"Why? Neji can fend fer himself fer a couple hours," Kiba looked around again, frowning. "Maybe he didn't actually have an appointment."

"He would not lie to me."

"Maybe he didn't want y'knowin' what he was really doin'. Surprise gift, maybe. Y'did randomly propose t'him last night."

"Maybe-"

"Hell, maybe he's returnin' the ring he got fer _you!_ Ha! _That_ would be funny!"

"I… guess…"

Kiba sighed heavily and slapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Look. Lee. If yer so damn worried about poor, defenseless 'n vulnerable Neji-kun, here's whatcha do:

"Go t'his house, make sure he hasn't been by. Then y'go t'his friend's houses, make sure he wasn't there. Then y'drop by yer house t'make sure he ain't there t'surprise ya. Then, y'go t'the Hokage's 'n pay a visit t'the Dragon's Lair t'make sure he didn't get sucked into a sudden mission or eaten. I'd recommend goin' through her secretary."

"Kiba-kun, you should not speak about the Hokage like that."

"Y'only say that 'cause y'know she's watching us," Kiba thumped his fist lightly against Lee's back. "I'll help ya. I'll talk to Shikamaru. Neji's got a thing fer 'im, right?"

"They are good friends."

"Yeah. I'll also talk to Sakura 'n Naruto 'n Hinata. They're all in the village right now 'n I'm sure they wouldn't mind goin' on a manhunt fer our helpless little Neji."

"Where'd Shino-kun go?"

"Well, if I talk t'Shino, I might get caught up. I'll leave 'im fer last."

Lee laughed despite his worry. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba snorted. "I hope y'realize Neji might actually consider abandonin' the village once he sees just how crazy protective y'can be."

"I will just track him down."

Kiba hopped on Akamaru's back. "Yeah 'cause he can't even get his nipples pierced without tellin' y'first."

"He is not-!"

Akamaru gave a deafening woof and bounded off into the village.

Lee rolled his eyes and lightly sprung up onto the rooftops. He glanced first towards the Hyuuga compound. He frowned. _Neji is still not very close to his family… they probably do not know anything._

Lee looked out into the village. _I am not far from Tenten's house. If he told anyone, he told her._

He leapt off towards his female teammate's home.

When he arrived, he could hear a faint, rhythmic beat coming from within. He knocked loudly on the door. The music abruptly stopped and there was a quick pattering of feet. Lee glanced at the peephole, which flickered. The locks clicked and the door opened, revealing Tenten in bright blue pajamas and a spoon hanging out of her mouth.

"Lee?" Tenten took the spoon and stabbed it into a pint of ice cream. "What are doing here? I thought you'd be with Neji today."

"Yes, so did I. Are you eating that by yourself, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten put her hand on her hip. "Yes, I am! It's my day off. If I wanna eat a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream by myself and dance around in my pajamas, I will."

"Excuse me, princess."

"No," Tenten shook her head with a sigh. "No, Lee, you have to say it with the attitude. The attitude!"

"I do not have the time, Tenten-chan. I am not sure where Neji went."

Tenten dug her spoon out of her ice cream. "Probably got cold feet and ditched the village rather then admit it."

Lee stared at her for a moment. "No… I doubt that."

"I am just kidding. Come in. I just got a few dozen boxes of Pocky. We can break out the cookie dough and have that rematch you've been wanting-"

"Tenten-chan, as much as I would love to prove I can still stick more Pocky up my nose then you, I cannot. I am worried."

"About Neji? Psh!" Tenten took a mouthful of ice cream and spoke around it. "Neji's fine, wherever the heck he ran off to."

"I wish I was that sure. He said he had an appointment today."

"Did you check the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Hair stylist? 'Cause I think he's been cheating on me."

"He would not cheat on you, Tenten. You are an excellent hair stylist."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, about the appointment…" Tenten lightly tapped her teeth with the spoon. "Hm… well, have you gotten the surprise yet?"

"What surprise?"

"Ooh… well, that's probably where he went," Tenten stuck her spoon back into the ice cream. "He's probably waiting on you."

"What is the surprise?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Tenten grinned like a cat. "Let's just say you are going to be either extremely flattered or downright horrified."

"I am not sure I like that possibility, Tenten-chan."

"Well, it's probably already been done, so… why don't you go find out what it is and then get back to me?"

Lee gave her a concerned look. "Alright. I will."

"Oh, and just so you know, it wasn't my idea and I did _not_ encourage it."

"That really does not ease my mind, Tenten-chan, really."

Tenten giggled. "Bye, Lee."

"Bye, Tenten."

As soon as Tenten closed the door, Lee took off at a dead run towards his house. He did not stop to acknowledge greetings, congratulations or questions. He just bolted straight up the stairs to his apartment.

He stopped outside his door and caught his breath, trying to reassure himself that Neji was a sensible young man and was not prone to acts of spontaneous idiocy.

Finally, he took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, only to have the door slide open. Lee stopped it at a crack, staring at the door handle. He tilted his head a little, looking at the doorframe and then at the lock. Both were unscratched. He peered inside and saw that a few lights were on.

He frowned a little and unbuckled his kunai holster. He pushed the door open and carefully walked inside. Upon entering the living room, he saw that it was empty, but just a lamp was on. He looked into the kitchen, where the ceiling light was on.

He walked into the kitchen and peered inside. There was no one. He frowned. Then, he padded silently back into the back of his apartment. He walked into his bedroom and found that his bedside lamp was on. He frowned and skirted the outside of the room, entering his bathroom. He put his hand on a kunai and flipped on the lights.

But, it was empty.

He turned the light back off and turned back into the bedroom. He knelt down and peered under the bed, but could see no distinct shadows. He stood back up and searched the room with his eyes.

He froze.

Lying on his pillow was a cream-colored envelope with a white ribbon attached to one corner.

"N… n-no…"

Lee grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, fumbling with the white stationary inside. He straightened it out with shaking hands:

_Dearest Lee,_

_Congratulations on your proposal. I am delighted to hear that you have found someone you care so much about and I am sure you two will have many happy years together, as I wish you both the best._

_However, I regret to inform you that your wedding plans will have to be delayed. I simply cannot afford wait for you to come around any longer and have had to take drastic measures._

_These measures did include abducting your fiancé, but I assure you that he was unharmed in the process. I also assure you that he will be treated with utmost kindness and respect while in my care. Nevertheless, he will remain in my possession until my plans have been carried out and my establishment is on the brink of utter destruction._

_I am very sorry that it came to this, Lee, but things must be done quickly if they are to be done at all. You know where to find me and I expect that you will. I also expect that you keep this private and come on your own. I assure you that any company you may bring will only cause you and I both trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_David_

Lee stared at the paper, as if more words would appear on it, words that would say it was just a joke. He turned the paper over, searching it for anything else. He grabbed the envelope and ripped it apart. Then, hardly able to breathe, Lee picked up the white ribbon and held it up.

Tied to the end of the ribbon was Neji's engagement ring.

Lee touched it softly, as if it would break. He felt so numb inside. After all these years, all the years of actually thinking that he was safe, Master David had come back. He had come back and he was no longer taking 'no' for an answer.

It just was not enough that Master David had taken his virginity, his innocence, his confidence, his security… that just was not enough.

Confusion, shock, disbelief, horror, hurt, agony, misery… the sudden tidal of overwhelming emotions came roaring to a head in a single, unrelenting form:

Fury.

Lee snatched up the letter and shredded it, seizing the torn pieces and ripping them into smaller pieces until they could not be torn anymore. But, still unrelenting anger coursed through his veins like poison. He grabbed the sheets and ripped them off, yanking the mattress off the bed with them. He tore them and tore them, but it only seemed to fuel the bubbling rage boiling up inside his chest.

Then it exploded into a horrible roar. Suddenly, Lee did not care about anything. All he wanted was to satisfy that inhuman rage, that burning desire to destroy.

He grabbed whatever he could and demolished it. Strong hands turned the bed frame to matchwood. Powerful punches shattered the dressers. He grabbed clothes and ripped them. He seized the lamp and his bedside table and threw them both out the door and into the living room.

He followed them. He grabbed the table by its leg and threw it against the wall. He seized and dismembered it, tearing the wood apart like paper. Then, he took one of the legs and used it to smash the picture frames now scattered around the room. The floorboards splintered under the relentless blows.

Lee turned his attention to the only big piece of furniture left. With a snarl, his fist collided with the couch with a sickening _crack!_ The couch screamed with pain as Lee broke everything inside of it before finally overturning it and throwing it against the wall.

It just was not enough.

He turned to the steel weight bench and his eyes narrowed viciously. He slammed his foot down against it and seized the back of it. With a snarl, he pulled his entire body back and, with an agonized screech, the bench curled painfully until it finally snapped. Lee threw it and began grabbing weights. With a mighty heave, he threw them at windows, shattering each one until there was none left.

Lee panted, standing among the wreckage. His muscles ached, his hands hurt, his body was sagging under its own weight and the burden of such unrelenting pain. He fell to his knees.

Lee knew now that he should have killed Master David when he had the chance, the many chances, but now it was too late. Master David had Neji and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing!

Lee's hands hit splintered wood and he screamed as if he wanted everyone in the world to hear him, hear what pain he was in, what horrible unfairness had been wrought on him. He knelt among the wreckage of his own fury and he screamed until his voice gave out, until he could not scream anymore.

Only then, when he could do nothing else, did he cry.

And he did. He cried even as the footsteps thundered up the stairs, as the voices entered his home, as the people who came to help him came.

All he could do was cry and think:

_What have I done?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: And 'Inhibition' is **_**done!**_** Whew... what a ride, yes? Ha. You didn't honestly think it was going to end well, did you? You don't know me. 3 Yes. There is going to be one last book in the '****Obsession****' trilogy (yes, I gave it a name).**

**It is going to be called '****Addiction****'.**

**But, just because I left you out of the naming process this time doesn't mean I'm leaving you, my readers, out completely. There is a poll out on my page that will address what you thought '****Inhibition****' A) lacked or B) didn't answer well or at all.**

**Vote and be heard, my readers, and wait for the posting of '****Addiction****', which is already in the making. X3**


End file.
